Golden
by Cygnus Jessenia
Summary: Hermione adalah seorang gadis yang sangat beruntung. Dilimpahi kekayaan dan keluarga yang bahagia. Namun, semuanya hancur saat kakaknya menyatakan cinta. "Kau ...adalah perwujudan doaku, Hermione."
1. Chapter 1

Hello? What's up? How are you doing?

Rasanya udah setahun aja Cygnus ga muncul dan menelurkan cerita. Kali ini mau publish cerita abal yang sebenarnya udah lama aku tulis cuman enggan aku publish. Tapi berhubung kemarin aku baca cerita inses yang *what the hell* bikin merinding dan ngeri saking banyak kata adegan moaned-.-. jadi, aku memutuskan untuk membuat cerita yang sama tema cuman agak elegan.

(Agak elegan? Ini kata yang ambigu haha)

Reader : Staaaawwwpp!

Cygnus : Oke, Check this out! Siapkan kantung kresek, plastik, baskom dan sebagainya untuk wadah muntah. Okay?

 **WARNING : GAJE, INSES, RATED M, TYPOS!**

* * *

 **Harry Potter © J. K Rowling**

 **C. Jessenia**

 **Present**

 **Golden**

Bab 1

19 Oktober 1981

Hari begitu mendung, awan kumolonimbus berarak membentuk balon-balon gembung diatas langit. Petir sesekali menyambar, menciptakan kilatan cahaya yang menakutkan. Didalam kastil itu, dibalik jendela yang bersinar temaram, ada seorang wanita cantik yang duduk di sofa hijau. Ia mengelus perut buncitnya, senyum tipis tersungging dibibir merah si wanita. Disampingnya ada seorang anak kecil berambut pirang menyala.

"Mum, apa Hermione akan segera lahir?" tanya si anak.

Narcisssa Malfoy mengangguk pelan dan megelus rambut Draco Malfoy yang tak begitu lebat.

Ia begitu senang, anak laki-lakinya begitu antusias menyambut adik kecilnya yang bahkan belum lahir ke dunia. Adik kecil yang telah dinamai Hermione. Hermione Jean Malfoy.

"Kau tidak sabar ya?"

Draco mengangguk cepat.

"Kau akan segera mendapat teman baru, teman yang sangat cantik," Narcissa tersenyum lembut.

"Aku akan menyayangi Hermione, seperti aku menyayangi Mum dan Dad." Draco kecil mencium tangan ibunya dan bergelung di lengan Narcissa yang sedikit menggemuk.

Narcissa tak pernah sebahagia ini, ia begitu bahagia sampai paru-parunya tak sanggup menghirup aroma kebahagiaan.

Harum,

Sangat harum.

Suami yang mencintainya, anak yang tampan dan baik serta calon bayi yang begitu dinanti.

Bayi perempuan.

Bayinya...

Petir kembali menyambar salah satu menara manor dan menyebabkan kegaduhan kecil. Lilin-lilin padam berjatuhan. Semuanya gelap gulita. Dan saat itu pula Narcissa mengalami kontraksi hebat di perutnya. Ia merasakan sakit yang luar biasa.

"Aww...arrgghh...,"Narcissa meraung kesakitan.

"Mum? Mum kenapa? Mum?" Draco panik saat merasakan tubuh ibunya mengejang hebat.

"Dra..Draco...suruh Hooky untuk memanggil ayahmu di Kementerian Sihir. Mengerti?" Narcissa mencoba berbicara ditengah-tengah rasa sakitnya, ia butuh bantuan.

Draco panik dan mencengkeram jari-jari mungilnya sendiri.

"Aarrgghhh...," Narcissa bersumpah bahwa rasa sakit pada perutnya 2 kali lipat daripada saat melahirkan Draco dahulu.

"Dob-by...errgghh...Dobby..,"

Tak berapa lama terdengar bunyi puff yang cukup keras dan seketika itu pula Dobby berlari menghampiri sang majikan.

"Bantu aku Dobby...bayiku...Hermioneee..." Narcissa terengah-engah dan mencengkeram erat sofa.

Peri rumah yang lain menggandeng Draco keluar ruangan, mereka memeluk Draco layaknya saudara.

"Kreacher, apa Mum akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Draco.

"Tentu, Young Master. Mistress akan baik-baik saja."

Waktu serasa berjalan lama sekali, malam itu jeritan-jeritan terdengar dari ruang keluarga dan pada puncaknya muncul suara lain...tangisan seorang bayi.

Draco buru-buru masuk ke ruang keluarga dimana Narcissa melakukan persalinan. Mata kelabunya menangkap sosok lain, dia sangat kecil dan lucu. Pipinya merah tembam, kulitnya putih kemerah-merahan, rambutnya coklat keemasan. Siapa dia?

"Draco, kemarilah. Berikan salam pada Hermione," kata Narcissa lirih.

Draco terbelalak tak percaya, inikah Hermione?

Cantik sekali.

Draco mendekat dan membelai pipi Hermione yang merona.

Narcissa tersenyum, pria kecilnya yang paling ia sayangi terlihat bahagia saat bertemu dengan adiknya.

"Dia cantik, Mum. Hermione sangat cantik! Boleh kucium?" Bocah berumur 5 tahun itu menatap penuh harap kepada ibunya. Mata esnya berbinar lucu.

"Tentu, kau boleh mencium Hermione kapan saja."

Draco tersenyum lebar dan buru-buru mengecup pipi si bayi. Terasa begitu kenyal dan lembut. Boccah pirang itu juga membelai rambut coklat adiknya dan kembali menundukkan kepala untuk mendaratkan ciuman bertubi-tubi.

"Hermione Jean Malfoy...adikku!"

*****golden*****

Ruang keluarga Malfoy manor terlihat lebih semarak daripada biasanya, banyak mainan berwarna-warni dan beberapa balon yang terbang ke sudut ruangan ataupun atap rumah. Bertebaran dimana-mana.

"Dlaco...Helmione au (mau) itu...Dlaco...," Hermione kecil mengejar bocah pirang yang berlari menjauhinya. Tangannya terulur ke depan seperti hendak mengambil sesuatu. Ia berjalan tertatih dan terkadang terseok saat memutari sofa besar berwarna hijau di tengah ruangan. Derai tawa terdengar dari sosok anak laki-laki yang dikejar Hermione, anak itu sangat gembira.

"Ayo ambil...kemarilah," Draco memperlihatkan buku biru dan boneka anjing Syberian Husky milik Hermione yang diambilnya.

Hermione mengerutkan dahi dan memasang wajah masam, ia berlari kencang untuk dapat mencapai anak laki-laki berumur 7 tahun yag terus saja menghindarinya.

Draco tersenyum, ia suka melihat wajah adiknya yang kesal, lalu rambut lembat sepinggang Hermione, tak lupa ia suka bintik-bintik di sekitar hidung Hermione. Draco selalu mengecupnya dikala mau tidur. Draco suka segala sesuatu yang ada pada Hermione, baginya Hermione adalah perwujudan sempurna dari apa yang disukai Draco.

Wajahnya, senyumnya, tingkah lucunya...

Tak terasa tubuh mungil balita berumur 2 tahun itu telah mendekap pinggang Draco, memeluknya erat, seperti memeluk tiang besi yang keras.

"Aku au Husky dan bu-ku hilu (biru)," suara imut Hermione benar-benar membuat Draco tak kuasa menahan tawa, demi apapun Draco sangat menyukainya. Ia sangat suka saat Hermione gagal mengeja huruf 'r' ataupun menyebut kata-kata tertentu menjadi istilah lain yang terdengar aneh.

Hermione mengguncang tubuh Draco yang lebih tinggi darinya, "Dlaco...kenapa?"

Draco menggeleng dan berusaha menggendong tubuh mungil adiknya. Sejak 2 tahun yang lalu, Draco selalu berusaha untuk dapat menggendong Hermione. Baginya, ia akan merasa kuat saat berhasil memboyong gadis cilik itu dengan tenaganya sendiri.

Draco mencium pipi Hermione, menghirup aroma bedak dan aroma khas bayi dari diri Hermione. Sedangkan Hermione sendiri tak keberatan, ia malah asyik menjilat telinga bonekanya yang berbulu.

Tak berapa lama pintu besar yang menghubungkan ruang keluarga dengan lorong panjang Malfoy manor terbuka dan menampakkan dua sosok yang tak asing bagi Draco maupun Hermione.

"Mum? Dad?" teriak Hermione antusias.

Narcissa menghampiri Hermione dan megakat tubuhnya ke udara.

"Lapar?" Tanya Narcissa.

"A-ku au cucu, Mum," celoteh Hermione.

Sedangkan Lucius Malfoy menghampiri Draco dan mengelus rambut putra kecilnya itu dengan sayang.

"Terima kasih karena telah menjaga adikmu. Dad bangga padamu," seulas senyum tipis terukir di bibir Lucius Malfoy.

Draco hanya mengangguk kecil dan masih memperhatikan Hermione, ibunya dan seorang peri rumah bernama Hooky yang membawakan sebotol susu.

Lucius pun melakukan hal yang sama. Baginya Draco dan Hermione adalah hal terpenting yang ia miliki bersama Narcissa. Alhasil, ia pun selalu memanjakan putra dan putrinya, terlebih Hermione. Ia merasa bersalah, mengingat dirinya tak berada di samping Narcissa saat sang istri berjuang melawan maut untuk melahirkan putri cantik mereka dan Lucius berjanji akan melakukan apapun untuk menebus itu.

Lucius mengalihkan pandangannya pada Draco, pria berambut panjang itu ingin memberikan sebuah kejutan yang menurutnya akan membuat Draco melonjak kegirangan.

"Dad akan memberikanmu hadiah!"

"Benarkah? Apa itu?" tanya Draco..

Lucius mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya dan dalam sekejab mata datanglah bungkusan panjang yang terbang ke arah mereka. Draco membelalakkan mata dan menatap ayahnya dengan ekspresi kaget.

"Tidak mungkin! Apa ini...sapu terbang?" Draco langsung meraih bungkusan panjang yang melayang di udara dan merobek kertas pembungkusnya.

Benar dugaannya,

Sebuah sapu terbang.

Akhirnya...tidak sia-sia selama ini dia membujuk ayahnya yang kadang berpikiran kolot tentang olahraga. Draco tersenyum lega. Selama ini ia hampir iri setengah mati karena anak salah satu kolega ayahnya, Theodore Nott, lebih dahulu memiliki sapu terbang dan bisa terbang melayang setinggi 4 kaki di udara dengan sikap pongahnya.

"Thanks Dad."

"Anything for you, Son," Jawab Lucius.

Inilah keluarga Malfoy, walau terlihat kaku dan kolot, tapi ada kasih sayang di dalamnya. Mereka sama seperti keluarga normal lainnya.

******golden******

Hari ini keluarga Malfoy akan berkunjung ke Grimmauld Place No. 12 yang merupakan kediaman keluarga Black. Bibi tersayang mereka, Bellatrix Lastrange, akan mengadakan perjamuan untuk merayakan ulang tahun putranya yang ke-9.

Tom Marvolo Lastrange

Hermione terus merengek minta digendong oleh Narcissa, namun si ibu tidak bisa melakukannya, ia tengah berusaha mengenakan gaun panjang yang membutuhkan tenaga dari dua tangannya.

Hermione menangis keras, gadis cilik itu meremas gaun warna putihnya dan menarik mahkota dari sulur anggur yang bertengger cantik di atas rambutnya. Narcissa sedikit menjerit, butuh 1,5 jam untuk membuat gadis ciliknya itu nampak bagaikan malaikat dan ia tidak rela jika dandanan itu hancur dalam sekejab bagai diterpa badai tornado.

"Hermione, Mum mohon jangan ditarik…,"

Tiba-tiba saja pintu kamar terbuka lebar dan menampakkan seorang pria kecil yang memakai jas warna hitam dan dasi kupu-kupu yang manis. Rambut pirangnya disisir ke belakang, dagunya runcing dan kulitnya berwarna putih pucat. Sangat aristokrat.

"Draco, tolong Mum…tenangkan Hermione. Jangan biarkan dia merusak tatanan rambutnya," Narcissa merapikan gaun-gaun yang bertebaran di atas ranjang miliknya.

Draco segera menghampiri Hermione yang duduk di atas sofa kecil berwarna merah, bocah pirang itu mencium pipi Hermione yang terlihat lebih merona daripada biasanya.

"Halo, Tuan Putri…," sapa Draco, ia menyeringai saat melihat Hermione melebarkan bola mata ketika hazel gadis itu menatapnya.

"Dlaco…Helmione ingin naik punggung," pinta Hermione.

Dan benar saja, tanpa babibu Draco langsung membungkukkan punggungnya agar Hermione bisa naik dengan mudah.

"Apa begini?" Tanya Draco.

Dapat Draco rasakan kalau gadis cilik yang sedang ia gendong mengangguk semangat, dan hal itu lebih dari cukup untuk sekedar membuat Draco melonjak bangga. Ia bisa membuat adiknya senang.

"Apa kau senang?"

"Yes…Dlaco hebat…Helmione saying Dlaco…," selanjutnya terdengar tawa renyah dari bibir mungil Hermione.

Jantung Draco berdebar senang, ia merasakan sesuatu saat mendengar derai tawa itu. Tapi apa? Dadanya menghangat, hangat sekali. Apa ini?

******golden******

Lucius dan Narcissa menggunakan jaringan floo untuk dapat mencapai Grimmauld Place. Lucius mengibaskan debu yang menempel di tuxedo hitamnya, setelah itu ia menggandeng Draco dan melangkah angkuh. Bellatrix berteriak kencang saat Narcissa melangkah menghampirinya. Wanita berambut keriting itu tertawa keras dan menggendong Hermione yang merasa ketakutan dengan kelakuan abnormal bibinya.

"Lihat dia Cissy, rambutnya bergelombang sama sepertiku dan ibu. Dia pewaris gen keluarga Black," kata Bellatrix.

"Bukankah dia lucu?" Tanya Narcissa sangat antusias.

"Dia memang lucu. Harusnya dia jadi anakku dan menjadi adik Tom," kata Bellatrix. Perempuan itu mendudukkan Hermione di atas sofa hitam di samping seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam kelam.

Si anak memandang Hermione dengan tatapan heran, ia merasa baru melihat gadis cilik ini.

"Hey, siapa namamu?" Tanya Tom.

Hermione diam, ia tidak mengenal anak laki-laki di depannya dan ia merasa takut.

"Hermione….," jawab Hermione dengan ragu.

Belum sempat Tom memperkenalkan namanya, tiba-tiba muncul seseorang yang memeluk Hermione.

"Mione, aku mencarimu kemana-mana."

Hermione langsung tertawa gembira.

"Dla..co….,"

Hermione menggapai kepala Draco dan meremas helaian-helaian pirang yang ada, ia merasa aman apabila telah melihat Draco di sampingnya. Draco menciumi tangan Hermione dan mengelus punggung si adik, ia melirik ke samping dan mendapati sang tuan rumah menatap mereka dengan ekspresi aneh sekaligus iri.

"Lastrange," panggil Draco.

"Malfoy."

Harus diakui walau mereka bersaudara, Tom dan Draco sama sekali tidak akur. Mereka saling merasa paling tampan dan paling baik diantara semua keluarga Malfoy dan Black. Jadi, terciptalah rasa angkuh dan saling menyombongkan diri di antara mereka.

"Selamat ulang tahun," ucap Draco datar.

"Terima kasih, Malfoy."

Draco melengos dan memandang Hermione lagi.

"Mau bertemu Mum?"

Hermione mengangguk, maka Draco segera menggandeng pergi Hermione, meninggalkan Tom sendirian. Tom pun menatap Hermione dengan pandangan sedih, ia merasa tertarik pada gadis cilik itu. Tapi kenapa Draco membawanya? Apa hubungan mereka?

* * *

8 Tahun Kemudian…..

Helaian coklat berkibar bebas di atas balkon menara Malfoy manor, jubahnya juga berkibar diterpa angin dingin bulan Desember

Hermione Malfoy

"Herbivicus" ucapnya dengan lantang.

Tak terjadi apapun

Akan tetapi gadis itu tersenyum senang dan mencium tongkat barunya meski ia belum bisa melakukan sihir. Ia dibawah umur dan akan melanggar hukum jika menggunakan sihir di luar izin kementerian.

Tongkat baru Hermione terbuat dari kayu anggur dengan inti urat jantung naga yang baru dibelinya 4 hari yang lalu di Olivander Wandshop. Hermione juga membeli seekor burung hantu coklat yang ia namai Hermes.

Tak berapa lama muncul sosok jangkung yang bersandar di daun pintu.

"Wow..lihat siapa gadis yang akan masuk Hogwart sebelum usia 11 tahun…ouch hebat," Draco menyindir Hermione yang ia anggap terlalu pintar.

Hermione mendengus dan merapatkan jubahnya.

"Memang kenapa? Harusnya kau senang karena bisa melihatku bersekolah di Hogwarts di tahun kelimamu."

Draco menyeringai, ia berjalan medekati Hermione kemudian mendekapnya dari belakang. Sesekali Draco tertawa karena ia menyadari bahwa Hermione masih saja pendek, sedangkan dia sendiri telah tumbuh menjulang layaknya menara lonceng Hogwarts.

"Kurasa kau benar. Aku hanya khawatir, akan ada gadis umur 10 tahun yang harus beradaptasi dengan lingkungan baru ."

Hermione menggenggam tangan Draco yang berada di perutnya.

Hangat.

Nafasnya juga hangat, semua yang ada pada Draco bagi Hermione adalah sebuah kehangatan. Draco lebih dari seorang kakak….dia itu teman dekatnya.

"Di Hogwarts ada kau, kenapa aku harus takut?" Hermione meringis kecil, ia berusaha menebak ekspresi Draco.

Kakaknya itu paling tidak suka kalau dirayu dan Hermione cukup penasaran dengan hasil bualannya.

"Kau benar lagi…," Draco mendekatkan bibir pada telinga Hermione. Ia mengambil sejumput rambut warna emas milik adiknya itu dan menyelipkan ke belakang telinga.

"Ada aku."

Entah ini hanya perasaan Hermione atau hal lain, tetapi gadis cerdas itu merasakan sesuatu yang lain pada Draco.

****GOLDEN****

"Berhati-hatilah, son," kata Lucius Malfoy dengan wajah datar.

Draco mengangguk dan ganti menatap ibunya.

"Hati-hati, sayang. Jaga dirimu, dan ibu benar-benar minta tolong jagalah Hermione."

Draco melirik Hermione yang berdiri mematung di samping pintu Hogwarts Express. Gadis itu mengenakan baju hangat coklat dan celana baggy panjang, dibalut dengan jubah coklat dan syal orange yang mengalung di leher mungilnya. Rambut semaknya dikucir tinggi dan itu membuat Hermione lebih cantik daripada biasanya.

Narcissa memeluk Hermione, begitu juga Lucius Malfoy, pria pirang itu mencium puncak kening sang putri.

"Siap untuk petualangan baru?" Tanya Narcissa Malfoy.

"Ya…aku siap. Aku akan menjadi penyihir hebat."

Draco mendengus mendengar perkataan adiknya yang masih begitu polos dan tidak tahu menahu tentang apa-apa saja yang mungkin terjadi di sekolahnya.

"Cepat naik! Kau mau ketinggalan kereta?" Draco menyenggol lengan Hermione.

Hermione mengerucutkan bibir, kemudian menggigit bibir bawahnya sebagai tanda kekesalan

"Kalau kau tidak cepat jangan harap bisa duduk satu kompartemen denganku." Draco mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Hermione menaiki tangga di pintu masuk kereta. Si gadis memutar bola mata, namun pada akhirnya ia menyambut uluran tangan Draco.

Di dalam kereta, Hermione mendapati banyak kotak kaca yang tertutup dan beberapa pedangan dengan troli dorongnya. Ia juga menjumpai beberapa penyihir seusianya yang baru saja naik ke dalam kereta. Kemudian, datang dua pemuda dari arah berlawanan dari Draco dan Hermione.

Pemuda tampan dengan rambut sehitam bulu gagak dan pria berkulit gelap.

"Hey, mate! Kukira kau sudah mencari kompartemen sendiri atau bersenang-senang dengan Pansy," kata pria berkulit gelap.

"Hentikan ucapanmu, Blaise," Draco melirik ke arah Hermione.

Blaise terbelalak dan berjongkok menyamai Hermione, "Dia….,"

"Hermione Malfoy," potong Draco.

"Aku tidak percaya, jadi inilah orang yang selalu menjadi alasan dari kepulangan Draco ke rumah. Ada bidadari kecil yang menunggumu di rumah, eh?" Blaise menyeringai dan menendang ujung kaki Theodore Nott.

"Hermione, mereka adalah teman-temanku dari asrama Slytherin. Ini Blaise Zabini dan yang berdiri itu Theodore Nott."

"Senang bertemu dengan kalian Mr. Zabini dan Mr. Nott."

Ini babak baru Hermione, teman baru, sekolah baru dan petualangan besar yang tentu saja baru. Ia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi, tidak sama sekali.

* * *

Hermione berjalan cepat dan mengikuti makhluk besar brewok yang mengaku bernama Hagrid. Ia digiring ke sebuah ruang besar yang penuh dengan lilin melayang dan ratusan wajah asing. Matanya melirik ke asrama dengan lamabang ular, Hermione menemukan Draco yang sedang menaikkan pialanya dan tersenyum manis. Hermione harus jujur, ia sangat menyukai ekspresi itu. Ekspresi kakaknya.

Hermione kembali mengalihkan pandangannya dan mendapati seorang wanita berkacamata oval dan bertopi runcing. Wanita itu memegang sebuah topi kerucut using dan sebuah perkamen yang cukup panjang.

Tak berapa lama si topi bernyanyi. Hermione tahu inilah yang dinamakan topi seleksi.

"Baiklah, aku akan melakukan seleksi asrama untuk murid tahun pertama. Maju ke depan saat kupanggil," kata si wanita.

"Neville Longbottom."

Seorang anak dengan wajah bulat maju ke depan dengan senyum gugup yang berlebihan. Si wanita yang dikenal dengan nama Minerva Mcgonagall itu meletakkan topi di atas kepala Neville.

"Hmmm….GRYFFINDOR," teriak si topi.

Minerva Mcgonagall membaca perkamen lagi dan memanggil nama selanjutnya,

"Hermione Malfoy."

Hermione tersenyum lebar dan melirik ke meja dengan panji-panji hijau. Ia mencari orang itu. Namun, orang itu tidak melihatnya dan malah asyik mengobrol dengan seorang gadis berambut hitam. Hermione merasakan hal aneh.

"Hmmm…pintar….Ravenclaw….tidak..tidak…GRYFFINDOR!" teriak si topi. Seketika kerumunan dengan panji-panji warna merah emas bersorak sorai.

Hermione tersenyum gembira dan mendekati pemuda berambut merah yang duduk di bangku paling depan.

"Hai..," sapa Hermione.

"Selamat bergabung di Gryffindor, Ms. Malfoy," balas si pemuda yang ternyata bernama Percy Weasley.

"Rekor baru..ada keluarga Malfoy di Gryffindor," sahut George Weasley.

Hermione tidak mengerti, apa yang salah dengan Gryffindor? Bukankah semua asrama sama saja? Apa itu tadi..ada Malfoy di Gryffindor? Memangnya selama ini leluhurnya tidak ada yang masuk Gryffindor? Gadis berambut coklat keemasan itu tahu jika setiap asrama punya sebuah sikap khas seperti Hufflepuff yang rendah hati, Ravenclaw yang pintar, Slytherin yang ambisius dan Gryffindor yang berani. Jadi, apa yang salah jika seorang Malfoy di Gryffindor?

Setelah penyeleksian selesai, seorang lelaki berjenggot berdiri dan mendentingkan gelas. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke setiap meja panjang di depannya dan menggenggam tangan kirinya sendiri.

"Nah, itu adalah Albus Dumbledore, dia itu…,"

"Tua."

Percy melotot saat Fred mengintrupsi kata-katanya. Sedangkan Fred memukul bahu George karena tidak kuat melihat ekspresi konyol Percy. Para anak tahun pertama langsung mengalihkan perhatian saat ada suara menggelegar yang menggaung di seluruh ruangan.

"Perhatian semuanya..," semua orang yang ada di aula besar menatap si lelaki, "Aku mengucapkan selamat datang dan selamat bergabung di Hogwarts kepada siswa-siswa baru dan selamat datang kembali bagi siswa tahun ke-2, 3, 4, 5, 6, dan 7. Malam ini kita akan bergembira, merayakan penghuni baru dan tahun ajaran baru."

Para siswa bertepuk tangan dan bersorak gembira, Dumbledore menepuk tangannya sendiri seketika itu muncul bubuk berwarna emas dan perak yang menghujani para murid. Para hantu juga keluar dari bawah lantai, dari dinding kemudian melayang-layang di udara dan tertawa keras.

Hermione menatap hantu keriting yang melewati meja Gryffindor. Percy yang mengetahui bahwa gadis itu penasaran langsung berbisik lirih, "Itu Sir Nicholas, dia punya kepala yang hampir putus.'

Hermione mengernyit bingung, lalu matanya mengelana ke arah hantu yang berdiam diri di samping tembok. Pandangan mata si hantu kosong dan tubuhnya mengeluarkan cairan perak menjijikkan.

"Itu Baron Berdarah, dia adalah hantu penghuni asrama Slytherin. Jangan tatap dia seperti itu, Ms. Malfoy, dia bisa mengamuk."

Hermione mengangguk paham dan menatap Percy dengan mata berbinar lucu. Ia merasa Gryffindor adalah asrama yang menyenangkan, berisi orang-orang seramah Percy Weasley dan selucu orang kembar bernama Fred dan George Weasley yang sedari tadi melontarkan lelucon ringan kepada murid baru.

Ia senang. Tapi bagaimana dengan orang tuanya?

******golden*******

"Dia adalah lukisan penjaga pintu asrama Gryffindor. Kalian harus mengatakan kata sandi jika ia bertanya. Misalnya …'tanduk unicorn'," Percy menjadi pemandu bagi murid-murid baru, mereka sekarang berasa di depan pintu masuk asrama Gryffindor.

Hermione memperhatikan setiap penjelasan Percy, sesekali ia menoleh untuk berbicara atau sekedar menanggapi komentar teman barunya tentang asrama mereka.

"Asrama Gryffindor adalah asrama terbaik," Percy mengangkat tangannya sebagai indikasi betapa bangga dan seriusnya kakak si kembar Weasley itu dengan ucapannya. Tiba-tiba terdengar sayup-sayup suara dengusan dan suara tawa mengejek. Hermione meoleh ke belakang dan mendapati helaian pirang di balik tembok dan sebuah telapak tangan yang bergerak mengundang.

Tangan itu melambai-lambai kepada Hermione, insting Hermione yang pemberani mengontrol tubuhnya untuk datang ke arah tangan misterius itu. Ia berjalan mundur perlahan dan akhirnya berjingkat menuju dinding. Dengan cekatan Hermione menangkap dan memerangkap tangan misterius itu, ia berbisik "Siapa kau….Draco?"

Hermione terkejut saat mengetahui si empunya tangan adalah saudaranya. Mulutnya terbuka dan menutup cepat, beberapa kali ia menoleh ke kerumunan dan kembali menatap Draco untuk memastikan bahwa tidak ada satu orang pun yang melihat keberadaannya dan Draco.

"Hey..sister?"

"Mau apa kau kemari? Kau kan Slytherin? Dan untuk apa kau mengendap-endap? Kau benar-benar seperti pencuri," Hermione berbicara panjang lebar tanpa henti.

"Hentikan kebiasaanmu yang selalu berbicara cepat seperti laju kereta," Draco membebaskan tangannya dari cengkraman adiknya.

"Kau mengendap-endap seperti ini bukan untuk sekedar mengomentari cara bicaraku kan?"

Draco menyeringai, "Menurutmu? Topi tambalan itu kan bilang kau pintar, harusnya kau bisa menebak kedatanganku."

"Oohh, atau mungkin kau mau memata-matai asramaku."

"Aku bukan orang yang tidak punya pekerjaan lain sehingga harus melakukan hal konyol itu."

Hermione memutar bola mata, ia menoleh ke belakang dan melihat rombongannya mulai masuk ke dalam asrama.

"Terserah apa alasanmu. Aku harus segera kembali,"

Gadis cilik itu mulai berbalik namun Draco menahan langkahnya, pemuda itu mengenggam pergelangan tangan adiknya yang kecil lalu mendaratkan kecupan ringan di pipi Hermione.

"Ucapan selamat datang dariku," kata Draco datar.

Hermione mengulum senyum lalu segera berlari ke arah rombongan murid baru Gryffindor sedangkan Draco masih menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding dan mengamati sang adik yang masuk ke asrama barunya. Batinnya sedikit kecewa saat mengetahui Hermione tak masuk ke asrama Slytherin dan malah masuk ke asrama dengan lambang singa yang merupakan musuh bebuyutan Slytherin. Padahal ia telah menyiapkan semuanya, kamar baru untuk Hermione dan sedikit tour keliling Hogwarts, namun semuanya gagal.

Akan tetapi, melihat gadis yang sejak kecil tumbuh bersamanya itu bahagia sudah lebih dari cukup untuk Draco.

Sangat sederhana bukan?

Setidaknya untuk saat ini!

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUE….!

SAYA SIAP UNTUK MENERIMA CACIAN **nutup wajah***

Ya ampun, ini ff apa coba? Tau dah!

Cygnus cabut kata2 cygnus sebelumnya. Ini sama sekali ngga elegan :'( (ngumpet di bawah tangga)

Cuma berharap kalian semua menyukainya atau setidaknya membaca dan memberi review.

Lanjut nggak? Yes or No?

Oke deh, segitu aja! Bye! Ciao!

Salam

C. Jessenia


	2. Chapter 2

Knock Knock?

Hello…..

Jumpa lagi dengan saya author gaje yang nekad update cerita haha

What a surprise…Cygnus senang banget dengan respon para reader yang memberi dukungan pada Cygnus meskipun cerita ini freak. Thank you so much!

Aku berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk membuat tokoh disini terlihat awesome meskipun OOC abis. Ya begitulah….pokoknya maaaaaaaaaaf. Okay?

Oh ya, Cygnus sedikit jelaskan, bayangin aja Hermione sesuai yang ada di film pada setiap tingkatan kelas, umur yang aku buat lebih muda sama sekali ga pengaruh. Jadi misal kalo tahun ke 1 ya penampilannya kayak tahun ke 1 meski umurnya kurang dari 11 tahun.

Reader : maksa amat-_-

Cygnus : napa? Masalah?

Reader : **bawa golok rame-rame

Cygnus : nooooo!

SKIP…..!

Cygnus : Kantung kresek, plastik, baskom udah siap?

Reader : Yap yap (ngangguk bareng)

Cygnus : obat sakit kepala?

Reader : Yes!

Cygnus : Oke, cap cus!

WARNING : GAJE, ABAL, INCEST, RATED M, TYPOS!

* * *

 **Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling**

 **Cygnus Jessenia**

 **Mempersembahkan**

 **Golden**

Bab 2

Kelas Mantra.

"Aku akan mengajarkan kalian tentang mantra yang ke-2, yaitu Petrificus totalus. Ada yang bisa menjelaskan padaku, apa guna dari mantra yang akan kuajarkan?" Tanya Prof. Flitwick. Pria bertubuh kerdil itu memutar kepalanya ke arah barisan Gryffindor.

Hermione mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi.

"Ya Ms. Malfoy."

"Petrificus totalus adalah mantra yang digunakan untuk membuat tubuh seseorang membujur kaku seperti patung. Mantra ini merupakan salah satu dari berbagai mantra ikat yang kita kenal dalam dunia sihir," jawab Hermione dengan lugas..

"Mengesankan sekali Ms. Malfoy, 5 poin untuk Gryfffindor."

Semua orang yang ada di kelas mantra bertepuk tangan dan memuji kepintaran salah satu anggota keluarga Malfoy tersebut.

"Kali ini kita akan mencoba mantra ikat ini pada hewan…," suara Prof. Flitwick terdengar mengecil karena guru bertubuh kerdil itu menuju ke belakang kelas.

Sementara itu, Hermione melirik Neville yang terus mengelus katak hijau besar yang menurut Hermione sedikit menjijikkan. Hermione menyeringai kecil,

"Mr. Longbottom, sepertinya aku kesulitan mempraktikan mantra ini, boleh kupinjam katakmu? Hanya untuk percobaan."

Neville memberenggut dan berusaha menyembunyikan Trevor di balik jubahnya.

"T-tidak! Jangan sakiti Trevor," pipi gemuk Neville menggantung lucu saat ia mendekap erat kantong jubah yang telah berisi Trevor.

Hermione tertawa geli dan menggeleng pelan, "Aku bercanda."

Hogwarts benar-benar menyenangkan sama halnya seperti di rumah, ini semua diluar ekspektasinya. Walau pada awalnya semua orang di Gryffindor selalu memandangnya dengan pandangan tidak suka sekaligus ragu namun lama kelamaan mereka berubah. Hanya perlu sedikit menghilangkan gengsi untuk mendekati setiap orang dan mulai berteman dengan mereka.

Hermione selalu bercerita tentang buku yang pernah dibacanya ataupun alasannya masuk Hogwarts lebih awal, mungkin juga tentang saudaranya, Draco, yang sekarang menginjak tahun kelima. Ada sedikit rasa heran dalam benaknya, ketika Hermione bercerita tentang Draco di ruang rekreasi, para gadis tahun ke-4, 5, dan 6 selalu berkumpul dan ikut mendengarkan ceritanya. Mereka selalu terkikik geli ataupun menggumankan sesuatu seperti 'hebat' atau 'wow' yang bagi Hermione merupakan kata ambigu.

Desas-desus di Hogwarts mengatakan bahwa Draco adalah pria yang begitu digemari dan punya banyak fans dari berbagai tingkatan tahun, dan kenyataan itu membuat Hermione tidak nyaman. Banyak gadis yang datang kepada Hermione dan memintanya untuk membujuk Draco agar mau berbicara ataupun bersikap lebih hangat kepada setiap gadis.

Hey…Hermione hanya gadis 10 tahun, dia terlalu kecil untuk mengurusi masalah cinta dan terlalu malas untuk membujuk pemuda yang lebih tua 5 tahun darinya tentang blablabla cinta, blablabla sikap manis dan blablabla sebagainya. Lagipula tidak setiap waktu dia bisa bertemu saudara pirangnya itu, yeah….murid tahun ke-2 dan ke-5 punya jam belajar yang berbeda jauh.

"….sekian pelajaran hari ini, selamat sore," suara Prof. Flitwick yang melengking memecah lamunan Hermione.

Gadis berambut semak itu melihat banyak murid dari Gryffindor dan Hufflepuff keluar dari kelas. Di kelas hanya tinggal dirinya dan dua orang gadis Hufflepuff yang berbisik satu sama lain. Hermione segera memasukkan buku mantra dan pena bulunya ke dalam tas coklat – hadiah dari dari kakeknya yang meninggal 3 tahun yang lalu-.

Ia melangkahkan kaki keluar kelas, berjalan cepat melewati lorong panjang yang menghadap ke arah barat. Kusen-kusen jendela beribah warna menjadi keemasan karena tertempa cahaya mentari, langit pun mulai berubah menjadi biru gelap dengan sentuhan orange di ufuk barat. Hermione menghentikan langkahnya sejenak dan menatap proyeksi alam dari balik jendela tanpa kaca.

Ia memejamkan mata.

Grep

Ia merasakan sebuah pelukan dari belakang, membalut tubuhnya dengan jubah panjang dan kekangan tangan.

"Di luar dingin," bisik orang yang memeluknya.

Hermione berbalik dan mendapati wajah Draco yang hanya berjarak beberapa sentimeter dari ujung hidungnya. Wajah Draco terlihat begitu pucat, mata Draco melebar, dagunya hampir menyentuh ujung bibir Hermione. Uap dari hidung Draco menerpa wajah Hermione membuat gadis itu merasakan kehangatan yang tak wajar.

"Kau benar …dan kurasa aku harus segera kembali."

Draco mendengus, memang sulit untuk memberikan perhatian pada gadis yang mungkin tidak tahu tentang gelora di hati. Mungkin semacam gairah atau sayang. Benar-benar tidak peka.

Hermione mundur beberapa langkah dan tersenyum manis, menampakkan gigi kelincinya yang punya ukuran lebih besar daripada gigi pada umumnya.

"Kulihat kau punya teman baru….senang berada di Hogwarts?"

"Kau tahu jawabannya. Aku sangat bahagia."

Mereka terus mengobrol sampai sebuah lengkingan suara melafalkan nama 'Drakie poo' atau 'Dracula', entahlah….suaranya seperti jeritan Banshee di tengah malam. Kemudian muncul gadis berambut hitam yang lansung bergelayut manja di lengan Draco tanpa memperhatikan keberadaan Hermione.

"Drake, aku mencarimu kemana-mana. Aku mencarimu dari tadi," gadis itu menggigit bibir berusaha menampakkan efek bibir seksi.

"Lepaskan Pans," kata Draco dingin.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu menyentak tangan Pansy dan langsung menatap Hermione yang berdiri canggung.

" Mione…," panggil Draco.

"errr…sebaiknya aku pergi. Nikmati harimu."

Draco mengertakkan gigi.

Sial! Barus sekarang ia berkesempatan untuk mengobrol dengan adiknya, akan tetapi perempuan cerewet bermuka anjing itu malah datang dan menghancurkan semuanya.

"Drake…," rengek Pansy, "Aku rindu padamu," Pansy sedikit mendesah dan menarik dasi hijau Draco. Draco memandang Pansy dengan mata abu-abunya yang dingin tak bereaksi.

"Aku..," Pansy tiba-tiba mencium bibir Draco, ia menggeliat bagai ular yang berganti kulit, sedangkan Drcao hanya diam, pasif.

Dibalik remang-remang dan gelapnya persimpangan lorong ada sepasang mata yang melebar kaget. Ia melihat adegan yang harusnya tidak ditonton oleh gadis berusia 10 tahun. Kakaknya…ia kaget sekaligus tidak suka …bibir itu…yang selalu tersenyum padanya disentuh orang lain.

Hermione merasa tidak rela dan kecewa. Dengan mata berarir Hermione berbalik pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Semuanya akan berubah…

* * *

"Hermione…," panggil seorang wanita paruh baya.

"Yes, Mum?"

Seorang gadis berambut coklat panjang berbalik dengan senyum mengembang.

"Kau harus cepat, Dear! Diagon Alley akan sangat ramai," teriak Narcissa Malfoy.

Sang gadis – Hermione Malfoy – terlihat bergegas memasukkan lima perkamen dan empat buku setebal 882 halaman ke dalam tas miliknya. Tak lupa ia juga membawa kucing kesayangannya, kucing dengan kaki bengkok dan ekor sikat botol.

Dengan tergesa Hermione turun ke bawah menuju perapian. Disana telah menunggu ayah, ibu, dan saudaranya.

"Sorry, aku sedikit terlambat dan membuat kalian menunggu," ucap Hermione sembari mengucir rambutnya yang bergelombang.

"It's okay. Ayo! Sudah siap?" Tanya Lucius.

Narcissa, Lucius, Draco, dan Hermione masuk ke dalam perapian. Hermione bergumam kecil, ia benci saat menggunakan jaringan floo ataupun portkey untuk berpergian, rasanya benar-benar mual dan membuat kepalamu serasa lepas dari tubuhnya. Akan tetapi, sensasi yang sering dirasakan adalah kau serasa dikocok bagai cocktail.

Perlahan Draco meraba telapak tangan Hermione dan menggenggamnya lembut. Ia menatap Hermione. Hazel dan abu-abu bertemu…..Hermione langsung membuang muka dan berdeham.

" Konsentrasi, Draco! Konsentrasi!" Hermione mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Aku hanya ingin membantu, aku ingin mencoba mengurangi rasa mualmu. Kau selalu muntah saat tiba di peron dan aku sudah 4 kali terkena muntahanmu," Draco masih tetap menatap Hermione.

Tak terasa waktu berjalan begitu cepat, ini adalah tahun terakhir Draco di Hogwarts dan tahun ke-3 untuk adiknya. Hermione kini telah menjelma menjadi gadis yang cantik - meskipun agak sedikit bossy – dengan rambut semak dan bintik-bintik lucu di atas hidungnya.

Tangan Draco mengenggam telapak tangan Hermione makin erat. Rasanya hangat dan menyenangkan.

"Lepaskan, Draco! Tanganmu tak memberi pengaruh apapun padaku."

Hermione berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang merona dengan cara menunduk dalam-dalam. Hermione tersentak saat orang tuanya berkata 'DIAGON ALLEY' keras-keras, dan dalam hitungan detik tubuhnya serasa berputar cepat dan didorong ke dalam pusaran yang membuat apapun yang dilihat oleh mata si gadis berubah menjadi bentuk spiral.

Kobaran api hijau menghilangkan mereka.

Tak lama kemudian mereka sampai di stasiun King Cross. Lucius muncul dengan wajah dinginnya, sementara Narcissa memegang salah satu sisi kepalanya. Hermione muncul dengan berpegang erat pada pinggang Draco, perutnya bergejolak aneh.

"Hey…jangan muntah di jubahku," protes Draco, ia memegang kedua sisi kepala Hermione yang terbenam di dadanya.

"Uhuk…aku tidak…," Hermione menyumpal mulutnya dengan tangan kecilnya sendiri.

Draco membungkukkan bahunya dan langsung memeluk erat Hermione. Ia benci saat melihat Hermione tidak berdaya. Ia hanya ingin Hermione baik-baik saja tanpa ada muntahan atau keluhan tentang rasa pusing. Sayangnya mereka tidak bisa ber-appearate karena Hermione merupakan penyihir di bawah umur yang belum lulus ujian Appearate dan belum juga punya lisensi.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan, Hermione?" Tanya Narcissa.

"I'm okay, Mum," jawab Hermione masih dengan tangan membekap mulut.

Mereka terus berjalan dan sampai di tepi rel. Hogwarts Express mulai meniupkan peluit asap dengan bunyi yang sangat keras.

Hermione menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, seperti sedang mencari sesuatu.

"Kau mencari seseorang?" Tanya Lucius.

"Ya, Dad. Aku menunggu Harry, kami berjanji untuk bertemu di sini dan duduk satu kompartemen," jawab Hermione antusias.

Lucius mengernyitkan alis, hidungnya berkerut seperti mencium sesuatu yang busuk di bawah hidungnya.

"Harry potter?" Lucius menatap tajam Hermione.

"Of course. Tidak ada Harry lain di Hogwarts."

"Dan kenapa kau berteman dengan seorang Potter?"

"Dia baik…,"

"Dad tidak suka, dia itu anak seorang penjilat," potong Lucius.

Hermione tidak suka dengan nada bicara ayahnya. Ayahnya menjelek-jelekkan orang lain seperti menginjak serangga dengan sepatunya. Mudah dan tanpa rasa bersalah.

Hermione memalingkan wajah dan mendapati Ron Weasley – salah satu sahabatnya – tengah bersama Mr. dan Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, Fred, dan George.

"Dad juga berharap kau tidak berteman dengan para rambut merah Weasley," kata Lucius dingin.

"Aku akan berusaha," putus Hermione.

Gadis 12 tahun itu memberi kecupan pada ayah dan ibunya. Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan besar mengenggam lengan kecilnya.

"Kau duduk bersamaku saja," muncul suara baritone penuh penekanan seakan bukan menawari melainkan memaksa.

"Tidak, aku duduk dengan…,"

"Denganku," potong Draco.

Hermione menggeleng namun Draco terlanjur menariknya ke dalam kereta. Demi Merlin, Hermione sedang menunggu Harry tapi saudara pirangnya muncul dan memaksanya untuk duduk satu kompartemen. Draco mendorong Hermione ke dalam kompartemen kosong, ia menutup pintu kaca dan duduk di depan Hermione.

"Biarkan aku keluar! Harry menungguku..," Hermione menunjuk seorang pemuda berkacamata dari balik jendela.

"Sebenarnya kau kenapa? Kau selalu menolak duduk satu kompartemen denganku sejak tahun ajaran keduamu. Kau tidak mau berangkat ke Hogwarts bersamaku, saat pulang liburan pun, kau menghindariku. Apa aku menimbulkan bau busuk yang menyengat hidungmu? Katakan!" Draco berbicara keras-keras.

Mata coklat Hermione melebar, selama ini Draco tidak pernah membentaknya maupun merendahkan diri sendiri. Pemuda 17 tahun itu selalu mengangkat kepala tinggi-tinggi agar status darah murni dan derajatnya terlihat, bahwa dia istimewa.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu,"

"Kau menghindariku….saat aku ingin bersamamu, kau selalu pergi. Aku tahu kalau aku memang lebih banyak bersama temanku, tapi…tidak bisakah kita…maksudku aku…bersamamu?"

Hermione tersenyum mengejek, ia membuka jendela agar angin dapat masuk ke dalam ruang kompartemen dan menghilangkan udara yang menurutnya membuat orang berkeringat.

Rambut semaknya terbang dan bergerak ke belakang.

"Jangan mengeluh seperti wanita, Draco. Semua itu hanya perasaanmu saja, aku sama sekali tidak menghindarimu, aku hanya memberimu kesempatan untuk bersama teman-temanmu lebih lama lagi," Hermione merapikan rambutnya sebentar lalu menatap mata abu-abu dingin Draco Malfoy,

"Karena kau sudah tahun ketujuh, sebentar lagi kau akan lulus dan akan sangat sulit untuk bertemu teman-temanmu. Sedangkan aku…aku akan selalu berada di rumah. Kau bisa menemuiku kapan saja kau mau!"

Draco terlihat menimbang-nimbang apa yang dikatakan Hermione, lalu melempar pandang pada gadis di depannya. Akan tetapi, lagi-lagi Hermione melengos, gadis itu tidak mau menatapnya. Hermione terlihat lebih tua daripada usianya, juga cara berpikirnya bagaikan remaja usia 15 tahun yang sudah mengalami masa puber.

Menggelikan sekaligus menakutkan.

Hermione melambaikan tangannya keluar jendela dan menerbangkan kertas dengan tongkatnya. Draco melihatnya….pemuda tampan berkacamata…Harry Potter.

Entah apa ini tapi Draco merasa dadanya terbakar saat mendengar adiknya memanggil nama Potter berkali-kali dengan nada bahagia sekaligus mohon pengampunan.

" Harry….aku minta maaf karena tidak bisa duduk satu kompartemen denganmu…aku ada urusan dengan Draco," teriak Hermione.

Draco mendengus keras.

Apa? Urusan? Bahkan Hermione mau berbohong agar tidak menyakiti hati Potter yang menurut Draco sok suci itu. Harusnya Draco membungkam mulut Hermione dan bilang pada Harry Potter kalau adiknya telah mencampakkannya.

Draco menarik jubah belakang Hermione sehingga tubuh gadis itu terduduk kembali.

"Tutup jendelanya, udaranya dingin sekali. Kau mau membuatku membeku, ya?"

"Kau tidak akan membeku, kecuali kau berencana berenang di danau hitam pada saat musim dingin."

Hermione mendecakkan lidah seraya menutup jendela hingga menimbulkan bunyi 'dakk' yang cukup keras.

Gadis 12 tahun itu mulai mengobrak-abrik isi tasnya dan mengambil sebuah buku berwarna merah maroon dan owl treat. Hermione membuka penutup sangkar Hermes, dan burung hantu berbulu coklat emas itu ber-uhu-uhu keras.

"Maafkan aku, aku belum sempat memberimu sarapan, Hermes," kata Hermione, ia memasukkan sepotong owl treat ke dalam sangkar.

Draco menyeringai kepada Hermione lalu beralih menatap sangkar burung hantu miliknya yang tanpa penutup. Di dalamnya ada seekor burung hantu berbulu abu-abu serak sedang melotot dengan kedua matanya yangs sebesar kelereng.

"Apa Dragon juga ingin owl treat? Kurasa, Hermes tidak akan keberatan membaginya sedikit," kata Hermione tiba-tiba.

Draco mengangkat bahu.

Sebenarnya Hermione tidak terlalu menyukai Dragon karena burung hantu milik kakaknya itu selalu mengetuk jendela kamarnya di pagi hari, tidak peduli di Hogwarts ataupun di rumah. Hal tersebut membuatnya terbangun lebih pagi daripada jadwal yang telah Hermione tentukan.

Selang beberapa menit terdengar peluit keras dan kereta api mulai berdesing. Hermione buru-buru melihat ke jendela, akan tetapi ia tak mendapati sosok kedua orang tuanya, mereka sudah pergi. Ia menunduk sedih.

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan mendekapnya, menyandarkan kepalanya ke sebuah pundak kekar beraroma mint.

"Apa yang kau…,"

"Sssstttt…kita sudah lama tidak seperti ini kan?"

"Tapi kalau Blaise dan Theo masuk…,"

"Aku akan mengunci pintunya agar kita bisa berduaan," potong Draco dengan senyum jahil.

'Tanpa Potter dan Weasley juga tentunya,' batin Draco.

"Tapi kita…,"

Draco membungkam mulut Hermione, sebelah tangannya menangkup pipi Hermione dan mensejajarkannya dengan wajah Draco, "Diam. Kalau kau protes sekali lagi…aku akan menciummu."

Hermione melotot garang.

"Hmmpphh…hmmmppp..," Hermione mengeram. Mata coklatnya melotot garang dan hidungnya berkali-kali mendengus serta mengeluarkan hawa panas. Gadis 12 tahun itu menggigit tangan Kakaknya.

"Aaawww….shit!"

"Draco…," Hermione meraup udara banyak-banyak dan memberenggut, "Konyol sekali, kenapa kau membungkamku?"

"Aku bilang jangan protes atau aku..,"

"Tapi aku..," Hermione membeku seketika saat sebuah bibir mendarat di atas bibirnya. Hanya sentuhan kulit bibir namun mampu membuat gadis cerdas itu terhenyak dan syok. Draco tak kunjung menarik wajahnya. Pandangan mata abu-abunya turun ke atas bibirnya dan bibir Hermione yang menyatu.

Bibir tipis Draco bergerak, menjilat bibir atas Hermione. Kemudian, menghisap bibir bawah Hermione penuh-penuh. Tangan Draco berkelana menuju tengkuk Hermione, menekannya dengan keras sehingga Hermione tersedak salivanya sendiri. Sedangkan tangan kecil Hermione mendekap Draco erat, menjulur ke arah lipatan ketiaknya dan berpegang pada punggung Draco yang membungkuk.

Pemuda 17 tahun itu berpindah posisi ke samping Hermione agar ia mudah meraih tubuh gadis 12 tahun itu. Draco semakin mendesak Hermione ke salah satu sudut kompartemen, mengesernya perlahan, memegang kendali sementara gadisnya itu memejamkan mata dan menikmati betapa dahsyatnya ciuman kakaknya.

Ciuman pertamanya.

Draco terus saja menekan tubuh Hermione, menghisap bibir bawah adiknya kuat-kuat. Sesautu yang tidak pernah ia lakukan pada gadis lain. Pada detik berikutnya, cengkraman tangan Hermione pada jas Draco mengerat, wajahnya membiru dan tubuhnya lunglai.

Draco segera melepas pagutannya dan menatap wajah cantik Hermione.

Nikmat dan indah.

Draco serasa mendapat kepuasan tersendiri setelah melakukan ciuman gila sekaligus menggairahkan tersebut.

"Hermione, are you Okay?" Tanya Draco, mencoba memastikan keadaan Hermione.

"No, I am not. I was like..," bisik Hermione. Ia memegangi kepalanya sendiri, gadis cantik itu merasakan kalau kepalanya berputar-putar seperti minum dua gelas besar wiski gandum sekaligus. Draco mendekapnya kembali dan menopang kepala Hermione dengan dadanya yang bidang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau menciumku?" Hermione bertanya dengan nafas yang terengah-engah, "Kau hampir membuatku mati kehabisan nafas."

'Kau lebih kejam. Kau membuatku nyaris gila karenamu, Hermione,' batin Draco sembari membelai puncak kepala Hermione.

"Jangan cerewet! Kumohon tetap tetaplah seperti ini," Draco mengeratkan dekapannya sementara Hermione mengerjapkan matanya yang sayu kelelahan.

Gadis cantik itu sama sekali tidak mengerti maksud kakaknya, akan tetapi ia cukup menikmati dekapan kakaknya yang hangat. Dengan sengaja ia menggoda Draco dan menggambar bulatan-bulatan kecil di atas dada Draco dengan tangannya.

"Draco, lepaskan aku! Ini memalukan."

"Tidak mau," Draco menepuk kepala Hermione lembut.

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi!" Hermione mendorong dada Draco.

"Lalu? Kau itu apa? Gadis remaja? Wanita dewasa, hm?," jawab Draco dengan senyum jahil. Pemuda pirang itu memajukan wajahnya lagi, sontak Hermione langsung memejamkan mata.

Draco menyeringai sesaat. Adiknya ini sungguh lucu, ekspresi takut Hermione begitu menggemaskan. Ia jarang berekspresi takut, karena tentu saja Hermione adalah seorang Gryffindor. Draco menaruh telapak tangan kanannya di tangan kiri Hermione, ia menautkan jemarinya dengan jemari milik adiknya.

"Bagiku, kau tetaplah seorang Hermione Malfoy. Orang yang akan aku lindungi."

" Dra-co….."

.

.

'Hermione, kau tahu kenapa aku menciummu? Karena kau perwujudan dari doaku. Tidak bisakah aku memiliki apa yang aku harapkan?'

* * *

"Hey Drake, bersenang-senang lagi, eh?" Blaise melempar tas jinjing ke ranjangnya sendiri.

Draco mengangkat alis, ia meletakkan tasnya dengan hati-hati di atas nakas.

"Tadi aku melihatmu berciuman dengan seorang gadis di kompartemen."

Draco menoleh cepat dan hampir saja menjatuhkan setumpuk perkamen yang coba ia pindahkan dari dalam tas.

"…tapi aku tidak berani masuk karena kau sangat menikmatinya. Jadi, katakan padaku, siapa dia?" lanjut Blaise.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Draco curiga.

"Aku tahu dia bukan Pansy. Dia berambut coklat dan badannya..tidak begitu jelas. Kacanya sedikit buram, lagipula kau menutupinya. Well, Unlucky me," Blaise menyeringai tipis.

"Itu bukan urusanmu."

"Ayolah, apa dia cantik? Dari asrama mana? Dari keluarga mana? Mungkin aku mengenalnya," Blaise terkekeh dan membanting dirinya sendiri ke ranjang.

Draco mengerutkan dahi dan menatap teman sekamarnya itu dengan tatapan permusuhan.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan dia mengenalmu, tidak akan kubiarkan dia dekat denganmu karena dia adalah milikku, Blaise. Dan seorang Malfoy tidak berbagi. Dia milikku."

.

.

.

.

To be continue…..!

.

.

Bab ini lebih pendek daripada yang pertama karena Cygnus udah capek ngetik haha. Penilaian aku serahkan pada reader. aku pasrah *nangis Bombay*

Well, adakah saran? Atau kritik? Ungkapan kebencian?

Saya tunggu semuanya di kotak review, okay?

Wait….ada yang mengharapkan See you? Mmmm…kapan-kapan aku update deh, udah ada ceritanya cuman ga aku publish haha. Maaf ya. So be patient!

See ya…..bye!

^-^ C. Jessenia


	3. Chapter 3

What's up?

I'm back xD

Lagi-lagi respon reader memberiku semangat untuk mengkhayal hahaha. Pada suatu sore yang membosankan aku mendengarkan lagunya Adele dan muncullah ide ini xD. Sebenarnya Cygnus lagi pusing dan lapar banget (bayangin adegan Habibie yang nulis surat pas keadaan sakit dan nangis) akibat jadwal mata kuliah baru yang udah kayak kerja rodi aja. Kebetulan banget yang dipelajarin B. Belanda pula -_-.

Tapi berhubung ada ide, ngga peduli hujan, badai, maupun salju, aku tetep mau update xD.

Pokoknya, Hope y'all enjoy this story! Dan author tidak bertanggung jawab atas segala hal yang di timbulkan cerita ini. Jaga diri anda baik-baik **ngelus jenggot**

WARNING : GAJE, ABAL, INCEST, RATED M, OOC, TYPOS.

* * *

 **Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling**

 **Cygnus Jessenia**

 **Mempersembahkan**

 **Golden**

Bab 3

Draco berjalan terburu-buru dengan 2 langkah normal sekaligus, ia kesal dan moodnya sedang dalam titik terendah alias buruk sekali. Hatinya terbakar karena Blaise memancingnya habis-habisan tentang orang yang diciumnya di kereta. Dan Draco masih cukup waras untuk tidak melepas nama Hermione dari mulutnya.

Blaise Zabini memang pernah bilang kalau dirinya mungkin saja akan tertarik dengan Hermione yang saat itu masih berumur 10 tahun, pasalnya gadis yang kini berusia 12 tahun itu telah menunjukkan kecantikan yang luar biasa di usia belianya.

Oleh karena itu, Draco sangat khawatir. Apakah Blaise serius dengan ucapannya?

Angin pergantian musim menerpa rambut pirang Draco, membawa lembar-lembaran daun birch terbang masuk lewat jendela dan hinggap di atas pundak Draco yang tegang. Mata abu-abunya bersinar garang sedang mengamati sesuatu.

Ia melihat Hermione di ujung lorong dekat kelas mantra bersama Neville Longbottom. Pemuda tampan itu melihat Neville nyengir lebar pada Hermione. Draco semakin tidak suka, pemuda 17 tahun itu berteriak dengan keras.

"HERMIONE!"

Sang adik menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"Draco? Hei….apa yang kau lakukan?" Draco menyeret bagian belakang jubah Hermione, mendesaknya ke tembok dekat patung penyihir bungkuk.

Neville melongo tak mengerti.

"Untuk apa kau bicara dengan bocah gendut bergigi bajing itu?" Tanya Draco.

"Namanya Neville."

"Aku tidak peduli, jadi kenapa kau bicara pada bocah….,"

"Namanya Neville," potong Hermione mengintrupsi perkataan Draco.

"Aku tidak peduli," kata Draco geram.

"Tapi aku peduli peduli, kau pikir siapa yang kau bilang bocah gendut bergigi bajing. Dia temanku, Draco."

"Aku tidak suka padanya," tentang Draco.

"Lalu? Kau tidak punya hak apapun untuk melarangku berteman dengan Neville," Hermione mulai berkacak pinggang. Gayanya sangat mirip dengan Draco kecil yang sok bossy.

"Aku jelas punya..aku kakakmu dan aku sudah menciummu."

Mendadak rona merah merambat perlahan di pipi putih Hermione, tangannya turun dengan dramatis. Ia ingat betul peristiwa yang dialaminya.

Berciuman.

Ciumannya dengan Draco adalah ciuman pertamanya dan ciuman yang sekaligus menggairahkan.

"Itu tidah merubah apapun…," Hermione menggeleng cepat. Ia berkeras untuk melupakan lumatan bibir Draco, hisapannya dan sekuali gairah yang mengguyur basah tubuhnya.

'Sial'

Hermione malah semakin ingat adegan ciuman itu. Otaknya berteriak frustasi agar Hermione mau membuang ingatan bodohnya, akan tetapi hatinya berkata lain…..ciuman itu bagaikan godam yang menghancurkan tembok yang sengaja Hermione bangun untuk menhindari Draco selama 2 tahun berturut-turut.

Tahun keduanya di Hogwarts, Hermione benar-benar menghindar total dari Draco. Gadis Slytherin yang pernah mencium Draco selalu menempel ketat pada Draco. Gadis itu bagaikan kertas kering yang terkena lem dan menempel pada tiang beton. Hermione sangat risih melihatnya.

Menghindar dari seorang Draco Malfoy sangatlah berat, ia bahkan rela tidak pulang ke Malfoy Manor dan melewatkan natal serta paskah di Hogwarts karena Hermione tidak suka kalau-kalau Pansy atau perempuan lain datang ke rumah dan menemui Draco dengan gaya angkuh bak nyonya besar.

"Jadi ciuman itu tidak ada artinya bagimu?"

"Aku tidak mengerti, arti apa? Bukankah apa yang kau lakukan itu adalah salah satu dari tindakan jahilmu?"

Draco mendengus keras, ia mendecih sesaat lalu tertawa mengejek,

"Susah sekali membuat bocah 12 tahun mengerti apa yang orang dewasa katakan," Hermione memutar bola mata, Draco sama sekali belum dewasa.

"….apa kau tidak bisa membedakannya? Antara ciuman atau kejahilan? Aku bahkan hampir meledak karena menahan hasratku…untuk memilikimu…perasaan ini tidak bisa kupahami, Hermione."

Hermione bisa melihat api di mata Draco, ia bisa melihat mata itu berkilat berbahaya, lebih mengerikan dari milik Prof. Snape.

"D-Draco…,"

"Aku merasa buta dan bodoh …aku bahkan memarahi Blaise dan anak Slytherin lainnya," Nada bicara Draco meninggi.

Hermione tidak tahu pada akhirnya pembicaraan ini akan berakhir kemana atau bermuara ke masalah apa. Dimulai dengan perdebatan tentang Neville lalu ciuman kemudian masalah perasaan.

Apa ini? Apa ini boleh dikatakan semacam lelucon dari sihir sakti Weasley?

"…aku menyukaimu."

Hermione membatu. Entah apa yang terjadi, lorong di lantai 2 itu seakan berubah jadi dingin seperti kedatangan dementor. Jantung Hermione berdegup kencang penuh keretakan.

"Apa?"

"Kau jelas-jelas sudah mendengar semuanya," Draco berbalik memunggungi Hermione, kemudian berbalik lagi dan mulai menunduk.

Saat ini Hermione baru menyadari kalau Draco begitu jangkung. Kakaknya itu tinggi, kurus dan berkulit pucat seperti bayi.

"Aku menciummu karena aku menyukaimu. Kau tahu itu Hermione. Sekarang apa jawabanmu?"

***golden***

Hermione duduk di atas kursi merah berlengan di ruang rekreasi Gryffindor. Sesekali ia melempar batu kecil ke dalam perapian kemusian bermain dengan tongkatnya dan memunculkan bunga api atau sebuket anggrek warna ungu.

Hatinya berkecamuk, hatinya terombang-ambing. Pikirannya terbang jauh, membayangkan sosok Draco yang memeluknya dan berkata 'aku sayang padamu'. Dahinya berkerut, Hermione jubahnya sendiri dan berusaha mencari pencerahan.

'Sekarang apa jawabanmu?'

Kata itu….

"Aaarrrgghhh…," Hermione menutup wajahnya sembari meringkuk menekuk kaki.

"Hermione?" panggil seorang gadis, "Kau disitu kan?"

"Hai Gin," Jawab Hermione dengan nada lemah.

Ginny menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa tak jauh dari perapian, ia mendongan menatap langit-langit ruang rekreasi yang gelap, hanya ada beberapa lilin melayang yang samar-samar berpendar di atas ketinggian.

"Kau tidak banyak bicara hari ini," kata Ginny memecah kesunyian.

"Tidak ada yang harus dibicarakan atau di ceritakan," Jawab Hermione malas, ia semakin meringkuk dan mengangkat kedua kakinya ke atas sofa.

"Kau sendiri kenapa? Seharian ini kau tidak banyak bicara juga."

Ginny menghela nafas dan mendengus sekaligus.

"Aku sedang bertengkar dengan Ron. Kau lihat betapa konyolnya dia? Dia menyuruh-nyuruh seperti bos besar," keluh Ginny.

"Ouh, I am sorry," Hermione mengintip wajah Ginny dari balik rambut semaknya.

"Ya, dia memang konyol dan sedikit protektif. Sudahlah, lupakan si bodoh itu."

"Y-yeah. Mmmm…Gin…menurutmu kalau seorang kakak mengatakan suka pada adiknya, apakah itu semacam tindakan protektif juga?"

***golden***

Hermione berkali-kali bangun kemudian membaringkan diri lagi di ranjangnya, teman-teman yang sekamar dengannya kini sudah terbang ke alam mimpi, mendengkur halus dan sesekali bergerak mengubah posisi tubuh. Namun, Hermione sama sekali tak bisa memejamkan mata apalagi terlelap dan mimpi indah seperti dapat nilai outstanding di semua mata pelajaran yang di ujikan.

Ia tengah memikirkan jawaban Ginny atas pertanyaannya. Jawaban Ginny cukup logis untuk anak seusianya. Semua jawaban Ginny seperti gaung yang bergema di kepalanya, terus memantul dan tidak mau hilang.

'Kurasa itu penyimpanan, itu bukan protektifitas tapi obsesi, Hermione. Seorang kakak tidak boleh suka pada adiknya. Coba bayangkan jika salah satu kakakku ternyata menyukaiku, Mum dan Dad akan membunuhku.'

Hermione masih begitu ingat saat Ginny berbisik mengatakan, gadis Weasley itu bergidik dan gemetar,

'Jadi, jawaban untuk Draco adalah…,'

Hermione merasa percuma saja ia berbaring di atas ranjang, toh walaupun jarum jam menunjuk angka 11.30, matanya tetap tak mau terpejam. Hermione merasa dirinya butuh penyegaran.

Gadis cantik itu bangkit, tulangnya berbunyi keras saat ia mencoba berdiri tegak. Ia memakai sandal tidurnya yang berbulu jingga seperti bulu crookshanks dan mengambil jubah merah yang ada di samping bantal. Dengan langkah pelan, ia mencoba keluar dari kamar, meninggalkan Parvati dan Lavender yang terlelap.

Ruang rekreasi sangat sepi, perapian mulai padam dan meninggalkan bara kemerahan, udara pu masih hangat. Di sudut-sudut ruang Rekreasi banyak bertebaran perkamen, dadu dan beberapa bidak catur yang tercecer.

Hermione terus berjalan dan keluar dari asrama, dilihatnya Nyonya gemuk tengah terkantuk-kantuk, sanggul besarnya membuat kepalanya terhuyung ke kanan dan ke kiri. Gadis itu mendapati Peeves yang melayang-layang di antara jejeran baju zirah dan Rahib gemuk yang melintas cepat.

Beberapa kali Hermione menoleh ke belakang saat berjalan melewati lorong gelap dan menuruni tangga, ia merasa diikuti. Ia hanya khawatir terpergok Argus Filch, penjaga tua Hogwarts yang temperamental, bergigi kuning dan suka marah-marah.

Hermione terus menuruni tangga hingga sampai di lantai 5, ia berjalan kea rah patung boris yang membingungkan dan melihat kamar mandi prefek.

Terdengar langkah kaki…..hanya samar-samar….akan tetapi cukup untuk membuat Hermione berjengit dan menoleh dengan wajah panik.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanya seseorang.

"Jenggot Merlin," Hermione reflek melepas jubah yang dibebatkan ke tubuhnya dan buru-buru mengacungkan tongkat sihir.

"Kau mau menyihirku atau menusuk mataku?" kata suara itu, menyebalkan, dengan nada sarkasme yang kentara.

Orang itu menurunkan tongkat Hermione yang menyentuh pangkal hidungnya dan meniup wajah Hermione dengan lembut, membekapnya, dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Jangan biarkan matamu tertutup, selalu waspada atau kau akan berakhir seperti ini," orang itu menekan tongkatnya ke leher Hermione. Ia terdengar seperti Alastor Moody.

"Bukan saatnya untuk berduel, Draco. Kau mau kita berdua tertangkap oleh Filch?" Hermione berusaha memberontak.

"Untuk apa khawatir? Aku prefek, aku punya berpuluh alibi kuat," Draco menyeringai.

"Kalau begitu lepaskan aku, aku harus kembali. Aku bukan prefek."

"Kau tertangkap sweety, berkeliaran di tengah malam memakai piama seksi," Draco bersiul genit sembari meremas pinggang Hermione.

Hermione memutar bola mata.

Seksi? Demi Merlin, ia memakai piama putih berlengan panjang, juga dengan celana panjang. Hermione rasa Draco sedang mengigau.

"Sudahlah, lepaskan aku! Kaki ku kram."

Draco membawa Hermione ke depan pintu kamar mandi prefek dan bergumam lirih, "Gryndilow."

Pintu terbuka dan menampakkan kamar mandi yang mewah. Hermione merasa kamar mandi ini lebih mewah dari yang ia miliki di manor.

"Aku menunggu, Mione. Jawaban untuk pertanyaan kemarin, apa?" Draco menarik tongkat Hermione dan mendekap adiknya itu.

"Apa? Katakan padaku agar aku bisa mendengarnya."

"….."

"Katakan!"

"Aku….maksudku…..kita….k-kita bersaudara," Hermione memegang lengan Draco yang menggantung di depan dadanya.

"Hmmm," sahut Draco.

"Aku yakin kau tahu kalau saudara….tidak boleh….," Hermione tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya, ia berbalik dan memandang Draco.

"Hmm?"

"Jadi….," manik cokelat Hermione bertemu dengan manik kelabu Draco yang berkilat ganjil, mata Draco seeakan mengunci pandangan Hermione.

Draco membungkuk dan mendekatkan wajahnya, menyapukan nafas hangatnya ke seluruh permukaan wajah Hermione.

"Aku tidak peduli, aku tetap menyukaimu, aku menginginkanmu…menjadi milikku…seutuhnya," sambung Draco. Pemuda itu mulai mengecup hidung Hermione lalu berhenti sejenak.

"Kau hanya suka padaku, itu mungkin hanya rasa sayang pada seorang saudara," meski mengelak sekalipun wajah Hermione diliputi rona merah yang kentara di sekitar tulang pipinya, "Kau pasti hanya ingin mempermainkan aku. Sejak kapan kau menyukaiku? secara harfiah aku masih anak-anak dan...dan…," Hermione terdiam saat menyadari ia terlalu banyak bicara sedangkan Draco diam mendengarkan semua alibinya.

"Apa kau percaya aku sudah menyukai seorang gadis sejak aku berusia 9 tahun dan aku baru menyadarinya saat usiaku menginjak 11 tahun? Apa penantianku selama 8 tahun ini kau sebut main-main?"

Mata Hermione membesar seketika, apa Draco sudah menyukainya sejak lama? Ini tidak mungkin kan? Astaga!

Sedetik kemudian Draco mulai mengecup bibir sang adik, menautkan bibirnya dan menghisap bibir Hermione dalam-dalam. Ia kembali berhenti dan menatap Hermione dengan intens.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika aku bilang iya atau aku juga menyukaimu?" Tanya Hermione.

"Mungkin kita bisa mulai berkencan," Draco menyeringai, pemuda tampan itu kembali mengecup bibir adiknya lagi," atau melakukan hal lain seperti," Draco menggigit bibir bawah Hermione, "…berciuman disini atau melakukan sesuatu yang lain."

Hermione merasakan kakinya melumer, tangannya meraba pipi tirus Draco, mengusap kulit pucat itu dengan perlahan sambil merasakan hisapan kuat di bibirnya, merasakan lidah Draco menerobos giginya. Hermione merasa jika ia bisa pingsan kapan saja karena ciuman kakanya begitu panas dan menggairahkan.

"Aku akan menjagamu," bisik Draco.

"Kalau aku bilang tidak?"

Mendadak Draco menghentikan ciumannya, matanya beralih kembali pada dua permata cokelat di depannya.

"Maka aku akan mengejarmu sampai kau bersedia berkata 'ya'," kata Draco, " meskipun itu selamanya."

* * *

"…dengar tidak? Bagaimana menurutmu, Drake?" Tanya Theo, ia menyenggol Draco.

"Eh? Kau bertanya padaku? Tanya Draco.

"Tentu saja, kecuali kau tadi mendengarku memanggil nama orang lain," Theo merengut,

"Apa? Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Apa sih yang kau bicarakan?" Draco menyentakkan kepalanya sebagai indikasi tidak mengerti.

"Maksudku tim quidditch Slytherin sedang mempersiapkan rencana untuk membantai Gryffindor. Menurutku kita bisa menghajar mereka pekan ini."

"Hm, terserah kau saja," jawab Draco malas-malasan, ia kembali memandang ke seberang. Draco melihat Hermione yang berbicara panjang lebar pada Harry dan teman rambut merah Weasley-nya.

Sesekali gadis 12 tahun itu menunjuk buku tebal dan memukul kepala Ron yang sebelumnya membuat gerakan mengendikkan bahu. Draco suka gadis itu, gadis yang semalam berkata 'ya' dengan suara desah yang tertahan, gadis yang semalam balas menciumnya dengan gerakan kaku dan tak sengaja menggigit lidahnya serta gadis yang mengangguk patuh saat Dracoo mengutarakan keinginannya untuk memilik Hermione seutuhnya.

Dia juga lah gadis yang mengerang kesal saat Draco melepas pagutannya hanya untuk sekedar menarik nafas. Semalam adalah kejadian yang paling indah bagi Draco. Ia dan Hermione terus berciuman dalam jangka waktu yang cukup lama. Draco bahkan nyaris melampaui batas, ia terlanjur melepas piama atas Hermione. Untung saja Peeves membuat keributan dengan menjatuhkan beberapa senjata yang ada di baju zirah sehingga mereka segera sadar dengan apa yang terjadi.

'Kau milikku, Hermione.' Ini adalah kata yang meluncur dari mulut Draco semalam.

'A-aku tahu,' dan ini adalah jawaban yang Hermione lontarkan dengan wajah merona yang lucu.

Di meja Slytherin Draco masih memandangi Hermione, namun tak berapa lama ia berdiri dan melangkah ke seberang meja dan mendekati sang adik di ujung meja Gryffindor. Draco bisa melihat Hermione yang membelalakkan mata dan menunduk malu saat melihatnya. Draco tahu, Hermione pasti sangat malu bertemu dengannya setelah kejadian semalam. Ia tahu itu.

"Hermione..," panggil Draco.

Harry dan Ron menoleh dan memandang Draco sengit, walau keduanya adalah sahabat baik Hermione, jujur saja mereka sama sekali tidak menyukai seoramg Draco Malfoy. Pemuda berambut pirang itu memiliki kepribadian yang berbanding terbalik dengan saudara perempuannya. Draco jahil, sombong, semena-mena, dan sok kuasa.

"Mau apa kau kesini, Malfoy?" Tanya Ron dengan nada tak suka.

"Aku tidak memanggilmu, Weaselbee. Aku bilang Hermione," jawab Draco.

Wajah Ron memerah dan ia hampir saja mengumpat keras-keras di depan umum, dimana ada ratusan anak di aula.

"Ada apa, Draco? Tanya Hermione.

"Aku perlu bicara padamu, sweety," Draco menjawabnya dengan penekanan pada kata 'sweety'.

Hermione hampir saja tersedak jus labunya saat Draco memanggilnya sweety dan tentu saja gadis itu melotot tak suka. Belum sempat Hermione menjawab, Draco sudah menyeretnya ke kelas kosong di lantai dasar. Ia mendorong Hermione masuk ke dalam dan memeluknya.

"Jangan pernah memanggilku sweety lagi!" kata Hermione sedikit marah.

"Apa hal itu yang ingin kau katakana saat kita hanya berdua?" bisik Draco, kepalanya sedang menelusuri leher indah Hermione.

"Bukan, tapi jangan pernah -,"

" Kalau begitu aku akan memanggilmu love," potong Draco.

Hermione mendorong kepala Draco dan menatap mata abu-abu sang kakak dengan garang.

"Jangan!" Hermione mendikte Draco.

Draco tersenyum tipis dan memeluk Hermione lagi.

"Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin memeluk dan mencium kekasihku di pagi hari," Draco melonggarkan pelukannya lalu memegang kedua lengan Hermione, "sebelum dia jadi orang lain di detik berikutnya."

Hermione paham benar apa yang dimaksud Draco dalam perkataannya barusan.

"Draco aku…,"

"Berjanjilah kalau kau tidak akan pernah pergi dariku, Hermione," Draco menuntut sebuah janji dari Hermione.

"Draco, aku…tidak tahu….kau dan aku….Mum dan Dad pasti akan sangat marah jika mereka tahu, maksudku…," Hermione memainkan jubah Draco yang bisa di sentuhnya. Pupil matanya bergerak ke atas untuk melihat bagaimana ekspresi kakaknya.

"Inilah yang kutakutkan..," Draco sengaja menggantung kalimatnya. Pemuda itu membalas tatapan mata coklat Hermione.

"Apa?" Hermione berkedip penasaran.

"Penyesalanmu." Kata Draco dalam nada rendah.

"Aku hanya tidak yakin, maksudku kita sedarah dan tiba-tiba kita menjalin hubungan. A-aku ragu-,"

"Sssttt…jangan bicara lagi, Hermione. Aku tidak mau mendengarnya. Jangan pernah ragu karena aku tidak pernah ragu sama sekali. Tidak sedetikpun," potong Draco.

Pemuda 17 tahun itu meremas tangan Hermione, menunggu Hermione kembali bersuara.

"Aku berpikir apakah kau mempermainkan aku? Kau tahu, aku tidak pernah punya kekasih, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan. Demi Merlin, aku baru akan menginjak 13 tahun!" kata Hermione dengan nada frustasi.

"Akan kutunjukkan, Hermione, akan kutunjukkan indahnya cinta…..hingga kau tak bisa melepasnya…..akan terus jadi Malfoy," bisik Draco penuh penekanan. Ia langsung saja melumat bibir Hermione, mencengkeram pinggang gadis ciliknya erat.

Tinggi badan Hermione yang hanya beberapa ratus senti tak cukup untuk menggapai Draco yang jangkung dan menjulang layaknya menara sehingga si pemuda harus rela membungkuk dalam-dalam.

"Mungkin aku bodoh, Hermione. Mungkin aku tidak normal….mencintai saudara perempuanku sendiri yang masih kecil…..mungkin aku pedofil," ucap Draco terputus-putus karena ia terus mengecap bibir adiknya yang semakin lama semakin terasa manis.

Hermione yang sudah sampai pada batasnya berusaha memberontak.

Ia butuh nafas, ia butuh oksigen.

Jari jemarinya terkatup kemudian membuka kembali, berusaha menjangkau tubuh Draco. Akan tetapi, Draco tetap menberondongnya dengan banyak ciuman sehingga seketika itu Hermione mendesah seraya mengambil nafas banyak-banyak.

Demi Jenggot Merlin, ini memalukan! Bagaimana bisa ia bersuara seperti itu di depan seorang laki-laki.

Draco tergelak dan berhenti mencium Hermione. Sang Malfoy pertama mengusap rambut adiknya yang sedikit basah karena peluh. Perlahan ia juga mulai melepas pegangannya pada Hermione.

"Cukup! Cukup untuk hari ini!" ucap Draco.

"Untuk hari ini? Jadi…besok….?" Hermione terlihat berpikir keras.

"Besok aku akan mendengar desahan yang lebih kuat dari mulut kekasihku," Draco menyeringai dan meraih pipi Hermione yang kemerahan,

"Berperilakulah dengan baik di sekolah, jangan tersenyum terlalu banyak, jangan terlalu dekat dengan Weasel dan Potty, jadilah anak penurut," Draco mencium kening Hermione.

"Namanya Potter dan Weasley," koreksi Hermione.

"Apa bedanya? Mereka memang seperti musang dan pispot," kata Draco dengan nada puas.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy," Hermione memanggil nama lengkap kakaknya sebagai tanda ketidaksukaan. Ibunya – Narcissa Malfoy- juga melakukan hal yang sama jika sedang jengkel.

"Oke..oke…Potter dan Weasley si anak banyak. Puas?"

Hermione masih memasang wajah masam dan makin melotot. Draco yakin kalau Hermione menambah tekanan pada wajahnya maka sebentar lagi bola mata adiknya itu akan menggelinding keluar dari rongganya.

"Sampai jumpa…," kata Draco sembari melangkah pergi, ia memperlihatkan seringai dan kedipan mata nakalnya.

Ruangan mendadak menjadi gelap, suara dorongan pintu terdengar jelas di telinga Hermione.

Gadis itu meringis.

Apa semuanya harus seperti ini?

Bagaimana jika hatinya tidak berkata bohong, bagaimana jika ia juga menyukai saudara kandungnya sendiri sejak lama?

Ia dan Draco….harus bagaimana?

.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUE…!

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya ...tbc

Gimana semakin seru atau ada yang bingung?

Oh ya, disini Draco itu seangkatan sama Percy Weasley ( 4 tahun di atas Hermione dan 2 tahun di atas saudaraku yang jahil Fred & George)

Reader : Huuuuuuuu!

Cygnus : Napa sih?-_- sirik aja lo pada

Terus yang jadi villain dari Slytherin sapa dong? Ntar juga ada, tenang aja.

Tom munculnya kapan? NTAR! Sabar bro. okay?

Nb : dimohon kritik dan sarannya (bebas layanan pulsa tapi butuh jaringan internet haha)

Satu lagi jangan meniru adegan yang ada di sini karena bahaya banget, apabila ada kesamaan cerita atau alur dengan fic lain, itu sama sekali ngga di sengaja.

See ya next time!

With Love,

Cygnus Jessenia


	4. Chapter 4

Hey ya!

Did y'all missed me? Haha *kepedean*

Niatnya sih mau update agak lama soalnya tugas Negara lagi bejibun, Cygnus sampe mau pingsan saking banyaknya haha

Tapi karena para reader udah pada ngejerit ga jelas jadi aku sempet-sempetin update lah.

How kind of me B) *ditimpuk sandal*

Sebenarnya Cygnus agak bingung soalnya ni yang review terbelah menjadi dua pendapat yang satu Dramione forever and the other side is No Incenst forever haha. Jadi gimana nih?

Bales review dulu ya!

Guest : ini jadinya gimana? Setuju? Ga setuju?

Narcisssy : maunya setiap chap bisa bikin geregetan dan favorit haha. Btw, ini Tom bakal muncul.

Aquadewi : I'm sorry, kamu jadi ga paham. Author emang payah! 2 langkah sekaligus itu harusnya ditambahin dari langkah normal. Aku kan bayanginnya Draco tinggi kan, terus langkahnya tu 2 kali dari orang normal. Terus yang penyimpanan itu salah haha. Betulnya penyimpangan. Maafkan saya. ide kamu saya tampung dan akan saya pertimbangkan.

AoKesatsukan : ketawa? Dimana bagian lucunya? Haha

undhott : ini udah paling kilat haha

Rei Hanna : makasih ya dukungannya.

ayame : haha, iri? Bisa aja. Sebenernya author juga sih. Lah ini kenapa pada ngga normal haha

gue: thanks ya bro. kamu kayaknya suka ya kalo Draco jadi pedofil? Lol

ujichan: enaknya protektif ngga?

Just A Guest : thanks ya. ini update kok.

Guesttt : makasih, aku harap kamu dan readers lain ga bosen.

: yap yap okay.

Gryffindor- Slytherin shipper : kamu maunya gimana? Saran dong.

luvdramione: makasih, ini udah yang paling cepet. Super kilat haha

Alvia KR : Okay! Aku harap semakin seru juga.

niindi : kakak? Haha okelah gapapa. Ini kakak update

shadramione: I'm sorry, I've been busy this week. But don't worry I'm back now. I don't want to make you disappointed ^^

Okay segitu aja dulu, ga mau banyak-banyak menggurui hahaha

Reader : emang kamu pinter apa?

Cygnus : maunya sih pinter-_- aku mau jadi jenius ^^

Reader : ni orang tukang ngayal *siap" nimpuk sandal*

Cygnus : staaaawwwp! Put it down! Put it down! Good!

Nah, Okay kita hentikan kegilaan ini and check this out!

Hope you all enjoy this chapter!

Ga suka? jangan baca guys ^^

WARNING : GA JELAS, OOC, INCEST, TYPOS, ABAL, BERBAHAYA, HARUS DIBACA DENGAN KEMANTAPAN HATI, MENGANDUNG KUTUKAN TAK TERMAAFKAN!

* * *

 **Harry Potter © J. K Rowling**

 **Cygnus Jessenia**

 **Present**

 **Golden**

Bab 3

 _Angin berhembus kencang, menabrak jendela keras-keras dan menimbulkan suara dengung yang kentara di telinga. Di dalam sebuah kamar yang hangat terdapat tiga sosok yang sedang bergumul dibalik selimut tebal._

 _Seorang wanita paruh baya dan dua anak kecil._

 _Yang satu adalah seorang gadis kecil cantik bergigi kelinci dan anak laki-laki berambut pirang licin. Mereka saling berebut pelukan si wanita paruh baya._

" _Mum, ceritakan lagi! Aku mohon!" rengek si gadis._

" _Ceritakan yang lain, Mum. Aku sudah bosan dengan cerita Babbity Rabbity itu," kata si anak laki-laki._

" _Sebaiknya kalian segera tidur, cerita selanjutnya akan Mum ceritakan besok," si wanita mengelus rambut sang gadis cilik kemudian beralih mengusap bahu si anak lai-laki._

" _Aku ingin tidul dengan Mum. Di sini hangat. Kau…kembalilah ke kamalmu, Dlaco," kata si gadis._

 _Draco terlihat mengerutkan dahi dan berpikir. Usianya yang hampir menginjak 10 tahun memaksanya untuk bertindak lebih dewasa serta tahu arti dari kata malu._

 _Namun, tiba-tiba Draco memeluk ibunya._

" _Kalau kau disini, aku juga akan tetap tinggal. Aku tahu kau mau memonopoli Mum, jangan serakah, Hermione," Draco memeluk Narcissa lebih erat daripada yang sebelumnya._

 _Hermione seketika itu memasang wajah cemberut, ia ikut memeluk Narcissa sembari meremas gaun tidur sang ibu dan menggeleng kuat. Gadis cilik itu mengenggam tangan Draco dan mencubit pipi putih sang kakak,_

" _Aku tidak kebe-er-ratan membagi Mum denganmu, Dlaco. Milikku adalah milikmu juga."_

" _Aku sayang padamu, Hermione," kata Draco spontan. Ia mengecup pipi sang adik yang kemerahan._

" _Mum lebih sayang kepada kalian berdua."_

 _Narcissa terharu dan langsung memeluk kedua buah hatinya_

 _Mereka adalah anak-anaknya…_

 _Bersaudara…._

… _..._

…

"Mum," panggil seseorang lirih dalam tidurnya, "maafkan aku….ini salahku…..bukan Draco….," lanjutnya dengan sedikit meracau.

"Hermione, bangun! Hermione!" Lavender mengguncang tubuh mungil Hermione.

"…..Draco," Hermione mulai membuka mata, ia menyipitkan mata sebagai reaksi atas terangnya cahaya tongkat yang di arahkan Lavender ke wajahnya.

"Ada apa, Lavender?" Tanya Hermione dengan suara parau yang lebih serak dari igauannya.

"Kau mengigau, Hermione. Kau memanggil-manggil nama Draco," Lavender mematikan cahaya tongkatnya dan duduk di sebelah Hermione. Parvati nampaknya ikut terbangun karena suara keretak dan decitan ranjang.

"Ap- maksudku benarkah?"

"Ya, apa kau butuh Draco? Kau ingin bertemu dengannya?" Tanya Lavender.

"Tidak. A-aku hanya bermimpi. A-ku mau ke kamar mandi sebentar," Hermione tersenyum hangat. Matanya yang merah tak mempengaruhi kecantikannya. Ia bangkit dan keluar dari asrama.

Lukisan nyonya gemuk tengah tidur ayam seperti biasa. Ia bergoyang kesana-kemari karena sanggulnya. Tak berapa lama terdengar bunyi kelontang besi yang berjatuhan.

Itu pasti Peeves

Malam menjadi waktu favorit bagi Peeves untuk mengacau, ia biasa melempar semua peralatan memasak para peri, mengobrak-abrik isi lemari sapu dan menjatuhkan beberapa potong besi serta senjata dari baju zirah. Hal tersebut akan membuat Filch mengomel keesokan harinya. Lalu, pria jelek itu akan memperlihatkan giginya serta memarahi siapa saja yang ia duga sebagai biang masalah.

Hermione tiba di lantai 6, koridor terlihat begitu sepi dan lengang. Berjalan sendirian di tengah malam dengan suara-suara ribut tak berwujud tak membuatnya gentar.

Ia seorang Gryffindor. Ingat?

Tiba-tiba ada yang menutup matanya dari belakang dan membawanya ke suatu tempat. Orang tersebut juga merebut tongkat Vine yang ada di saku jubah tidur Hermione.

"Lepaskan aku! Siapa kau?" protes Hermione.

"Hei….kau dengar ….lepaskan aku," teriak Hermione.

"Jangan teriak-teriak begitu, Love."

"D-Draco? Itu kau?" Tanya Hermione dalam posisi mata tertutup.

"Tentu saja ini aku. Apa kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu disentuh lelaki lain? Aku sama sekali tidak akan tinggal diam," jawab Draco sok kejam.

Hermione meraih telapak tangan Draco yang menutupi matanya. Kegelapan malam menjadi latar perjumpaan mereka di toilet pria di lantai 6. Api-api kecil pada setiap ujung lilin bergoyang pelan dan menghasilkan bayangan gelap dari kandil emas yang tak tertembus cahaya.

Hermione menatap Draco dalam keremangan. Wajah Draco berkabut dan samar.

Dengan tangan gemetar Hermione menyentuh pipi kiri Draco yang tertutup kegelapan. Gadis cantik itu meraba setiap jengkal kulit halus yang harusnya tidak boleh ia miliki.

Draco menyambutnya dengan genggaman tangan dan belaian.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Draco.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. A-aku hanya merindukanmu," Hermione mempersempit jaraknya dengan Draco. Kaki telanjangnya melangkah ragu. Akan tetapi, ia sama sekali tak ragu ketika harus menyandarkan kepala di dada Draco, mendengarkan setiap detak jantung saudaranya yang indah.

Draco tersenyum tipis saat Hermione mendekapnya, menyusupkan tangannya ke lipatan ketiak Draco dengan erat. Katakanlah Draco gila atau pedofil, namun kenyataannya ia cinta pada Hermione Malfoy. Gadis usia 13 tahun yang merupakan adiknya sendiri.

"Aku baru saja memimpikanmu…,"

Senyum Draco mengembang bak bunga mekar. Bibirnya melengkung sempurna ketika mengetahui bahwa sang adik juga memikirkannya.

"…bertengkar dengan Dad. Aku bermimpi Mum menangis…..Mum kecewa."

Senyum Draco seketika hilang bagai pasir yang diterjang ombak besar. Tangannya terkepal hingga buku-buku tangannya memutih. Ia mengertakkan gigi dengan keras.

"Kau takut?" Tanya Draco dengan nada sedingin es.

"Aku takut Draco. Aku takut Dad akan menyakitimu…..aku takut mengecewakan Mum," jawab Hermione setengah meratap. Gadis itu bagaikan ditekan memanggul beban dunia.

Hati Draco serasa ditekan oleh kaki Troll sehingga begitu sakit dan sesak. Kran air tiba-tiba mengucur, memecah kesunyian antara dua makhluk tersebut.

"Tapi aku tidak mau melepasmu, Hermione! Aku tidak ingin mengalah pada pria lain, aku tidak ingin orang lain memilikimu. Aku tidak mau melepasmu," kata Draco dengan ekspresi kaku namun jantungnya hampir meledak ketika melihat Hermione mendongak dan bersimbah air mata. Lelehan air mata jatuh perlahan-lahan di kedua pipinya.

Binar mata dan ruam kemerahan di pipi Hermione menggetarkan sesuatu di dalam diri Draco. Mata abu-abunya terpaku pada bibir mungil Hermione yang saling mengatup satu sama lain. Draco menelan ludah dan menunduk untuk mencium puncak kepala Hermione.

Kepolosan adiknya telah membangkitkan sesuatu yang lain dalam tubuhnya.

"Usiaku 17 tahun, Hermione. Aku tahu yang mana rasa suka, yang mana rasa cinta. Aku merasakannya, sekarang, bersamamu," ucap Draco seolah ia ingin menepis semua perkataan dan keraguan Hermione. Seolah ia ingin menegaskan meskipun Lucius menarik semua warisan Draco, pemuda itu tak akan mundur.

"Kau adalah laki-laki pertama yang menciumku, kau mengajariku banyak hal. Aku…aku merasakannya bersamamu. Tapi, Draco…aku tidak tahu."

"Selama kita bersama dan saling mencintai tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Aku akan menjagamu, aku bisa melindungimu, bahkan menteri sihir pun tak akan bisa menyentuh dan mengambilmu dariku," Draco berjanji. Pemuda itu menyeka air mata adiknya dan mengecup mata Hermione.

"Jangan menangis lagi. Melihatmu bersedih membuat diriku seperti manusia tak berguna," Draco menunduk dan membelai pipi Hermione penuh rasa sayang.

Kemudian ia memeluk Hermione, membiarkan air mata sang adik membasahi tuxedo yang ia pakai.

"Aku tidak pernah menyesal terlahir sebagai seorang Malfoy. Karena dengan begitu, aku bisa leluasa mengenalmu dan menjadi salah satu bagian hidupmu," Draco mengangkat dagu Hermione.

Hermione kembali menangis, perkataan Draco semakin mengontraskan kesalahan mereka. Menjalin hubungan dengan kakakmu sendiri?

Demi Merlin, ini adalah masalah yang paling gila!

******golden*****

Aula besar begitu ramai dengan celoteh anak-anak yang sedang menyantap berbagai hidangan hasil masakan peri rumah Hogwarts yang jumlahnya ratusan. Pai daging cincang, kentang panggang dan jus labu terhidang di atas meja, mengundang setiap murid untuk mencicipi.

Ron bahkan sudah berliur sejak kakinya baru melangkah ke aula besar. Hermione mengetukkan tongkat sihirnya ke atas meja lalu munculah serbet totol-totol merah.

"Liurmu eerr…jatuh," kata Hermione sembari menempelkan serbet ke mulut Ron dengan cepat.

Cuaca yang semakin digin memaksa Hermione merapatkan jubah dan menoleh ke arah jendela di samping meja makan Slytherin. Mata hazelnya menangkap sesuatu, hatinya tercubit ketika melihat seorang gadis kelas 6 sedang mengusap wajah Draco dengan sapu tangan.

Hatinya terbakar ketika gadis tersebut melihat respon Draco yang biasa-biasa saja, seolah mengizinkan tubuhnya untuk disentuh.

Tangan Hermione terkepal di atas pahanya.

"Dia itu siapa?" Tanya Hermione datar.

"Siapa? Oh…Astoria," sahut George ketika Hermione menunjuk gadis di sebelah Draco.

"Anak Slytherin. Kelas 6, katanya sih dia pacar si pirang itu. Mereka belum lama dekat, kau tahulah banyak gosip murahan tentang mereka," George mengangkat bahu dan melanjutkan acara makannya.

Hermione merasakan gelegak amarah yang berkecamuk di hatinya. Draco tak pernah bilang atau…mungkin kakaknya itu menyembunyikannya?

"Kau tidak tahu ya?" Tanya Lee Jordan.

Hermione menggeleng pelan sambil melahap kue labu yang baru saja muncul disertai kepulan asap. Hazelnya kembali menelusuri sosok Draco,

Beginikah rasanya cemburu?

Selama ini dialah yang selalu ragu akan hubungannya dengan Draco, harusnya ia tidak merasakan ini, tidak merasakan dorongan kuat untuk mengakui bahwa Draco juga miliknya.

Harusnya tidak…

* * *

Harry, Ron, Neville dan Hermione berjalan menelusuri tangga panjang menuju kelas ramuan. Dinding yang licin dan lembab membuat siapapun bergidik jijik, serta lilin temaram yang terpasang di dinding membuat siapapun diterjang rasa was-was. Semuanya serba menyeramkan.

"Lumos," ucap Ron sok pintar. Ia mengangkat tinggi tongkatnya yang bersinar.

Neville bertepuk tangan dengan ekspresi gugup. Ia takut pada Prof. Snape, dan ia lebih takut jika Snape yang seperti penjahat itu menganggap perbuatan Ron melanggar aturan. Selama ini ada beberapa guru yang melarang penggunaan sihir di koridor.

Dari arah berlainan muncul gerombolan anak dengan tinggi tubuh yang melebihi keempat sahabat tersebut.

Harry merepet ke dinding untuk memberi jalan, Ron dan Neville melakukan hal yang sama, kecuali Hermione. Wajahnya mengeras ketika melihat siapa orang terdepan dari gerombolan itu.

Draco

Kakaknya itu diapit oleh dua laki-laki gemuk dan seorang perempuan berhidung aneh.

"Minggir, jelek," kata Pansy pada Hermione.

Hidung Pansy kembang kempis, mata hitamnya melotot galak seolah hendak menyeret Hermione ke dalam api abadi yang panas.

Hermione hanya mengangguk dan bergeser satu langkah ke kiri. Draco memandangnya intens seraya menepis tangan Pansy yang bergelayut di lengannya.

"Ayo Harry! Kita pergi! Jangan sampai kita terlambat," kata Hermione datar seolah Draco hanyalah sebuah angin lalu.

Gadis itu mengabaikan tatapan Draco dan mencari masalah baru dengan menggandeng lengan sahabatnya, Harry Potter. Batin Hermione berkecamuk, inilah pembalasannya.

Jika Draco bisa bermain dengan gadis lain, maka Hermione pun bisa melakukan hal yang sama. Bahkan ia akan bermain dengan lebih asyik. Bermain permainan yang tanpa ia sadari akan mempertaruhkan keselamatan temannya pada orang buta yang terobsesi pada cahaya.

Draco Malfoy.

Draco mengeram kesal, ia membanting Kitab Mantra Standar miliknya yang baru ia beli beberapa hari yang lalu. Kitab Mantra Standar-nya yang lama bernasib sial karena menjadi bahan pelampiasan Draco atas kekesalannya.

Ia tidak peduli.

Jubah musim dingin Draco kesana-kemari sesuai langkah kakinya yang sedari tidak berhenti untuk memutari ruangan.

Dinding kamarnya hangus sebagian karena dibakar oleh sang empunya. Theo dan Blaise yang tak tahu apapun merasa takut dan terlalu canggung untuk menghentikan amukan Draco.

"Mate, apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Theo.

Draco mendelikkan kemudian menendang kaki kursi berlengan tebal. Tak lama ia menghempaskan tubuh ke kursi. Nafasnya memburu,

"Dia mengacuhkanku. Dia memilih pria lain," kata Draco lirih, tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk menutup mata. Kemudian ia tertawa dengan nada remeh. Draco menertawakan dirinya sendiri.

"Gadis yang di kereta?" tebak Blaise.

Draco tak menjawab, ia bangun dari posisi duduknya dengan rambut acak-acakan, mata merah dan beberapa bagian tubuh yang membiru.

"Siapa dia? Siapa gadis itu, Draco?" Tanya Blaise lagi. Pemuda berkulit hitam itu terlampau penasaran pada gadis yang mampu membuat seorang Draco Malfoy uring-uringan dan kacau seperti orang buta yang kehilangan tongkat.

Draco berjalan menuju pintu. Ia memutar kenop pintu hendak meninggalkan kedua temannya. Namun, sedetik kemudian sebelum pintu kayu itu menutup kembali, Draco menahan langkahnya. Ia menoleh ke arah samping.

"Hermione…..dia Hermione."

Theo dan Blaise terpaku di tempat. Keduanya masih belum bisa berkedip bahkan ketika debam pintu hasil bantingan Draco bergaung di ruangan tersebut. Blaise menatap Theo, ia masih tak habis pikir dengan cara berpikir Draco.

"Apa katanya? Hermione?" Blaise meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Pemuda itu mengorek sebelah telinganya.

"Aku juga mendengarnya, Blaise. Jadi, selama ini gadis itu adalah Hermione. Hermione Malfoy?" balas Theo.

Keduanya mungkin punya pemikiran yang sama, bahwa

Draco gila.

* * *

"Hagrid bilang Unicorn itu binatang indah," celoteh Ginny Weasley yang baru saja kembali dari kelas Pemeliharaan Satwa Gaib. Bungsu Weasley itu tengah berbincang dengan putri keluarga Malfoy.

Hermione.

"Hagrid benar, apa kau bisa memegang bayi Unicorn?' Tanya Hermione antusias.

Ginny menggeleng kecewa, ketika mereka sedang asyik berbincang di atas jembatan tiba-tiba datang burung hantu serak besar yang membawa dua surat berlambang huruf 'M'. Hermione tahu benar bahwa burung hantu itu milik keluarganya.

Si burung hantu bertengger di atas besi pembatas dan ber-uhu pelan. Mata besarnya melihat Ginny dan Hermione secara bergantian.

Surat yang berada di kaki si burung hantu otomatis melayang ke tangan Hermione. Wangi khas tercium dari surat itu, parfum ibunya.

Surat itu membuka sendiri, tapi tak ada tulisan apapun. Itu hanyalah perkamen kosong yang kusut dan lusuh karena terkena siraman air hujan. Namun, liuk huruf langsung muncul ketika tongkat Vine Hermione mengetuk perkamen pelan.

Ginny memandang Hermione takjub.

"Dimantrai agar hanya aku atau Draco yang bisa membacanya," Hermione mengacungkan tongkatnya ke arah perkamen sekali lagi.

"Tulisannya hanya mau muncul jika tersentuh tongkat Vine dan Hawtorn," lanjut Hermione.

Liuk huruf di dalam perkamen semakin banyak dan diakhir kalimat panjang tersebut ada nama Narcissa yang bergantung manis di bagian bawah kertas.

Rambut ikal Hermione tertiup angin, ia menghela nafas panjang.

"Ada apa, Mione?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Gin. Mum hanya bertanya bagaimana kabarku dan menyuruhku untuk menemui sepupuku yang akan datang ke Hogwarts untuk mengatur N.E.W.T," jawab Hermione.

"Mengatur N.E.W.T?" Tanya Ginny.

"Ya, dia bekerja di Kementerian Sihir. Mum selalu suka padanya, tapi Draco bilang dia itu pria brengsek."

"Siapa namanya?"

"Tom Marvolo Lestrange."

****golden*****

Ketika salju turun, seluruh warga Hogwarts bersuka cita dengan keluar kastil dan bermain di halaman kastil. Tiupan angin menerbangkan beberapa daun kering ke segala arah pertanda bahwa pohon-pohon telah telanjang tanpa daun. Dedalu perkasa pun terkadang bergoyang menjatuhkan daunnya yang telah menguning sehingga pohon itu juga sama tak berdaunnya seperti yang lain.

Anak-anak tahun pertama dan kedua berada di luar kastil dan memanfaatkan salju untuk membuat boneka salju ataupun untuk melempar kepala temannya dengan bulatan salju lalu pergi bersembunyi. Sementara anak-anak tahun ketiga ke atas lebih memilih berdiam di dalam asrama, minum coklat panas di depan perapian atau bergelung di atas ranjang hangat. Mereka lebih tahu cara memanfaatkan waktu secara efisien dan menyenangkan.

Di depan Hogwarts, Dumbledore sedang berjalan bersama Prof. Mcgonagall, seorang lelaki asing dari kementerian bernama Prof. Tofty dan seorang laki-laki muda, tampan dengan rambut hitam mengkilap, Tom Lestrange.

Mereka mengamati anak-anak yang sedang asyik bermain.

Manik hitam Tom menangkap sosok gadis cantik yang berlindung di balik tubuh kurus pemuda berkacamata bulat. Tom mengenalinya, gadis itu adalah Hermione Malfoy. Sepupu perempuannya yang cantik, adik dari orang yang paling tidak ia sukai di dunia.

Tubuhnya tergerak untuk menghampiri Hermione, akan tetapi ia tidak enak hati pada Prof. Tofty dan Dumbledore yang notabennya adalah atasannya. Namun, di sisi lain ia sangat ingin menghampiri gadis 13 tahun itu. Tak dapat dipungkiri Tom sangat tertarik pada Hermione, meskipun usia mereka terpaut lumayan jauh.

Namun, saudara –sial- nya, Draco Malfoy tak pernah mau melepas Hermione, pemuda pirang itu bagai parasit di bunga indah seperti Hermione.

Tiba-tiba sebuah tepukan mendarat di bahu Tom.

"Temui dia, Mr. Lestrange," Dumbledore tersenyum samar dan berjalan kembali dengan Prof. Tofty dan Prof. Mcgonagall menuju kastil.

Tom menyeringai dan berjalan menuju kerumunan anak yang sedang menjerit karena terlempar salju.

"Boleh ikut main?" Tanya Tom tepat di belakang telinga Hermione.

"Tom?" Hermione berbalik dan membelalak kaget atas kedatangan Tom. Tidak biasanya sepupunya itu mau repot-repot menemuinya.

"Mum memberitahuku bahwa kau akan datang. Tidak kusangka secepat ini. Harusnya aku menyambutmu. Well, welcome to Hogwarts, Tom."

Hermione membersihkan lengan baju hangatnya dari butiran salju hasil lemparan Dean Thomas.

"Thanks, Hermione," ucap Tom singkat. Meski pemuda itu tak banyak bicara, namun ekspresi di wajahnya cukup menggambarkan bahwa ia sedang bahagia.

"Senang bertemu denganmu lagi, Tom. Mau ke dalam?"

Tom mengangguk dan diam-diam bersyukur karena Draco Malfoy – sialan – itu tidak berada bersama Hermione, kalau tidak pasti sulit sekali mendekati Hermione karena Draco akan langsung menyalak bagaikan anjing jika ada lelaki yang mendekati adiknya.

"Tentu."

****Golden****

"Demi celana Merlin, telingaku sakit karena mendengar teriakan gadis-gadis di bawah," kata Blaise Zabini seraya mengusap telinga kanannya.

Crabbe dan Goyle mengangguk setuju, keduanya bahkan membawa senampan kue labu ke asrama Slytherin karena tidak betah makan di aula besar.

Draco melirik ketiga temannya tersebut, ia mendengus.

"Ada apa? Apa Potty sok jadi pahlawan lagi?" Draco tertawa mengejek meski Harry Potter yang jadi subjek pembicaraan tak berada di tempat itu.

"Bukan Potter, tapi Lestrange. Bukankah dia sepupumu? Sejak tadi dia duduk bersama adikmu dan jadi bahan pembicaraan," jawab Blaise.

"Benar, kata Pansy si Lestrange itu tampan," kata Goyle dengan mulut penuh kue.

Draco mengepalkan tangan, ia menutup buku ramuannya lalu berdiri memandang pintu.

"Brengsek," gumam Draco. Pemuda itu menendang pintu hingga terbuka dan berlalu pergi.

Sesampainya di aula, Draco berjalan penuh kemarahan ke meja panjang Gryffindor dan mendapati laki-laki asing tertawa di samping gadisnya.

"Menyingkir darinya, Brengsek!" maki Draco.

Tom mengedipkan matanya dramatis, manik hitamnya menatap Draco penuh kemenangan. Seringai licik terpampang di bibir pemuda berusia 20 tahun lebih itu.

"Hai Draco, lama tidak berjumpa. Apa kabar?" sapa Tom. Suaranya sehalus jalinan sutra, namun mata dan senyumnya memancarkan aura penghinaan yang kentara.

Tangan Tom berkelana ke tubuh mungil Hermione, merangkul bahu sempit Hermione untuk membuat Draco semakin marah.

"Rencananya aku mau langsung mengurusi N.E.W.T, tidak kusangka aku bertemu dengan sepupuku yang cantik ini."

Otot-otot di wajah Draco berkedut tak suka. Buku-buku jarinya memutih karena mengepal terlalu keras. Ia nyaris mencabut keluar tongkatnya dan melayangkan kutukan cruciatus kepada Tom. Namun, niat tersebut diurungkan mengingat di aula terlalu banyak orang.

Lagipula Hawtorn-nya terlalu berharga untuk sekedar melukai makhluk rendahan seperti Lestrange. Begitulah pikir Draco.

"Ikut aku, Hermione!" Draco mengisyaratkannya dengan gerakan tangan.

Hermione mengerutkan alis dan tetap berdiam di tempatnya.

"Kemana?" Tanya Hermione.

"Jangan banyak bertanya. Berdiri dan ikuti aku!" perintah Draco. Ia sedikit membentak.

Hermione membulatkan mata. Kakaknya jarang membentaknya dan ia cukup terkejut karena sekarang Draco melakukan hal tersebut tanpa alasan. Hermione tidak suka diperlakukan dengan kasar.

"Sepupuku, apa yang kau lakukan? Jangan membentak Hermione hanya karena dia tidak mau ikut denganmu. Kau tidak berhak mengatur hidupnya," kata Tom. Ia mengelus rambut ikal Hermione.

Mata Draco memanas, ia tidak sudi melihat sesuatu yang sudah menjadi miliknya disentuh orang lain, terlebih disentuh tangan kotor seorang Lestrange.

"Ini bukan urusanmu, Brengsek," balas Draco.

Hermione berdiri dan memegang salah satu lengan Draco. Gadis itu membelai pelan telapak tangan Draco sambil menggeleng agar Draco tak membuat keributan. Ketika tangan keduanya bertemu, segera saja Draco mengenggam erat pergelangan tangan Hermione hingga gadis itu meringis pelan.

Aula besar tiba-tiba menjadi lengang saat Draco menyeret Hermione bagaikan terpidana ke tangga menuju asrama Slytherin. Setiap mata memandang mereka, memandang sikap posesif yang terlampau ganjil untuk ukuran seorang kakak.

Mereka tidak tahu bahwa ada hubungan khusus yang terjalin, hubungan terlarang yang menentang takdir sebagai kakak-adik.

.

.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUE!

…..

…..

…..

Finally! Yay!

Lumayan pegel ngetik chap ini. Semoga kalian suka lah, soalnya Tom muncul dan Draco udah punya saingan abadi hahahaha

Kritik dan saran sangat di harapkan!

Ada yang ditanyakan? Always here to answer your questions ^^

Okay, segini aja!

Jangan lupa review dan tunggu chap selanjutnya!

See ya!

With Love,

…...

Cygnus Jessenia


	5. Chapter 5

Haiiiii!

Apa kabar semuanya? Berjumpa lagi dengan saya, saudaranya Emma Watson xD

Cygnus engga ngitung udah berapa lama Cygnus ga update

reader : lama banget kale, dasar ngga bertanggung jawab

Cygnus : but….I didn't mean to….

Reader : SHUT UP!

Cygnus : I am sowwy ( dalam hati : awas kalian semua :v)

**ABAIKAN!**

semoga aja alur cerita ini masih segar di ingatan kalian. Makasih buat para reader yang udah nyempatin review dan memberi dukungan pada Cygnus. Thanks all

 **WARNING : GAJE, ABAL,** **INCEST** **, RATED M, OOC, TYPOS, HARUS DIBACA DENGAN BIMBINGAN ORANG YANG LEBIH MENGERTI!**

Let's check this out! Happy Reading! ^^

* * *

 **Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling**

 **Cygnus Jessenia**

 **Present**

 **Golden**

 **Bab 5**

"Apa yang pernah aku katakan padamu mengenai orang asing?" Draco menghempaskan tubuh Hermione ke dinding batu.

"Tom bukan orang asing-,"

"Jangan pernah menyebut namanya di depanku," bentak Draco. Pupil matanya membesar, nafasnya putus-putus karena kemarahan yang tidak bisa dibendung.

Hermione tersenyum mengejek. Draco bisa bermesraan dengan gadis manapun yang ia mau, kenapa dirinya tidak bisa? Keadilan macam apa itu?

Lampu kehijauan di asrama Slytherin mengaburkan ekspresi wajah Hermione yang sesungguhnya tercabik habis karena sifat Draco yang seenaknya.

"Kau mengabaikanku karena Potter dan sekarang kau membela si Brengsek Lestrange," Draco meremas lengan Hermione, gadis itu meringis dan menyipitkan mata. Giginya yang putih gemilap saling berbenturan.

Hermione menggeleng cepat, menyiratkan bahwa apa yang dituduhkan kakaknya itu sama sekali tidak benar. Gadis cantik itu meremas rok sekolahnya, dengan terpaksa ia menelan bulat-bulat semua perasaan pahit yang ia hadapi. Draco hanya perlu tahu jika dia baik-baik saja. Ada kalanya, Hermione menyadari jika membuat masalah dengan Draco sama dengan menyulut api yang sudah berkobar dengan minyak tanah.

"Jangan biarkan Potter ataupun si brengsek Lestrange mendekatimu-,"

"Kau tidak perlu berlebihan. Mereka hanya temanku."

Hermione memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain, ia tidak ingin Draco melihat genangan air matanya.

Ada kesenangan tersendiri bagi Hermione tatkala melihat Draco begitu protektif dan meluapkan rasa cemburunya. Namun, kenyataan bahwa Draco mungkin hanya menjadikannya sebagai mainan membuat rasa senang itu berhamburan dalam sekejab.

"Aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiranmu, tapi aku tidak bisa menjauhi mereka," Hermione menelan ludah, dengan segala keberaniannya ia menatap mata abu-abu Draco. Menentangnya. Mencoba melihat belenggu yang ingin Draco ikatkan kepadanya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak mengerti maksudku?" bisik Draco. Wajahnya mendekati wajah Hermione. Nafas pemuda itu berat, dan hawa panasnya menyapu permukaan Hermione. Begitu kuat dan dominan, "Kenapa selalu menentangku?"

Hermione mengangkat tangannya di depan bibir Draco. Gadis itu menggeleng tak suka. Ia merasa Draco sudah berpikiran terlalu jauh.

"Karena sejak awal," Hermione menunduk ketika jemari panjang Draco membelai rahangnya, ia menggigit bibir, "Kita tidak pernah sepemikiran."

Rasa sesak yang muncul tiba-tiba langsung menyerang paru-paru Hermione sehingga kepalanya pening untuk sepersekian detik. Hermione terluka dengan kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya sendiri, namun tanpa ia sadari ada pihak yang bahkan hatinya lebih terluka hanya dengan kata sederhana itu.

"Hermione. No!"

"Draco-,"

Hermione tidak bisa mengelak saat tiba-tiba Draco menarik kepalanya dan menyatukan bibir mereka. Draco mencium Hermione dengan perasaan campur aduk, melahap rakus bibir adiknya, mendorong tengkuknya dengan bersemangat. Sedangkan Hermione tak kuasa menolaknya, gadis itu memegang lengan Draco dan mengalungkan tangan kirinya di leher sang kakak.

Draco mendorong tubuh Hermione ke dinding, tangan nakalnya berkelana ke bokong Hermione. Pemuda itu menelusupkan tangannya di balik rok Hermione dan meremas paha dan bokong sang gadis. Hermione mendesah cukup kuat saat Draco menelusurkan bibirnya di sepanjang rahang Hermione dan mengecupi leher sang adik dengan gairah yang kuat.

Tangan mungil Hermione meremas helaian pirang Draco. Gadis itu kembali mendesah saat Draco menjilat payudaranya yang menyembul keluar dari balik kemejanya. Kaki sang gadis mengalung erat di pinggang Draco.

"Draco, please no," kata Hermione saat ia merasa kalau tangan Draco semakin berani menjelajah ke daerah pangkal pahanya. Gadis itu perlahan mendorong wajah Draco, akan tetapi Draco malah mencengkeram tangan adiknya dan mengangkatnya ke atas kepala.

"Draco," kata Hermione dengan suara yang amat lirih.

"More?" Tanya Draco sembari menyeringai nakal.

Hermione merasakan sesuatu dibawah sana mendorongnya begitu keras, menghimpit dengan ketatnya. Perasaan ini, tindakan ini memanglah salah, tapi tubuhnya tidak berdusta jika apa yang sedang ia lakukan bersama Draco memantik api gairah yang selama ini ia jaga kobarannya.

Perasaan ini salah, tapi tubuh tidak pernah bisa mengenali pasangan yang salah. Tidak pernah bisa.

Tangan Draco bergerak cepat, melucuti kemeja Hermione, menjadikan dada sang adik sebagai pemandangan yang luar biasa indah. Draco mencium Hermione lagi, mengulum bibir adiknya dan menciptakan benang saliva di antara bibir mereka.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu menatap mata hazel Hermione yang berkabut sekaligus kebingungan. Hermione memandangnya dengan mata sayu yang berair. Sosok Draco seolah berubah menjadi sosok Lucius Malfoy. Tak dapat dipungkiri jika Draco Malfoy adalah cetak biru dari diri Lucius. Hal tersebut seketika segera membungkam gairahnya dan membangunkan Hermione dari mimpi liarnya.

"No!"

"Why?"

Hermione mendorong tubuh Draco lembut dan membenahi dirinya.

"Kita tidak bisa melakukannya." Kata Hermione.

"Kenapa?"

Hermione tidak menjawab. Gadis itu menatap pintu keluar dari asrama Slytherin. Tatkala Hermione melangkah untuk menjauhi Draco, sang pemuda menangkap pergelangan tangan Hermione.

"Katakan ada apa?"

"Aku melihat Dad pada dirimu."

Draco memberikan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Sedangkan, Hermione diam-diam memohon jika Draco tidak menatapnya seperti itu. Gadis itu menarik tangannya dan berjalan cepat meninggalkan Draco sendirian. Pergi tanpa alasan seraya membendung air mata.

' _Kita serupa tapi tak akan pernah bersama.'_

****golden*****

Matahari yang bersinar pucat di langit Barat Hogwart menandakan bahwa hari telah menjelang sore. Beberapa murid Hogwart telah menyelesaikan kelas mereka dan memilih untuk berjalan-jalan di halaman Hogwart untuk menikmati udara dingin atau sekedar untuk bermain salju.

Hermione menghela nafas berat, ia hampir mati kebosanan di dalam kelas Prof. Trelawney. Kelas Prof. Trelawney berbau aneh, dan gadis itu nyaris muntah ketika pengajar mata pelajaran ramalan itu mengharuskannya untuk duduk selama 2 jam penuh di kelasnya. Jika diharuskan, ia rela merangkak keluar agar dapat terbebas dari pelajaran paling tidak masuk akal itu

Mata hazelnya melirik ke arah jendela.

Sore ini salju turun lagi, tidak terlalu lebat dan cukup indah untuk dinikmati dari jendela kamar dengan sofa empuk, perpian hangat serta segelas coklat panas.

"….minum sedikit teh di dalam cangkir itu, lalu tuangkan ke atas wadah dan biarkan temanmu membaca nasibmu!" sayup-sayup suara Prof. Trelawney membelai telinga Hermione. Ia terkejut ketika mendapati Lavender begitu bersemangat dan menyodorkan tehnya tepat di depan muka Hermione.

"Ayo, Hermione, bacakan nasibku!"

Hermione mengaduk the miliknya sendiri sambil mengamati bentuk endapan ampas teh kering milik Lavender Brown.

"Bentuknya matahari. Ehh..di buku disebutkan jika endapan tehmu berbentuk matahari, maka kau akan mendapatkan keberuntungan," Hermione menatap Lavender kembali karena beberapa detik setelah ia bicara, Lavender tertawa dengan lengkingan tinggi sehingga seluruh kelas memperhatikan mereka.

Seperti dugaan si gadis semak, Prof. Trelawney menghampirinya dan Lavender. Cepat-cepat Hermione meminum tehnya dan membaliknya ke atas alas cangkir. Ia ingin semua ini cepat berakhir.

Cepat..cepat!

"Cepat baca punyaku!" bisik Hermione.

Prof. Trelawney berhenti dan berdiri tepat di sisi kanan Lavender. Sesekali wanita berambut keriting lebat itu melirik pada Hermione dan kembali memperhatikan Lavender dengan wajah mengkerut seolah sedang melihat kecoa kamar mandi.

"Bentuknya…..tunggu sebentar…..tidak mungkin, bentuknya salib goyah! Oh sayang sekali Hermione, kau akan mengalami penderitaan dan cobaan," kata Lavender dengan nada dukacita, wajahnya menampilkan ekspresi seolah Hermione adalah orang paling malang sedunia.

"Aku turut bersedih, dear," sahut Prof. Trelawney. Ekspresinya sama seperti Lavender Brown, bahkan lebih parah lagi, matanya yang besar itu berkaca-kaca seakan baru saja mengetahui jika Hermione akan segera mati.

Hermione memutar bola mata, bosan. Apa mereka bilang? Penderitaan dan cobaan?

Lelucon macam apa ini? Satu-satunya cobaan dalam hidupnya adalah Prof. Trelawney.

Ia sama sekali tidak percaya ramalan. Hermione sama sekali tidak senang dan tak nyaman melihat gurunya itu berkeliling kelas dengan wajah muram seakan mereka semua akan terkena kutukan atau musibah besar. Penderitaan adalah keniscayaan.

Tak berapa lama, Prof. Trelawney mengakhiri kelasnya dengan pidato aneh. Tanpa basa-basi sang gadis Malfoy segera melangkah keluar dari menara utara. Ia cukup pusing dengan tugas Arithmancy-nya dan ia tidak mau diganggu dengan ramalan salib goyah atau apapun itu.

"Kau terlihat tidak senang?" Tanya Ron setelah mereka sampai di lorong menuju aula besar.

"Aku tidak tahan lagi. Seharusnya aku tidak mengambil mata pelajaran Ramalan. Tahun depan aku akan menghapusnya dari daftar mata pelajaranku," Hermione memeluk buku tebalnya semakin erat.

"Kenapa? Maksudku biasanya kau selalu melahap ilmu apapun," sahut Harry Potter.

"Aku hanya percaya pada hal yang rasional, garis bawahi itu! Dan menurutku ramalan adalah hal gila, irasional! Aku tidak percaya pada semua itu."

"Aku juga sependapat denganmu," kata Ron, ia mengangguk mengamini semua perkataan Hermione.

"Benarkah? Kau juga akan meninggalkan kelas ramalan?" mata Hermione berbinar senang, baru kali ini Ron punya pikiran yang sama dengannya.

"Ehm…kalau untuk itu aku tidak tahu," Ron menggauk tengkuknya dengan canggung. Ron tidak cukup bodoh untuk meninggalkan ramalan. Pasalnya, hanya di kelas itu saja ia bisa bersantai dan bisa mengarang setiap tugas maupun praktik sihir dari Prof. Trelawney. Kunci dari segala keberhasilannya dan Harry adalah mengarang masa depan mereka seburuk-buruknya. Ron tahu kalau Prof. Trelawney akan sangat puas jika mendengar hidup setiap muridnya berakhir dengan buruk.

"Kalian memang tidak bisa di harapkan," Hermione berjalan cepat dan mendahului Harry dan Ron.

"Ada apa dengannya?" Tanya Ron sebal.

Pemuda Weasley itu mencibir perilaku Hermione yang dinilainya terlalu plin-plan.

"Aku tidak tahu, mungkin ini semacam masalah wanita," Harry mengangkat bahu dan menyebut kata 'wanita' agar Ron tidak bertanya lagi. Prof. Trelawney saja lebih dari cukup membuat pemuda bermata hijau itu pening, suasana hatinya memburuk. Ia tidak ingin menambah beban otaknya lagi.

Tidak untuk sekarang!

* * *

"Drake, apa lusa kau mau pergi ke Hogsmeade bersamaku?" Tanya seorang gadis berwajah anjing pug, Pansy Parkinson. Gadis itu tengah bergelayut manja di lengan Draco yang sekarang sedang sibuk mengaduk ramuan linglung miliknya dan Theo.

"Aku tidak bisa," jawab Draco dengan wajah tak peduli.

Pansy mengerucutkan bibirnya dan berlagak seperti telah ditolak seorang bangsawan terkemuka.

"Drake," rengek Pansy.

"Miss Parkinson, jika kau tidak keberatan, silakan kembali ke mejamu dan bantu partner-mu untuk membuat ramuan!" tegur Prof. Snape dari belakang tubuh Pansy.

Guru ramuan itu berbisik ke telinga Pansy dengan nada mengancam.

"Baik, Profesor," Pansy menelan ludah dengan susah payah sebelum pada akhirnya buru-buru menjauh dari sisi Draco.

Dari kejauhan pemuda berambut pirang itu masih bisa melihat Pansy yang terus mengedipkan mata genit dan melemparkan ciuman jauh yang membuat Draco merasa mual. Kadar muak Draco pada Pansy sudah melebihi batas normal.

"….jika ramuan kalian telah berubah warna, segera pindahkan ke tabung kaca dan bawa padaku!" Prof. Snape mengibaskan jubahnya dengan cepat seakan ia sedang menghalau asap dari setiap kuali yang melayang ke arahnya. Dan dengan suara debam pintu yang tertutup menandakan bahwa kelas pada sore itu telah berakhir.

.

.

.

.

Ratusan murid Hogwarts memenuhi lorong aula besar, mereka berkerumun, berjubel layaknya muggle yang baru pulang kerja dan terjebak dalam kepadatan di jalan raya.

Draco, Theo dan Blaise berjalan dengan angkuh, mereka mendongakkan kepala penuh kebanggaan seolah-olah mereka adalah pimpinan pasukan yang siap menyerbu seisi Hogwarts.

"Ngomong-ngomong dimana….adikmu? maksudku Hermione," Blaise merasa canggung. Meski ia sudah tahu jika adik sahabatnya itu tengah duduk di ujung meja asrama Gryffindor bersama Potter, Weasley, dan bocah bergigi besar, Neville Longbottom.

Blaise masih tak percaya pada pengakuan Draco. Orang normal mana yang akan marah dan mengakui mencintai adiknya sendiri? Ia rasa Draco sudah terserang wabah penyakit yang banyak diderita masyarakat dunia belakangan ini. Gangguan mental.

"Apa maksudmu?" Draco mendadak berubah menjadi orang yang lebih sensitif, ia menatap Blaise dengan raut muka kesal.

"Apa kalian," Blaise membuat gerakan mengaitkan jari telunjuk kemudian menarik jarinya dengan cepat -apa kalian sudah berpisah?-, "Aku lihat kau tidak banyak bicara padanya belakangan ini? Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Theo menendang betis Blaise, sedangkan Blaise hanya bisa mengaduh dan membalasnya dengan memelototkan mata.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau cari mati?" Tanya Theo.

Blaise membalas pertanyaan Theo dengan pandangan yang seakan berkata 'bukan urusanmu'.

Draco yang sejatinya menjadi sasaran pertanyaan langsung mematung dan membisu, mata abu-abunya terpancang ke arah meja Gryffindor dan melihat Hermione yang tidak bersemangat.

Sama seperti dirinya.

"Mana mungkin. Kami baik-baik saja," jawab Draco sekenanya.

Ia dan Hermione bertengkar sejak kemarin, ini semua gara-gara Tom Lestrange, orang yang mulut besarnya tidak bisa dicegah untuk membuat orang lain naik pitam. Draco berharap ia bisa memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Hermione, maka dengan langkah berani, Draco menghampiri Hermione yang menunduk karena merasa canggung. Ia menyuruh Neville yang duduk di depannya untuk menutupi tubuh kecilnya dari Draco.

"Aku ingin duduk disini," kata Draco tanpa basa-basi kepada Neville. Bocah gemuk itu pada akhirnya gemetar karena terlalu ketakutan.

"T-tempat duduk Gryffindor sudah p-p-penuh," Neville mengenggam erat sendoknya dan berusaha fokus pada makanannya.

"Menyingkirlah! Aku ingin duduk di sini," Draco sudah mencengkeram erat tongkat sihirnya. Ia sama sekali tidak ragu-ragu untuk melempar mantra kepada Neville jika anak ingusan itu tetap berkeras untuk tidak pergi dari mejanya.

Beberapa murid Gryffindor mengernyitkan dahi dan menatap Draco dengan pandangan marah. Menurut meraka Draco tidak punya hak untuk mengusir seseorang meskipun ia seorang prefek.

Percy yang duduk beberapa meter dari Neville kemudian berdiri, ia menegur Draco untuk menyadarkan pemuda itu atas tindakan buruknya.

"Kurasa kau tidak punya hak untuk meminta Neville pergi, Malfoy!"

"Jangan ikut campur, Weasley," sahut Malfoy.

"Sayangnya kau sudah melebihi kekuasaanmu. Kau prefek, sama sepertiku. Perkara bangku bukanlah masalah yang jadi wewenangmu." Draco serasa ingin merobek mulut besar Percy dan mengubur sifatnya yang dinilai Draco telah melebihi status keluarganya.

Sebagian besar murid menatap mereka berdua dalam diam.

Draco mendengus kasar, kepalanya miring, ekspresi congkaknya keluar dan menguar dengan sempurna.

"Kau pun juga telah melebihi batasanmu. Berhenti mengurusi urusan orang lain, lebih baik urusi saja adik-adikmu yang jumlahnya banyak itu dan jangan pernah lupakan status keluargamu."

"Ada yang salah?"

"Kalian menjijikan. Miskin dan serba kekurangan. Asal kau tahu bahwa ayahmu hanyalah seorang pegawai kementrian bergaji rendah yang bahkan hanya bisa memberi kalian makan sup kubis dan-,"

"CUKUP! HENTIKAN SEMUA INI!" Teriak Hermione. Ia berdiri menghadap Draco yang kini memandangnya dengan ekspresi terkejut sekaligus sebal.

"Aku bilang cukup! Apa yang kau lakukan? Jika kau ingin duduk, ini …pakailah kursiku. Aku tidak suka kau menjelek-jelek keadaan orang lain dan membahas tentang kekurangan mereka di depan semua orang," Hermione berganti menghadap Percy yang juga menatapnya.

"Percy….aku…aku sungguh minta maaf, jangan pikirkan apa kata Draco."

Wajah Percy mengeras.

Dari sudut mata Hermione, ia menangkap ekspresi wajah Ron yang tak kalah terluka dari Percy. Gadis itu menyambar Daily Prophet-nya dan mulai melangkah pergi, melewati tubuh tegap Draco yang bersiaga untuk menghadangnya.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu," Draco menahan lengan Hermione.

"Disini saja. Cepat!" gadis berambut coklat itu melihat sekeliling meja untuk memastikan bahwa keributan yang Draco ciptakan tidak menyita perhatian lebih banyak siswa maupun para guru yang jumlahnya tinggal beberapa.

"Tidak di sini…"

"Aku tidak punya waktu, Draco. Di sini atau tidak sama sekali," potong Hermione cepat.

"Hermione, please!"

Hermione menghela nafas, ia mengangguk dan membiarkan Draco menggandengnya keluar dari aula besar. Pemuda pirang itu meremat jari-jari Hermione di sepanjang lorong Hogwarts.

"Kita mau kemana?" Tanya Hermione.

Seolah ingin menjawab pertanyaan dari adiknya itu, Draco menggiring Hermione ke sebuah kelas kosong. Kelas itu tidak pernah terpakai dan berisi beberapa kuali timah dan timbangan kuningan yang berdebu.

Draco merapalkan mantra pengedap suara.

"Bicaralah!" Hermione menepis tangan Draco. Ia menatapnya dengan berani.

"Kau terus saja membuatku kesal. Tidak cukup dengan Potter dan Weasley saja, kau mau menambah satu bidak lagi, huh? Lestrange?"

Hermione menganga. Ia tidak percaya pada pendengarannya sendiri. Draco berpikir bahwa dialah yang menciptakan permainan ini.

Holy Shit!

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu," Hermione memalingkan wajahnya.

Draco mengambil langkah untuk mendekati gadis semak di hadapannya. Ia menangkup wajah adiknya dengan tangan yang memerah. Hermione membuang muka, Draco berusaha membuat adiknya itu menatap mata abu-abunya.

"Aku….benar-benar merasa terbakar. Aku…cemburu."

Mata Hermione melebar, seketika itu gadis tersebut langsung menatap mata abu-abu Draco yang berada dalam radius dekat. Draco sepertinya tidak main-main, pemuda 17 tahun itu menampakkan ekspresi marah sekaligus sedih.

Katakan Draco berlebihan, akan tetapi semua sikap Hermione tidak bisa membodohi Draco. Gadis itu boleh saja mengabaikan semua perhatian yang diberikan oleh lawan jenisnya, akan tetapi Draco begitu mengenal karakter seorang Lestrange. Mereka juga seorang yang nekat dan pemaksa seperti dirinya.

"Kau berlebihan," Hermione menanggapi pertanyaan kakaknya dengan sesantai mungkin.

Draco mendengus di depan wajah Hermione. Pemuda pirang itu memperhatikan wajah Hermione dengan seksama. Garis wajah yang sempurna memanjakan mata Draco. Hermione benar-benar tumbuh di luar perkiraannya.

Bayangan tentang kecantikan di masa kecil tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan ini.

"Aku tidak bisa selamanya bergantung padamu."

Hermione berusaha agar nada suaranya tidak bergetar, ia menghindari segala bentuk intimidasi yang dilancarkan oleh kakaknya itu.

"Lalu apa kau akan meninggalkanku? Kau ingin mandiri supaya bisa meninggalkanku?" Draco merengut, ia merasa menjadi satu-satunya orang yang merasa dipermainkan. Nada suaranya sedikit meninggi.

"Draco….,"

"Jawab Hermione!"

Hermione menggeleng pelan, Draco langsung memeluknya erat, membuat gadis 13 tahun itu merasa pasokan oksigen di dadanya tertekan keluar tanpa sisa.

"Jangan pernah meninggalkan aku. Berjanjilah! Please!" Hermione hanya berdiam, dirinya tersudutkan oleh dua pilihan yang sama resikonya. Pilihan-pilihan itu pada akhirnya akan mencincang habis jiwanya.

Ia bisa saja bertahan, akan tetapi suatu saat nanti Draco pasti akan pergi dari hidupnya. Pemuda itu tidak akan selamanya menjadi remaja 17 tahun yang suka kebebasan. Pada akhirnya akan ada tanggung jawab besar yang diembankan pada pundaknya. Tanggung jawab dan kehormatan seorang Malfoy serta kewajibannya untuk memberikan seorang keturunan bagi keluarga Malfoy. Pria pirang yang sedang memeluk Hermione ini akhirnya akan menggandeng wanita lain dan pergi ke dunia luar tanpa membawa diri Hermione Malfoy. Tentu saja, memangnya gadis itu siapa?

Adik

Akankah suatu saat nanti Hermione akan melihat Draco tersenyum bahagia di atas altar?

"Together?"

"Always…..brother."

* * *

Draco mendapati seluruh penghuni asrama Slytherin tengah menatapnya dengan mata runcing yang penasaran, mata-mata itu mengejap lambat, melirik ingin tahu, sedangkan Draco sendiri seakan tidak peduli dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya di atas sofa empuk dekat perapian.

"Kau okay?" Tanya Theodore Nott.

"Ya," jawab Draco enggan.

"Harus aku akui, tadi itu sedikit berlebihan," Theo menoleh ke muka perapian, wajahnya yang pucat menyala kekuningan.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Bukankah mencari masalah dengan Weasel di depan umum terlalu berlebihan? Dan ..kau pun terlalu memaksakan dirimu pada Hermione."

Meskipun Theo tahu jika penyulut perkara ini adalah Blaise, akan tetapi tak disangka lelucon Blaise akan mengakibatkan kesalahpahaman dan berujung pada masalah yang panjang dan merepotkan.

"Aku apa? Terlalu memaksakan diriku?" Draco mendengus, matanya yang tajam menantang Theo. Ia siap mencabut tongkatnya kapan saja untuk berduel.

Satu lawan satu!

"A-aku rasa begitu. Kau perlu tahu cara mengontrol diri, Drake. Kau dan Hermione….punya hubungan yang tidak biasa, kau tahu itu kan?" Theo menyihir sofa baru di samping milik sofa yang diduduki Draco,

"Kenyataan bahwa dia adalah adikmu membuat semuanya begitu salah, kan? Aku pikir kau cukup sadar dengan apa yang sedang kau lakukan."

"Kau sama sekali tidak mengerti," Draco menatap Theo tajam.

"Mungkin tidak, tapi aku cukup tahu jika kau begitu takut kehilangan Miss Malfoy," Theo menyerigai tepat pada akhir kalimatnya, "kau membuat terlalu banyak membuat masalah dalam satu hari, mate, hanya demi seorang bocah umur 13 tahun."

"Sayangnya dia bukan bocah 13 tahun biasa, dia sama sekali tidak bisa diabaikan. Hari ini aku membuatnya menangis. Aku merasa sangat brengsek," gumam Draco.

"Sudahlah, yang harus kau lakukan adalah mendatanginya dan bilang maaf."

Theo meninju pelan lengan Draco.

"Minta maaf?" Draco mengernyit.

"Yeah, kata ajaib bagi perempuan. Sangat manjur! Dia akan melemparkan diri padamu setelahnya," Theo menyeringai jahil.

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja, apapun yang terjadi jangan biarkan dia pergi. Jika dia bilang pergi maka bertahanlah, jika dia berteriak yang harus kau lakukan adalah diam dan tenang. You have to be gentle. Mengerti?"

Nafas Draco putus-putus, tangan putihnya mencengkeram bantalan sofa. Pemuda berambut pirang itu menelan ludahnya sendiri.

"Jadi….minta maaf?"

"Yeah! For Hermione Malfoy! Just for her!"

Draco melangkah tergesa-gesa, meninggalkan Theo yang nyaris tak bisa menahan tawanya. Betapa hebatnya Hermione hingga bisa membuat Draco Malfoy tidak berpikir dua kali untuk mendapat pengampunan. Bocah yang menarik. Hermione Malfoy.

***Golden***

"Bagaimana makanannya? Kenapa kau diam saja sejak tadi?" Tom Lestrange menopang dagu

dan tersenyum manis ke arah seorang gadis 13 tahun yang tak lain adalah sepupunya sendiri, Hermione Jean Malfoy. Kunjungan murid tahun ke-3 ke Hogsmeade tidak akan pria itu sia-siakan dan di sinilah ia, duduk bersama sepupu cantiknya, menyantap makanan di salah satu restoran di Hogsmeade. Tom tahu jika Hermione tidak bisa menolak ajakannya, ia teramat benci pada pertalian darah di antara mereka akan tetapi hal itu pula yang bisa ia jadikan alasan untuk berdekatan dengan Hermione Malfoy.

"Makanannya lezat sekali, thanks Tom," Hermione menyorongkan piring sebagai tanda bahwa ia cukup puas karena telah menyantap sepiring penuh steak sapi Australia. Mata hazelnya melirik pada Harry dan Ron yang ia paksa duduk empat meja darinya dan Tom.

"Tidak terasa kau sudah sebesar ini, Hermione. Ingat saat pertama kali kita bertemu? Di pesta ulang tahunku, kau masih sangat kecil," Tom tertawa kecil, ia menyeka sisa makanan di ujung bibir Hermione dengan ibu jarinya.

"Umurku 2 tahun," Hermione tertawa keras, "Kita hanya sempat bertanya nama saja."

"Kakakmu benar-benar benci padaku, dia berusaha menjauhkan bonekanya yang cantik dariku. Padahal aku sangat tertarik pada boneka cantik itu," Tom menyeringai, sedangkan Hermione hampir saja menyenggol sebuah vas di atas meja.

"Bukankah itu sebuah ketidakadilan? Well, aku pun akan melakukan hal yang sama, menyembunyikan bonekaku dari dunia."

"Aku tidak-,"

Bel di atas pintu restoran berbunyi, Hermione menoleh ke arah pintu, matanya melebar tatkala ia mendapati sosok Draco yang berdiri sembari berkacak pinggang. Di sampingnya ada Theodore Nott dan Blaise Zabini.

Bloody hell!

Pemuda pirang itu menghampiri meja Ron dan Harry. Hermione berusaha memberi kode pada Ron dengan tangan dengan kata 'No', tapi teman rambut merahnya hanya mengangkat bahu dan berkata pelan 'What? Do what?'.

Draco mengikuti arah pandang Ron dan pada akhirnya melihat Hermione. Pemuda itu menumpahkan minuman ke dada Ron dengan sengaja sebelum pada akhirnya melangkah dengan air muka kaku ke arah sang adik.

Draco dan Tom berpandangan. Senyum Tom Lestrange semakin lebar.

"Ah, ternyata dunia ini sempit sekali, sepupuku Draco Malfoy. What a surprised!"

"Tutup mulut, Lestrange. Aku tidak tertarik bicara padamu."

"Well, seperti biasanya, dingin dan kasar, sepupuku. Tapi aku masih punya kuasa penuh atas tubuhku, Malfoy. Aku bisa mengatakan apa yang aku inginkan meskipun itu hanya basa-basi," Tom menyisir rambut hitamnya.

"Tenang, Mate! Dia hanya sedang berusaha membuatmu marah. Kendalikan dirimu!" Bisik Blaise.

Draco gemetaran, bukan karena takut, lebih karena menahan emosi dan perasaan terhina yang setiap saat bisa meledak bagai dinamit.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu, Hermione," Draco memasang sedikit senyum. Semua ini hanya demi sebuah kata maaf.

"Y-yeah, sure-,"

"Jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu lagi pada Hermione, sepupu. Jujur saja, kau sedikit menganggu waktu makan siang kami."

Wajah Draco memerah, Hermione paham jika kakaknya benci pada penghinaan di muka umum dan Tom selalu bisa memancing amarah Draco.

"Bisa kita bicara?" Tanya Draco lagi, ia tidak mengacuhkan perkataan Tom.

"Kegigihanmu membuatku semakin ingin merebut sebuah mainan rapuh darimu, Malfoy."

"Brengsek!"

Tanpa babibu Draco memukul wajah Tom dengan tangan kosong. Hidung pemuda berambut hitam itu patah. Tom mengumpat pelan sembari memegangi hidungnya yang berdarah.

"Draco, hentikan!" Hermione terkejut bukan main ketika kakaknya tiba-tiba saja memukul Tom. Tom sama sekali tak membalas, ia mengambil kesempatan untuk menarik perhatian Hermione Malfoy. Pemuda 19 tahun itu menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Hermione.

"Shit, hidungku…Ouch…,"

Draco mendidih, sepupunya itu memang bajingan yang pandai berpura-pura. Jika saja Theo dan Blaise tidak menahannya maka ia bisa saja menghabisi begundal itu dalam duel sihir.

"Hermione…,"

"Draco, apa kau sadar dengan apa yang kau lakukan?" Hermione menyihir hidung Tom agar kembali sembuh seperti semula, sekarang bentuknya jadi agak aneh.

"Dia menghinamu….Demi Merlin, manusia rendahan ini selalu saja kau bela, apa aku tidak ada artinya? Bagimu aku ini apa?"

"Draco….,"

"Tidak ada? Seharusnya aku sudah tahu, aku memang memaksakan diriku padamu."

"Draco…," Hermione mendorong pelan kepala Tom kemudia memegang ujung jas Draco.

Draco menepis tangan Hermione dan memegang pundak Theo.

"Kita kembali."

Theo mengangguk.

Hermione sontak berdiri dan mengejar Draco sampai ke depan pintu, ia berusaha menelan ludah dan mengedarkan pandangan, mencari Draco yang meghilang di antara kemrumunan orang.

Sementara itu…

"Kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau yakin….maksudku…kau mau melepas Hermione?" Tanya Blaise.

"Mana mungkin. Hermione itu milikku, dia akan selalu kembali padaku. Pasti!"

Terlihat seringai tipis terukir di wajah Draco.

***golden***

Hermione mengeratkan scraft Gryffindornya. Ia menunggu di depan pintu kelas Draco. Gadis itu rela berlari dan menunggui Draco selama 2 jam penuh. Hermione merasa sangat bersalah pada kakaknya, dan selama 4 hari ini Draco menolak bicara, bertemu, bahkan berpapasan pun enggan. Bel tanda kelas telah usai berbunyi, beberapa murid tahun ke-7 menghambur keluar dari kelas Pertahan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam.

Jantung Hermione nyaris melompat keluar ketika hazelnya melihat kakaknya yang berambut pirang keluar kelas sembari menyelipkan tongkat di balik jubahnya. Ia sendirian, berjalan dengan air muka yang tegas dan kaku.

"Draco, Draco Malfoy," teriak Hermione. Gadis itu selanjutnya dengan cekatan merapal mantra sehingga selempang tas Draco putus tiba-tiba. Pemuda itu bereaksi biasa.

Draco berhenti sesaat namun akhirnya kembali berjalan seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa ataupun mendengar suara apapun. Hermione mengejarnya, meski ia harus menerobos kerumunan gadis Slytherin yang mengikik dan mengekor di belakang Draco.

"Draco- permisi, Draco- maaf, bisa minggir sebentar? Maaf, aku mau lewat."

Hermione menangkap pinggiran jubah Draco, gadis itu menempel pada punggung kakaknya.

"Draco! Jangan mengabaikan aku!"

Draco berhenti. Pegangan Hermione mengerat dan ia bisa merasakan jika gadisnya itu bernafas begitu cepat, debaran jantungnya menggila.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?"

Hermione tersentak, ia merasa ditolak secara terang-terangan oleh kakaknya sendiri. Gadis semak itu tak menjawab, ia terus berpegang pada jubah Draco dan mengikutinya masuk ke asrama Slytherin. Asrama Slytherin sedang dalam keadaan ramai, ada banyak anak-anak tahun ke-6 dan ke-7 yang sedang duduk-duduk sembari mengenggam gelas berisi wiski api, ada juga anak tahun ke-5 yang berbisik pelan seraya bermain catur sihir.

"Wiski, Draco?" sapa Malcolm Baddock. Adik kelas Draco itu mengangkat gelas seperti sedang bersulang.

Draco diam, ia terus berjalan. Beberapa gadis Slytherin menetapkan atensinya pada kedatangan Hermione, sang gadis Gryfindor yang berjalan lambat di belakang punggung Draco Malfoy.

"Bukankah wiski api dilarang disek-,"

"Apa yang kau inginkan? Sampai kapan kau mau mengikutiku?" Tanya Draco setelah sampai di kamarnya sendiri. Blaise ada di dalam kamar.

"A-aku-,"

"Bloody hell, Drake, kenapa kau membawa Hermione ke sini?" Tanya Blaise. Pria berkulit gelap itu langsung bangkit dari posisi tidurnya.

"Fuck off!" umpat Draco. Blaise buru-buru menyambar jubahnya. Ia cukup tahu diri, kehadirannya hanya akan membuat Draco bertambah marah. Pria itu pergi membanting pintu.

Draco mencengkeram lengan Hermione, mendorongnya dengan tergersa-gesa sehingga pinggul adiknya itu membentur meja belajar Draco.

"What do you want? Kenapa mengikutiku? Apa sekarang Lestrange sudah mencampakanmu?"

"Draco, I'm sorry."

Draco menghela nafas, ia melepaskan cengkramannya dan duduk di kursi.

"Sudahlah…..pergi dari sini. Blaise akan menunjukkan jalan keluar," Draco mengusap wajahnya. Ia melonggarkan ikatan tali dasi di lehernya. Rambutnya yang pirang begitu berantakan dan ia masih tidak mau menatap Hermione.

Gadis berambut keemasan itu melangkah maju, ia memutari kursi Draco dan dengan beraninya duduk mengangkang di pangkuan Draco. Kedua tangan Hermione memeluk leher sang kakak.

"I don't want to go. I wanna stay here with you."

Draco menahan nafas tatkala Hermione bergerak dan merangsek. Pangkal paha gadis itu menekan kepala kejantanannya, sedangkan jemari Hermione yang lentik menggelitik tengkuk Draco. Begitu liarnya menyusup di antara helaian pirang Draco.

"Aku sudah memikirkannya, meskipun aku terus menyangkal…a-aku…..ingin bersamamu," Hermione memberi ciuman singkat di bibir Draco. Dengan beraninya ia menyusuri rahang Draco dan menciumi leher kakaknya. Tubuh Hermione memanas, ujung buah dadanya mengeras secara tiba-tiba.

"Hermione, kau…., Holy shit..,"

Draco memejamkan matanya, Hermione bergerak lagi di atas pangkuannya. Damn, apa gadis itu bisa merasakan denyutannya?

Pria pirang itu seakan-akan kehilangan kontrol diri saat Hermione mengulum jari telunjuk dan tengah miliknya.

"Damn it, Hermione. Damn it! Shit!"

Draco mengeram kesal, selama ini ia susah payah membangun dinding pertahanan diri, akan tetapi kenapa Hermione selalu bisa dengan mudah merobohkannya? Pemuda tampan itu mengangkat tubuh Hermione dan menjatuhkannya di atas ranjang.

Wajah Lucius kembali membayangi Hermione namun kali ini wajah Draco juga muncul, kali ini lebih mendominasi. Setiap kata penyangkalan yang selama ini ia ciptakan seolah lenyap bersama sentuhan-sentuhan Draco di kulitnya. Faktanya, mencampakan lebih mudah daripada dicampakan. Gadis 13 tahun itu akhirnya tahu bagaimana rasanya diabaikan oleh orang yang telah berjanji menjaganya.

Ciuman Draco pada bibir dan leher Draco Hermione mengaburkan akal sehat gadis itu. Hermione tak berdaya ketika Draco menelanjanginya, menyembunyikan tongkatnya, dan mengurai kaki yang sengaja ia rapatkan.

Tangan Draco yang besar dan kurus bermain di kewanitaan Hermione, pria itu cukup mahir membuat seorang wanita menggelinjang tak berdaya di bawah sihir kenikmatan.

"Setelah ini aku benar-benar tidak akan melepaskanmu. Hari ini kau sendiri yang telah melemparkan dirimu padaku…..kau sendiri, Hermione," Draco memukul pinggul Hermione.

Hari ini, Hermione telah merelakan dirinya kepada kakaknya sendiri. Dalam temaramnya kamar keduanya saling sentuh dan memiliki, mengikat satu sama lain dalam takdir yang tak diinginkan.

'Sudah aku katakan bahwa kau akan kembali padaku, Hermione. Always!'

.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUE….

.

.

.

Cygnus engga kuat gambarin adegan yang terakhir. Otak ngga mau di ajak kompromi untuk membuat adegan piiiiip, hahaha.

Kali ini Cygnus ga akan banyak jelasin karena prinsipnya sebuah tulisan yang udah di lepas berarti sudah menjadi hak pembaca untuk mengertikannya menurut mereka sendiri. pemahaman cerita ini aku serahkan pada pribadi kalian masing-masing.

Readers : cie dapet ilmu baru

Cygnus : uhuk makasih uhuk

But, Cygnus tetap minta kritik dan saran dari pada readers. Oke oke oke?

Okelah, have a good time, see ya later.

With love,

Cygnus J.


	6. Chapter 6

Hei, apa akbar? It's me….., Forget me?

(kata-kata yang aku tiru dari seorang teman ~ tenang bro, aku ga lupa sama kamu~)

I am back, guys! Bangkit dari masa kelam yang dinamai ujian akhir sekolah xD

And I wanna say…Happy Holiday! Hal yang paling menyebalkan dari hari libur adalah macet, jadi selamat bermacet-macet ria. Jika kamu mengalami sebuah peristiwa dimana kamu terjebak berjam-jam di jalanan dan kamu hanya bisa menghela nafas sambil mengeluh dan mengumpat, maka kita senasib (nangis Bombay)

Well, well, well, ga mau banyak omong, langsung check this out!

P.S : Thank you so much for y'all who always supported me!

* * *

HARRY POTTER© J.K ROWLING

C. JESSENIA

MEMPERSEMBAHKAN KEMBALI

GOLDEN

Bab 6

 _Seorang gadis kecil berumur 7 tahun sedang menahan tawa di belakang sebuah sofa di dekat perapian. Si gadis membawa sebuah tas ransel yang isinya sudah keluar kemana-mana. Tak berapa lama muncul seorang anak laki-laki berumur 12 tahun, jubah beledu hitamnya berkibar. Wajahnya runcing, tajam berlekuk sempurna. Anak laki-laki tersebut memunguti beberapa buah pena bulu angsa dan tintanya yang menggelinding ke sudut ruangan. Anak tersebut melihat bayangan hitam di dekat sofa, sedang menunduk menyembunyikan rambut yang mengembang._

" _Hermione Jean Malfoy?" kata si anak laki-laki. Ia mendekat dan menemukan gadis yang tak lain adalah adiknya sedang membuka kitab mantra standarnya._

 _Hermione mendongak lucu, ia meringis dan menyodorkan buku milik kakaknya, Draco Malfoy._

" _Punyamu," kata Hermione._

" _Memang milikku. Siapa yang mengajarimu mengambil barang orang lain?" Draco berjongkok dan merebut buku miliknya sembari mengambil kembali tas sekolahnya yang dibawa lari setengah jam setelah ia pulang ke Malfoy Manor. Draco memasang wajah serius._

" _I'm sorry," Hermione menatap Draco dengan pandangan menyesal._

" _Mengambil yang bukan milikmu itu tidak baik, mengerti?" Draco berdiri, di kakinya bersimpuh Hermione kecil yang sedang menggigit bibir._

" _Sekarang, ayo ikut aku. Aku akan mengajarimu membaca." Draco mengulurkan tangan kirinya._

 _Hermione termenung sesaat sebelum pada akhirnya menyambar tangan Draco dengan semangat._

" _Benarkah? Apa kita akan membaca buku pelajaranmu?" Tanya Hermione antusias._

" _Tidak sekarang. Bacaan ringan lebih baik."_

 _Draco menggandeng adiknya dan menuntun si gadis kecil ke kamar Draco. Draco mengambil kursi tambahan dan meletakkannya di samping kursi belajar miliknya sendiri agar bisa diduduki Hermione._

" _Kemari!" Draco menepuk kursi di sebelahnya._

 _Hermione menghambur kepada Draco. Gadis cilik itu tak bersedia duduk di kursi yang telah Draco siapkan. Dengan polosnya gadis cilik itu menelusup ke celah antara kedua kaki kakanya, duduk di pangkuan kakaknya. Hermione duduk bersandar pada dada Draco Malfoy. Ia tersenyum lebat tatkala Draco menatapnya keheranan._

 _Hermione berargumen jika Narcissa maupun Lucius sering mengajarinya dengan cara seperti itu. Duduk di pangkuan saudara sendiri, bukan sesuatu yang salah 'kan?_

" _Baik. Kau tahu ini huruf apa?" Tanya Draco._

" _R. ini A.B.B.I.T. …rabbit, iya kan?" Hermione tersenyum menggemaskan._

" _Dasar sok pintar," Draco terbahak, "Sebentar lagi kau pasti akan segera bisa lancar membaca," Draco mencium pipi Hermione dari samping._

 _Hermione berbalik dan ganti mencium ujung bibir kakaknya dan ekspresi bahagia._

" _Sebentar lagi aku juga akan sekolah di Hogwarts. Kita akan sekolah bersama. Menyenangkan sekali," Hermione memeluk Draco senang, "Benar 'kan, Draco?"_

' _Draco?'_

' _Draco?'_

Draco Malfoy membuka netra kelabunya. Di depan matanya terkulai tubuh Hermione Malfoy yang polos hanya berselimutkan satin lebar berwarna hijau.

Hermione meriutkan tubuh sembari tetap memainkan poni milik Draco.

"Entah kenapa, pagi ini terasa lebih baik daripada biasanya," Draco tersenyum ramah.

Hermione cukup pandai untuk mengenali mana ucapan basa-basi dan pujian. Gadis itu mengetahui jika Draco merasa senang melihatnya berbaring tanpa busana di ranjang.

Lihat mata nakal Draco, kentara sekali jika ia sedang memikirkan hal-hal erotis. Draco menyeringai tipis.

"Apa sekarang kau sudah mulai senang mengambil kesempatan di kala sempit sekali pun?" Draco menaikkan alis, "menyentuh tubuh orang tanpa izin?"

Hermione termangu. Omong kosong. Menurutnya Draco sendiri juga lebih dari cukup berani karena menyentuhnya semalaman, mengacak-acak tubuhnya sedemikian semangatnya sehingga Hermione sekarang terkulai tanpa daya.

"Tidak perlu izin untuk menyentuh tubuh orang yang menyatakan diri sebagai milikku."

Hermione dan Draco menyeringai kecil.

Draco menangkap tangan Hermione dan menciumnya gemas. Pemuda itu melihat puncak payudara Hermione menegang di balik selimut. Ia memasukkan ujung jari telunjuknya ke dalam mulut Hermione dan tanpa ragu pula Hermione mengulumnya.

"Pernah kukatakan kalau kau membuatku selalu bersemangat?" rayu Draco. Nafasnya pendek-pendek. Kejantanannya menegang kembali, ada rasa sakit yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuh pemuda itu. Menyengati setiap senti kulitnya.

"Lebih dari tahu," Hermione tertawa. Gigi kelincinya menggigit ujung jari kakaknya. Draco benar-benar kalap dan tidak bisa mengendalikan diri. Bibir dan segala yang ada pada adiknya berhasil menggodanya lagi, membangkitkan segunung birahi yang selama ini ia sembunyikan.

Pemuda pirang itu menerjang Hermione, menelannya tanpa ampun seperti singa kelaparan. Draco tak mempedulikan tenaga Hermione yang telah terkuras habis sedangkan ia sendiri masih seperti kuda liar yang tak kenal istirahat. Tubuhnya kebas di sana-sini, perutnya terasa dipelintir oleh gelombang kenikmatan. Hermione hanya bisa megap-megap menanggapi hujan ciuman dari Draco, hanya bisa melenguh tatkala ia dan Draco bersatu. Hermione hanya bisa merasai kenikmatan.

_GOLDEN_

"Draco, stop!" Hermione menepis telapak tangan Draco yang memegang bokongnya. Pemuda pirang itu berkeras mengantar Hermione kembali ke asrama. Draco sedikit khawatir Hermione akan mendapat kesulitan karena bermalam di Slytherin secara diam-diam. Itu ilegal.

"Tidak sopan menyentuh bokong orang lain, Draco!" Hermione mengacungkan jari ke muka Draco, ia meniru Draco yang selalu melarangnya berbuat ini dan itu.

"Benarkah? Tidak ada aturan di Hogwarts yang melarang menyentuh bokong adik sendiri," elak Draco.

"Tidak boleh melecehkan murid lain..,"

"Aku tidak pernah melakukannya, tidak perlu izin untuk menyentuh tubuh orang yang menyatakan diri sebagai milikku."

Wajah Hermione memerah, Draco sangat pintar memutar setiap kata yang pernah ia lontarkan. Ia hanya bisa menyibak poni dan tetap mencegah Draco yang sengaja meremas bokongnya di tempat umum. Namun, keadaan lorong lantai 6 yang sepi memberi Draco keleluasaan untuk menggoda Hermione.

"Awas saja…tunggu sampai Dad mendengar ini," ancam Hermione.

"Kau mau mengadukanku?" Draco menyambar lengan Hermione namun adiknya itu meronta dan tetap berjalan.

"Kenapa tidak?" Hermione berhenti dan mendongak menantang Draco.

Draco mendekat, ia berbisik dengan suara berat,

"Pada hari itu, kau akan melihat Dad membunuhku," mata Hermione melebar saat Draco mencium rahangnya, terus mengecup hingga ke sudut bibir, "tapi aku sama sekali tidak berniat untuk mati, Hermione. Mungkin aku akan membawamu lari…ke hutan atau ke dunia Muggle…kemana saja."

Draco menarik wajahnya dan Hermione tahu jika mata Draco berair. Hermione pun mengusapnya dengan lembut. Gadis Malfoy itu mengusap pelipis dan belakang kepala kakaknya lalu memeluknya. Draco membalas pelukan Hermione, ia memeluknya erat.

Pemuda itu pergi setelah mengucapkan sampai jumpa, meninggalkan Hermione yang menangis di ujung tangga bergerak menuju asrama Gryffindor.

'Aku tidak akan membiarkan dirimu mati.'

_dramione_

"Kau menyadarinya? Tom menyukai Hermione," kata seorang wanita paruh baya yang sedang mematut diri di depan cermin.

Seorang pria berambut pirang menyahutnya, wajahnya sedikit mengerut, "Tom memang sudah seperti itu sejak kecil, dia menyayangi Hermione sama seperti Draco."

"Kau tidak cermat, Lucius. Tom menyukai Hermione bukan sebagai sepupu," Narcissa berkeras, "Tidak ada yang lebih pantas untuk Hermione daripada Tom."

"Kau bukan orang yang setuju pada pernikahan sedarah, Cissy. Kenapa ini?" Lucius mengikuti gerak Narcissa yang sekarang berjalan mendekatinya. Wanita itu naik ke atas ranjang dan menyelimuti tubuhnya sendiri.

Narcissa mengulangi perkataannya, "Tidak ada yang lebih pantas untuk Hermione daripada Tom."

"Narcissa, mereka sedarah..,"

"Lalu kenapa? Keluarga kita juga pernah menikah dengan saudara sendiri," Narcissa berkeras, ia membelakangi tubuh Lucius Malfoy.

"Mereka melakukannya untuk menjaga kemurnian darah, tapi sekarang ini…aku membesarkan anak-anak kita bukan untuk menikahi satu sama lain. Atau jangan-jangan kau sudah merencanakan ini sejak lama?" Lucius memegang lengan Narcissa Malfoy, "Kau bersekongkol dengan Bella? Ini alasanmu menyurati Hermione, menyuruhnya menemui Tom Lestrange?"

Narcissa membisu.

"Demi Merlin, Narcissa Malfoy!" Lucius mengusap kedua pipinya dengan tangan kanan.

"Kau tidak lebih baik, Lucius. Rencanamu untuk menjodohkan Malfoy dengan putri dari keluarga Greengrass juga sebuah persekongkolan," tuding Narcissa.

"Itu beda,"

"Draco bukan barang barter-,"

"Kau salah jika berpikiran seperti itu,"

"Hentikan ini, aku tidak mau berdebat denganmu!" Narcissa memotong omongan Lucius. Bahasa tubuh wanita itu menyiratkan jika ia sama sekali tak ingin melihat sang suami untuk sementara waktu.

"Kalau begitu hentikan ini semua. Aku akan memberitahu Bella untuk menghentikan rencana sinting kalian," Lucius ikut memunggungi tubuh Narcissa.

Narcissa diam, ia menimbang-nimbang permintaan suaminya.

Sementara itu….

.

.

"Apa ibu bilang? Aku dan Hermione?" Tom Lestrange menjatuhkan tas kulitnya. Kepulangannya ke Grimmauld Place disambut dengan berita perjodohannya dengan Hermione Malfoy.

What a surprise!

Permintaanya akhirnya dikabulkan. Bertahun-tahun Tom memikirkan cara untuk memiliki Hermione Malfoy dan melepaskannya dari sepupunya yang brengsek, Draco Malfoy. Akhirnya ibunya sendirilah yang memberikan jawaban atas keinginannya.

Ajaib sekali!

"Benar, akhirnya aku akan memiliki anak perempuan. Hermione Malfoy, anak manis itu akan menjadi menantuku," Bellatrix tertawa terbahak, rambutnya yang keriting bergoyang kesana-sini, "Hermione, gadis cantik….sayang sekali usianya masih 13 tahun…ah tapi tak apa….tidak masalah….beberapa tahun lagi dia akan siap jadi istrimu," Bellatrix mengacak rambut Tom dengan gemas.

"Apa Bibi Narcissa setuju?" Tanya Tom.

"Tentu saja, aku bisa usahakan…akan aku lakukan berbagai hal untuk membujuk Cissy. Ah..gadis itu…dia sudah begitu cantik sekarang," Bellatrix menjatuhkan pandangannya pada foto Hermione kecil yang berusia 2 tahun bersama Tom dan Draco yang terpajang di dinding, "Kau pantas mendapatkannya."

Tom menyeringai. Siapa sangka takdir begitu berpihak kepadanya? Kepulangannya untuk mengambil beberapa berkas kementrian –tugas menjengkelkan- mendapatkan bonus besar. ia bagaikan baru saja menang judi.

"Kau menyetujuinya kan?" Bellatrix menarik jubah Tom, wanita berpelupuk tebal itu menatap mata sang anak.

"Tentu saja, mana mungkin aku bisa menolak keinginan ibu."

Tom tersenyum lebar.

* * *

"Hermione…..Hermione Malfoy," panggil seorang gadis berambut hitam legam.

"Greengrass?" kata Hermione lebih pada dirinya sendiri, " Miss Greengrass, ada yang bisa aku bantu?"

Hermione berusaha bersikap seramah mungkin meskipun ia jelas-jelas tidak menyukai Victoria Greengrass, gadis yang diisukan sebagai pacar Draco.

"Kau lihat Draco lewat sini?"

Hermione melongok ke kiri dan ke kanan. Ia baru saja kemblai dari kandang burug hantu untuk menengok Hermes yang cedera karena tersambar petir. Sekarang ia direpotkan dengan pertanyaan tentang keberadaan kakaknya. Gadis itu berpendapat jika seharusnya Victoria Greengrass lebih tahu keberasaan Draco Malfoy dibandingkan dirinya.

Pertama, Victoria dan Draco seasrama.

Kedua, Victoria adalah murid tahun ke-6. Dia punya hak, kemampuan dan keleluasaan untuk mencari seorang pemuda dari asramanya yang hilang dibandingkan dengan anak berusia 13 tahun.

"Tidak! Aku juga tidak melihatnya di kandang burung hantu, h-hanya ada burung hantu dan kotorannya. Kau sudah cari di ruangan Prefek? Atau mungkin di kamarnya? Dia bisa saja sedang naik sapu atau berlatih Quidditch."

Victoria Greengrass diam saja.

Apa-apaan ini? Apa ini semacam tes?

Begitulah pikir Hermione. Gadis yang ada di depannya ini tidak mengacuhkan Hermione setelah ia panjang lebar menjawab pertanyaan darinya. Setelah beberapa saat Hermione tahu jika pertanyaan pertama hanya sekedar basa-basi. Bukan itu yang ingin diketahui Victoria Greengrass.

"Kau ada masalah dengan Draco?" Tanya Hermione.

"Beberapa hari ini dia menjauhiku. Aku hanya ingin tahu alasannya. Alasannya…aku tidak tahu….dia menjauh begitu saja."

Aha, ini dia masalah sebenarnya. Gadis Greengrass itu merasa dicampakkan dan kini ia berusaha menggunakan Hermione untuk menemui Draco lagi. Tipikal perempuan, gampang ditebak.

"Aku tidak tahu-menahu tentang urusan pribadi kakakku. Kau bisa tanyakan sendiri padanya," ucap Hermione agak dingin.

Victoria kelihatan tidak puas. Gadis itu tak menyangka dibalik sikap ramah Hermione, gadis 13 tahun itu ternyata bisa bersikap dingin dan tak acuh seperti Draco Malfoy.

"Baiklah. Aku hanya berusaha mencari tahu. Tolong jangan salah paham!"

"Tidak sama sekali."

Demi Merlin!

Hermione pergi dengan alasan ia ada janji dengan Prof. Mcgonagall. Hatinya terbakar.

Victoria kelihatan begitu menyukai Draco. Hermione juga menyukai Draco, ia bahkan telah tidur dengan kakaknya itu. Tapi bukan tidak mungkin kalau Draco juga pernah menghabiskan malam bersama Victoria Greengrass.

'Holy Shit!'

Sisi lain Draco yang masih belum Hermione ketahui muncul ke permukaan dan memberikan tamparan keras baginya. Apa arti dirinya dibandingkan wanita-wanita itu? Teman tidur?

Hermione mengumpat dalam hati, entah berapa kali ia melakukannya.

"Hermione!"

Jenggot Merlin!

Siapa lagi kali ini?

Hermione mengepalkan teapak tangannya. Mata hazelnya sedikit melembut tatkala melihat sosok Tom Lestrange yang berjalan pelan ke arahnya.

"Halo Tom! Belakangan ini kau tampak sibuk sampai tidak sempat mengunjungiku," Hermione menaikkan alis sebagai tanda bahwa ia sedang bergurau.

"Aku tidak tahu jika kau merindukanku, Hermione. Oh…baru aku tinggal beberapa hari kau sudah bertambah tinggi," Tom mengacak rambut Hermione.

"Jenggotmu bertambah lebat."

"Aku tidak sempat bercukur," Tom mengelus rahangnya, "ini akan memberi sensasi saat berciuman," Tom tertawa kecil, "kau mau coba?"

Hermione mendorong wajah Tom yang sengaja didekatkan. Tangan mungil gadis semak itu merasakan tekstur wajah Tom yang kini di dominasi oleh rambut tajam di sepanjang rahang.

"Kenapa memanggilku? Kau ada perlu?" Hermione membiarkan tangan yang tadinya ia gunakan untuk mendorong wajah Tom digenggam oleh sepupunya.

"Sepertinya aku harus selalu punya alasan untuk menegur Hermione Malfoy. Kau cukup sombong juga, well, aku suka itu."

Hermione tergelak.

"Jadi, tidak ada alasan? N for No reason?"

"Bagaimana kalau M for missed you?" Tom tertawa, ia mengetuk dahi Hermione dengan punggung jari telunjukknya.

Saat mereka bercengkrama, Draco datang bersama Goyle dan Theo.

"Tidak perlu belajar terlalu rajin, nanti kepalamu akan bertambah botak, Goyle. Kita bisa manfaatkan Tom Lestrange. Bukankah dia sepupumu, Drake?...Draco….Draco coba kau lihat itu!"

Theo menyentuh pundak Draco yang sedari tadi repot dengan sapu terbangnya. Mereka bertiga kotor dan basah.

Mata kelabu Draco melotot saat melihat Tom menyentuh rambut dan tangan Hermione. Pria manapun tahu bahwa bahasa tubuh Tom mengindikasikan jika pemuda 19 tahun itu memliliki perasaan lebih pada Hermione Malfoy. Namun, Hermione sendiri terlalu lugu untuk memahami jika saudara juga adalah bagian dari populasi lelaki yang menyenangi wanita cantik meskipun itu saudaranya.

"Hermione Jean Malfoy," Draco melemparkan pandangan permusuhan pada Tom.

Hermione langsung bisa mengenali panggilan itu. Hanya ada satu orang yang mau repot-repot memanggil nama panjangnya. Hanya Draco.

" dan..Ah yeah, Mr. Lestrange."

"Malfoy," Tom enggan melepas tangan Hermione meskipun di depannya ada orang yang rela membunuh demi Hermione. Namun, hatinya mencelos saat Hermione sendirilah yang melepas genggaman mereka dan memilih untuk memusatkan perhatian pada Draco Malfoy.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanya Draco pada Hermione.

"Mencarimu."

"Aku? Kenapa?" Draco menyeringai. Ia mengira jika yang dimaksudkan Hermione adalah gadis itu punya maksud untuk menyalurkan hasrat seksual bersamanya.

"Membantu Victoria Greengrass mencarimu," jawab Hermione datar.

Theo dan Tom menahan seringai. Seorang Hermione bisa merubah reaksi Draco Mlafoy dengan begitu cepat.

"Jangan lakukan itu. Aku ada masalah dengannya, jangan melibatkan diri."

Kecurigaan Hermione meruncing. Draco melarangnya untuk tahu urusan kakaknya dengan seorang gadis yang secara terang-terangan menyukai Draco.

"Kalau begitu aku tidak akan peduli lagi. Aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa, Sir!" Hermione menganggukan kepala pada Tom.

"Tentu, sampai jumpa lagi, Miss Malfoy."

Kini tinggal Draco, Theo dan Goyle dan tentu saja Tom Lestrange. Tom berbisik ke telinga Draco,

"Anak yang manis sekali kan? Sungguh beruntung orang yang bisa mendapatkannya. Oh aku lupa mengatakan kalau keluarga kita menginginkan kalau Hermione dijodohkan denganku. Kau sudah tahu?" wajah Draco memerah, ia seketika menoleh seraya membuang sapu dan bergerak menyerang Tom, "sepertinya belum. Kalau begitu anggap saja ini sebagai pemberitahuan, Draco…atau aku harus belajar memanggilmu kakak ipar?"

"Kau kurang ajar! Brengsek! Tutup Mulut, brengsek. Jangan bicara sembarangan," Draco mengacungkan tongkat ke leher Tom. Theo dan Goyle kelabakan saat melihat aksi temannya yang tiba-tiba saja ingin menyerang pegawai kementrian.

"Kau boleh tanya pada ibumu. Kita lihat siapa yang harus tutup mulut."

Tom menyeringai dan berlalu pergi dengan gaya mengibas jubah. Draco melemparkan pedang dari perlengkapan baju zirah ke arah Tom, namun dengan gesit orang yang bekerja sebagai penguji N.E.W.T itu meledakkan pedang besi.

Tom pergi tanpa berkata apapun apalagi membalas. Hatinya sedang senang karena hari ini amunisinya bertambah. Ibunya dan Narcissa Malfoy berada dalam genggaman. Hermione berada dalam jangkauan.

Pada hari itu juga Draco mengirim surat pada Narcissa dan menanyakan kebenaran bualan Tom Lestrange. Jawaban atas surat Draco datang 2 jam kemudian dan jawabannya sungguh mengejutkan, seperti sambaran petir di tengah hari, rasanya ia ingin mengutuki siapa saja yang ada di dunia ini.

Tangan Draco gemetaran, ia tidak bisa menahan amarah lebih dari ini. Dengan sigap pemuda yang nyaris berusia 18 tahun itu membakar surat dari ibunya dan merenung. Ia tidak akan membiarkan semua ini berjalan sesuai kemauan si brengsek Lestrange. Hermione dilahirkan bukan untuk Tom Lestrange, bagi Draco, bukan tanpa alasan Hermione lahir di tengah-tengah keluarga Malfoy kecuali diperuntukkan untuknya. Bukan tanpa alasan Hermione tidak memiliki ciri-ciri layaknya Malfoy pada umumnya. Jika suatu saat mereka memutuskan hidup bersama maka tidak ada seorang pun yang menyangka bahwa mereka bersaudara.

Tidak ada

'Tidak ada, Hermione. Tenang saja.'

_golden_

Lucius berusaha menahan amarahnya yang meluap-luap, di hadapannya ada Bellatrix Lestrange dengan rambut keritingnya yang lebat. Bellatrix meminum tehnya dengan anggun.

"Jadi, ada apa, Lucius? Kau pasti punya alasan penting untuk datang ke kediaman Black yang sederhana ini," Bellatrix tertawa melengking, nada bicaranya seperti sedang mempermainkan Lucius Malfoy. Tingkahnya yang seperti orang gila inilah yang menjadi pertimbangan bagi Lucius untuk berbesan dengan Bellatrix.

"Aku kemari untuk membicarakan rencana perjodohan Tom dan Hermione."

"Oh, jadi Cissy sudah memberitahumu? Bagus. Aku tidak perlu kerja dua kali," Bellatrix memakan kue yang tadinya ia siapkan untuk Lucius, namun sang tamu tampaknya tak berselera untuk mencicipi hidangan dari tuan rumah.

"Apa maksudmu, Bella? Hermione dan Tom? Lelucon macam apa ini? Mereka sedarah!"

Bellatrix berhenti mengunyah, matanya yang tajam beralih pada sosok Lucius.

"Mereka tidak sedarah!"

"Setidaknya Narcissa berpikir seperti itu!" Lucius menggebrak meja. Cangkir tehnya bergeser ke pinggir meja.

"Putraku menyukainya, mau apa lagi? Aku menerima keadaan yang sebenarnya, Hermione bukan putri kandungmu, tidak apa-apa," Bellatrix menjilat ujung ibu jari dan telunjuknya sendiri, membersihkan sisa-sia kue yang ada di jari-jarinya, " lagipula aku sudah menyukainya sejak kecil. Tidak masalah kan?"

Lucius mengeram kesal. Ia sama sekali tidak menyesali masa lalu tentang Hermione tapi rencana Bellatrix untuk menikahkan Hermione dengan Tom akan memancing kemarahan dari masyarakat dunia sihir. Para darah murni telah berikrar untuk meninggalkan tradisi pernikahan sedarah sebagai bukti loyalitas pada kementerian. Kementerian sebelumnya menduga para darah murni sengaja menikahi saudara sendiri untuk membentuk komunitas ekslusif yang berencana untuk memberontak atau melakukan semacam invasi.

"Dengar Bella, aku dalam posisi yang sulit. Pertama, aku tidak ingin membuka rahasia keluarga kita. Hermione akan tetap jadi putriku, seluruh dunia sihir akan tetap mengenal Hermione sebagai seorang Malfoy. Kedua, Kementerian melarang pernikahan sedarah, itu berarti tidak akan ada perjodohan antara Tom dan Hermione," Lucius menarik nafas panjang, urat di pelipisnya berkedut, "Dan kau….apa yang kau perjuangkan dari semua ini?"

"Kebahagiaan putraku…..dan biar aku katakan satu hal….keluarga Black percaya pada ramalan yang mengatakan bahwa akan ada seorang gadis, bukan darah murni yang akan membawa perubahan besar, membawa keluarga kami pada kekuasaan. Ramalan itu muncul setahun setelah Hermione datang," Bellatrix menyeringai sembari menggigit bibir.

Lucius menggebrak meja lagi. Adik iparnya sudah sinting. Cangkir Lucius jatuh dan Bellatrix masih bisa mengaduh dramatis. Kejadian 13 tahun yang lalu menghantam pikiran Lucius lagi. Kenangan itu…

" _M-master, bayi Mistress t-t-tidak bisa dis-selamatkan."_

 _Salah seorang peri rumah mendatangi Lucius di kementerian. Jantung Lucius seakan berhenti pada saat itu juga. Hermione- bayi Narcissa – mati?_

 _Lucius ber-apparate secepat yang ia bisa ke Malfoy Manor. Kedatangannya disambut oleh tangis Kreacher yang melengking. Narcissa tergolek pingsan dan bersimbah darah._

" _Cissy, apa yang terjadi? Ayo bangunlah!" pinta Lucius._

 _Draco kecil yang pada saat itu berada dalam gendongan kakeknya –Abraxas Malfoy- hanya bisa diam tatkala melihat ayahnya menangis untuk pertama kalinya._

 _Kehilangan seorang anak sudah menjadi pukulan yang begitu berat, tapi sepertinya tragedi belum berakhir. Narcissa menjadi gila saat tak mendapati bayinya di manapun. Wanita muda itu menangis, meraung dan menyakiti diri sendiri hingga para healer dan oblivator memodifikasi ingatan perempuan itu. Namun, entah apa yang terjadi tapi ingatan tentang bayinya yang meninggal membuat Narcissa berkali-kali kambuh dan semakin mengkhawatirkan keadaan serta tingkahnya._

 _Terpaksa ingatannya dimodifikasi berulangkali dan Narcissa terancam akan mengalami kerusakan otak atau bisa saja gila permanen jika modifikasi tetap dilanjutkan. Keadaan itu berlangsung lebih dari 8 bulan hingga akhirnya Lucius habis akal._

 _Pada tengah malam di musim gugur, Lucius mendatangi Albus Dumbledore untuk meminta pertolongan. Dumbledore hanya berkata "Yang ia butuhkan adalah seorang putri."_

 _Pada detik berikutnya Dumbledore masuk ke dalam rumah. Pria berjenggot panjang itu keluar membawa buntalan selimut berisi bayi perempuan yang elok rupanya._

 _Lucius tergagap_

 _Dumbledore mengajaknya segera ber-apparate ke Malfoy Manor untuk memperbaiki ingatan Narcissa._

" _Ini untuk yang terakhir kalinya, jangan memodifikasi ingatannya lagi. Narcissa sudah cukup menderita," kata Dumbledore saat ia mengayunkan tongkat pelan, memodifikasi ingatan Narcisaa dengan hati-hati, "Berikan bayi itu padanya, katakan jika Hermione kalian masih hidup dan dalam keadaan sehat."Dumbledore melirik bayi yang sudah ia berikan pada Lucius._

" _T-tapi Tuanku, bayi siapakah ini?" tanya Lucius ketakutan. Matanya bolak-balik menatap si bayi dan Dumbledore secara bergantian._

" _Ariana. Aku sangat yakin, keponakanku akan mendapatkan kasih sayang yang cukup dan keluarga yang bahagia kalau tinggal bersama kalian. Lagipula, pria tua sepertiku tidak mungkin bisa mengurus anak kecil," Dumbledore tersenyum, matanya menyipit._

 _Lucius semakin gemetaran, jadi kabar yang selama ini berhembus benar adanya. Adik Dumbledore – Ariana Dumbledore- punya seorang putri dengan laki-laki yang kabarnya lagi adalah seorang Muggle. Diusianya yang tak muda lagi Ariana melahirkan seorang bayi perempuan, semua itu benar. Sayang sekali ibu dari bayi yang ada di pelukan Lucius mengakhiri hidupnya sendiri tanpa alasan yang jelas._

 _Bayi yang tak memiliki orang tua itu jatuh ke asuhan Dumbledore dan Abeforth. Namun, siapa sangka bayi ini sekarang adalah milik Lucius. Dia akan menjadi pengganti Hermione untuk Narcissa. Atas alasan ini pulalah Lucius sangat menyayangi Hermione. Baginya, anak dari adik orang paling hebat di dunia sihir itu adalah penyelamat hidup istrinya._

 _Kedatangan Hermione menimbulkan kehebohan di keluarga Black dan Malfoy. Para anggota keluarga bertanya darimana asalnya bayi cantik itu. Lucius berdalih jika ia mengambilnya dari panti asuhan di dunia Muggle. Seluruh keluarga besar hanya tahu jika Hermione adalah seorang muggle born dan sukarela mengakui Hermione sebagai keluarga demi kesembuhan Narcissa._

 _Perkara asal muasal Hermione yang sebenarnya biarlah Lucius dan Dumbledore yang tahu._

 _Cukup!_

Lucius tersadar dari lamunannya. Bellatrix masih memandangi Lucius.

"Kau sinting, Bella. Aku tidak akan merelakan Hermione untuk ambisi gilamu itu."

Lucius mengibaskan jubah beledu miliknya. Pria berambut panjang itu menendang kursi kayu yang tadi ia duduki. Muka pria Malfoy yang biasanya pucat dingin kini memerah karena amarah.

"Hermione bukan gadis itu. Dia hanya putriku dan Narcissa."

_GOLDEN_

Hermione datang terlambat saat makan malam di aula besar. dua per tiga murid-murid Hogwarts sudah pergi, menyisakan dirinya dan beberapa makanan yang belum menghilang kembali ke dapur para peri rumah. Tiba-tiba Dumbledore menghampiri Hermione yang duduk sendirian di meja Gryffindor.

"Profesor!" Hermione tersedak.

"Aku mengagetkanmu?" tanya Dumbledore. Kacamata bulan separonya mengkilap ditempa cahaya lilin.

"S-sedikit, Profesor," jawab Hermione canggung.

"Kenapa terlambat makan malam, Miss Malfoy? Sayang sekali kau tidak bisa mencicipi penutup makanannya, ice cream dengan taburan kacang kesukaanku," Dumbledore kembali tersenyum. Sorot mata birunya menunjukkan wibawa sekaligus kasih sayang yang besar.

"S-saya ketiduran di perpustakaan, Profesor."

"Aku mendapatkan banyak laporan baik tentangmu, prestasimu cukup baik Miss Malfoy. Jika aku tidak salah menyimpulkan, rajin belajar adalah trik suksesmu?"

Hermione tersenyum canggung, "salah satunya, Profesor."

What the heck, apa sebentar lagi akan ada badai salju? Kenapa Dumbledore tiba-tiba mengajak Hermione mengobrol. Terlalu dekat.

"Cukup baik, Gryffindor pasti bangga memiliki murid sepertimu."

"Terimakasih. Tapi saya kira saya belum sebaik itu."

Dumbledore mengangguk. Pada saat yang sama Ron dan Harry mendatangi Hermione. Mereka cukup terkejut melihat Dumbledore duduk di samping Hermione. Prestasi atau rekor apakah yang di capai Hermione sehingga Dumbledore menghampirinya?

"Selamat sore, Profesor, Hermione," Ucap Harry Potter, "s-sepertinya kedatangan kami mengganggu."

Ron menggaruk rambutnya yang sudah mulai memanjang, ia melempar pandangan pada Hermione.

"Selamat sore, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley. Kebetulan sekali aku mau menawarkan alternatif makanan untuk Miss Malfoy yang ketinggalan hidangan penutup," Dumbledore mengeluarkan beberapa permen berwarna kuning dari dalam saku jubah kerlap-kerlipnya, "Kalian juga mau permen jeruk?"

Ron buru-buru menggeleng, Harry mengikuti sahabatnya itu, "Tidak, terima kasih atas tawarannya, Profesor."

"Terserah kalian saja," Dumbledore mengembalikan permen miliknya ke dalam saku sembari mengendikan bahu. Pria tua itu hanya bisa diam mengamati murid-muridnya bercanda. Setelah sekian tahun ia mendapati keponakannya telah tubuh menjadi gadis baik dan cukup baik tampaknya. Dia tumbuh diluar ekspektasi Dumbledore.

Keponakan kecilnya yang dulu begitu Ariana sayangi telah menjadi gadis cantik, mengundang peminat yang tak biasa, diperebutkan oleh kakak tiri dan sepupu tirinya. Dumbledore cukup tahu banyak, mungkin juga ia tahu segalanya.

.

.

.

To be Continue….

.

.

.

Yay! Finally Update juga ya ^^

Seneng banget karena bisa come back setelah sebulan atau dua bulan hilang.

Berhubung ini dalam suasana lebaran, aku mau mengucapkan selamat hari Raya Idul Fitri bagi yang merayakan. Dan mau ngucapin selamat juga buat my bro yang tim kesayangannya maju ke perempat final EURO. I'm happy for you,bro, despite my favorite team, Italy, has lost. My bro is going for Germany but he want France win at EURO. And I decided, I am going for France also.

Di sini aku ubah ceritanya secara signifikan. Sekarang kalian tahu kalau Mione bukan adik kandung Draco. Di Chapter 1 ada bagian yang menceritakan kelahiran Hermione, bagian itu adalah kenangan Narcissa yang diciptakan oleh Dumbledore. Draco nggak tahu masa lalu Hermione, Tom juga nggak, Narcissa apalagi. Dan di sini ceritanya Ariana jarak lahirnya jauh sama Dumbledore dan Abeforth, matinya agak tuaan dikit, nggak mati muda kayak yang ada di film/novelnya.

Semoga alasan yang aku bikin rasional dan diterima oleh akal sehat haha. Esensinya juga dapat ditangkap sehingga eksistensiku terbukti (Omong opo….?)

Oke, cukup sekian dan terimakasih.

See ya!

P.S : jangan lupa untuk kasih review, kritik dan saran ya! seperti biasa saya butuh ide! Lol

With Love,

C. Jessenia


	7. Chapter 7

Hey brothers…

Hey sisters…..

Seperti yang diinginkan, saya update dalam waktu yang sesingkat-singkatnya. Jujur aja sih agak gak pede buat update soalnya ceritanya yang chap ini kok agak gak jelas gimana gitu wkwkwk

Mohon dimaafkan ^^

Sedikit klarifikasi soalnya ada yang nanyain, Tom marganya Lestrange. Bellatrix kan nikah sama Rodolphus Lestrange. Si Rodolphus ini pure-blood tapi ga sedarah sama bella. Cuman mereka berdua tinggalnya di Grimmauld Place sama keluarga Black. (Ingat, bellatrix itu sebelumnya anggota keluarga Black).

Cygnus belum tahu sampai mau chap berapa tapi aku usahakan akan sesingkat mungkin. Target sih cuman sampai chapter 11-12 aja. Mulai ngebosenin ya? maaf hehe *nabok kepala sendiri*

Happy Reading Guys!

WARNING : OOC, RATED M, ABAL, TYPOS, NGEBOSENIN, BERTELE-TELE, BIKIN NGANTUK!

* * *

HARRY POTTER belongs to J.K Rowling

.

.

.

.

Golden

Bab 7

"Stop! Kau idiot! Draco….stop this! Please!" Hermione memejamkan mata menahan kengerian, "Hentikan! Ini sudah cukup…please," nada bicara Hermione yang mulanya terdengar menggertak mulai terdengar seperti rengekan anak kecil.

Draco menyeringai, ia memegangi pinggang Hermione erat sementara tangan kanannya mendekap dada Hermione dari belakang.

"Rasakan kebebasan ini, Hermione," Draco memejamkan mata dan menikmati hembusan angin dingin yang menerpa wajahnya.

"No way! Jika kau berani menaikan ketinggian lagi…aku akan membunuhmu," tongkat sihir Hermione tergenggam erat namun kaki gadis itu yang tak menapak tanah gemetar hebat.

"Hermione, ini hanya sapu. Kau lihat, kita hanya terbang setinggi 33 kaki," belum habis Draco bicara, Hermione kembali menjerit karena sapu terbang Draco tiba-tiba saja oleng. Gadis 13 tahun itu mencengkeram jari Draco dengan erat. Akhirnya Draco menukik perlahan.

Hermione marah-marah setelah kakinya menjejak tanah. Suaranya yang bossy keluar saat dirinya marah. Ia benci kelihatan bodoh dan sayangnya semua hal yang berhubungan dengan terbang berhasil membuatnya terlihat payah.

"Ini tidak lucu, aku sudah bilang padamu aku tidak mau terbang," Hermione menepis tangan Draco yang berusaha menahannya untuk tetap duduk di atas sapu terbang.

Hermione dan Draco mendarat di tepi hutan larangan. Tempat itu dipenuhi pohon dan perdu beku. Tampak dari kejauhan rumah Hagrid yang cerobongnya membumbungkan asap kelabu pekat.

"Knotgrass-ku bahkan terjatuh entah dimana," Hermione menepuk baju hangatnya dengan ekspresi sebal. Tidak mudah untuk mencari knotgrass di hutan larangan pada musim dingin dan sekarang Draco menghilangkannya.

Gadis itu tadinya masuk ke dalam hutan untuk memetik tanaman knotgrass namun tiba-tiba saja Draco datang kemudian memaksanya untuk ikut terbang.

"Kenapa kau tidak urusi saja urusanmu sendiri?" Hermione mengelap butiran salju yang mencair di wajahnya.

"Kau masih marah padaku?" tanya Draco.

Ucapan spontan Draco yang melarang Hermione untuk ikut campur Draco nyatanya telah membuat Hermione berang. Gadis itu merasa tak dihargai sedangkan harga diri Hermione sebagai seorang Malfoy terlampau tinggi.

"Nope."

"Kau marah, Hermione," Draco mengikuti Hermione.

"Nope."

"Aku tahu kau marah padaku!"

"Kalau kau tahu, kenapa tidak diam saja dan biarkan aku pergi," Hermione berbalik. Rambut keriting sebahunya berayun ke depan.

"Dan membiarkanmu salah paham? Tidak! Tidak! Aku bisa diam tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu pergi," Draco menatap mata adiknya dalam-dalam. Gadis yang ada di hadapannya ini bukan hanya dirinya yang menginginkan. Draco tidak ingin kehilangan Hermione.

Kekhawatiran Draco tentang perjodohan Hermione muncul ke permukaan. Oleh karena itu, Draco memutuskan untuk tidak memberitahu Hermione agar gadis itu hanya akan memandang Draco sebagai satu-satunya lelaki yang menginginkan Hermione. Draco menjaga Hermione bertahun-tahun bukan untuk diberikan kepada orang lain melainkan dirinya sendiri. Ia adalah satu-satunya orang yang akan menikmati kecantikan kreol Hermione.

"I'm so sorry, okay?"

"You're full of bulshit!" Hermione mendengus.

Draco mendekat, Hermione bertahan.

Saat Draco menyentuhkan bibirnya ke bibir Hermione, adiknya itu tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda perlawanan. Akan tetapi, alih-alih menikmati, Hermione tak memejamkan mata sedikitpun. Ia memancangkan pandangannya pada mata Draco.

Garang dan terlampau berani. Memang tipikal Gryffindor sejati.

Draco memiringkan kepala, ia menutup mata dan tersenyum kecil,

"Aku kedinginan," tangan Draco meraba pipi Hermione, "aku kedinginan, Hermione! Bisa kita berbaikan dan menghangatkan diri?"

Draco seperti orang kesetanan, ciuman lembutnya berubah jadi ciuman panas. Hermione yang tak kuat menahan berat tubuh Draco akhirnya jatuh terduduk di atas tumpukan salju. Hermione mendorong Draco, mulutnya mengeluarkan uap air karena kedinginan. Tapi, Draco memaksa mencium bibir Hermione lagi.

"Kedinginan?" Hermione akhirnya membalas pagutan Draco. Gadis itu menerjang tubuh Draco karena tidak bisa menahan godaan saudaranya. Ketampanan Draco yang sarat akan kegelapan telah menghipnotisnya.

Hermione menaiki perut Draco, "Kalau begitu kau butuh selimut dan ranjang yang besar."

"Kau selimut dan ranjangku, aku akan tidur di atasmu sepanjang hari."

Pipi Hermione memerah, ia mencium leher Draco, mencium aroma seduktif yang dihasilkan kakaknya dan berbisik, "Kita bisa menghangatkan diri di kamarmu."

Draco menyeringai nakal, ini adalah bukti bahwa ia akan selalu mendapatkan Hermione. Bagaimanapun juga secara tidak langsung adiknya itu telah menyetujui takdir yang dibuat Draco untuk menjadi Malfoy seterusnya.

Pemuda pirang itu bangkit dan menggandeng Hermione penuh semangat.

"Hari ini aku yang berkuasa atas dirimu. Kau tidak punya hak untuk memprotes apa yang akan aku lakukan."

Draco mulai berjalan menuju kastil.

"Bossy sekali. Baik…dengan syarat….hadiah natalmu tahun ini untukku."

"Deal!" Draco mengangguk, wajahnya berseri karena senang.

"Koleksi bukumu aku ambil."

"Deal!" Draco mengapit kepala Hermione di ketiaknya.

"Sumbangkan separuh uang sakumu untuk S.P.E.W," Hermione mengikik.

"Kau boleh tulis semua permintaanmu di kertas dan serahkan padaku setelah kita bercinta."

Hermione mencubit pinggang Draco karena merasa malu.

"Kau akan membayar mahal, Mr. Malfoy."

"Aku pantas membayar mahal. Tidak ada yang lebih menggairahkan selain menghabiskan waktu di ranjang dengan gadis 13 tahun yang cantik, cerdas dan seliar singa."

Kastil Hogwarts sudah mulai kelihatan seluruhnya. Dedalu perkasa tertidur di bawah rinai hujan salju yang tak seberapa. Draco dan Hermione masih terus berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan.

"Kau mesum, otakmu pasti penuh hal-hal erotis."

"Sekarang ini otakku berada di dalam celana, Hermione. Dia sangat menyiksaku, kau harus melakukan sesuatu untuk membuatnya senang."

Hermione tertawa, ia menyikut perut Draco dan mulai berlari meninggalkan saudaranya. Sementara itu, Draco masih berjalan dengan santainya. Ia ikut tertawa sembari menggosok tengkuknya sendiri kemudian berteriak, "Kau akan kembali padaku lagi dan lagi, Hermione. Kita lihat saja nanti!"

_Golden_

Lucius Malfoy terduduk di kursi kayu dalam rapat yang dihadiri oleh para kepala departemen di Kementerian. Rapat dipimpin oleh Cornelius Fudge. Rapat yang tadinya membahas stabilitas politik di dunia sihir kini berubah fokus saat Cornelius Fudge mengangkat topik tentang kebijakan tentang Darah Murni.

"Bagaimana perkembangan dari Undang-Undang pernikahan yang baru, Lucius? Bagaimana efek dari pelarangan pernikahan sedarah di kalangan darah murni?"

"Tahun ini, pernikahan sedarah di Irlandia menurun drastis, juga di Inggris meskipun tidak sepesat di Irlandia," Lucius melirik beberapa rekannya yang berdarah murni. Jelas sekali mereka cukup tersinggung dengan perkara Undang-Undang yang di buat oleh divisi Hukum Sihir Internasional dan Departemen Pelaksanaaan Hukum sihir atas perintah Fudge. Para Pure Blood seakan dituduh sebagai penjahat tanpa bukti apapun.

"Dominasi darah murni memang tidak bisa dipungkiri," ada sedikit kecongkakan dalam nada bicara Lucius, "tapi kami benar-benar tidak berniat untuk membentuk Laskar sendiri, Tuanku. Apalagi untuk melawan Kementerian, sama sekali tidak mungkin."

Beberapa orang di dalam ruangan mendeham setuju. Mereka mengangguk mengiyakan. Namun Fudge sepertinya kebal terhadap segala macam protes. Ia tak terpengaruh oleh desakan beberapa kepala Departemen di Kementerian yang menilai Fudge terlalu menspesialisasi perlakuan terhadap suatu kelompok. Ini jelas-jelas perlakuan rasis.

"Bagaimana dengan putra dan putrimu, Lucius?" tanya Fudge untuk kedua kalinya.

Lucius naik darah, tangannya terkepal erat. Pertanyaan dari Fudge dirasa sangat menyudutkannya.

"Draco tidak mungkin menyukai Hermione," jawab Lucius dengan suara agak tinggi, "Aku tidak ada niat untuk menikahkan mereka. Aku jelas akan menentangnya." Lucius paham benar jika riwayat pernikahan sedarah dalam keluarganya dan keluarga Narcissa cukup banyak sehingga Fudge punya bahan untuk menyudutkannya.

"Bagus. Kau tahu sendiri, kita tidak ingin siapapun masuk ke dalam Azkaban karena masalah ini."

Kelihatannya Fudge menduga jika Lucius termasuk orang yang ambil bagian dari pemberontakan. Selama ini pria berambut panjang itu jelas tidak begitu menyukai Fudge. Cornelius Fudge sendiri tengah dihadapkan pada masalah yang membuatnya sangat sensitif sekaligus kebakaran jenggot pasalnya jabatan menteri sihirnya tengah goyah karena ada banyak masalah yang gagal yang ia selesaikan.

Masyarakat dunia sihir menganggapnya korup dan tidak kompeten. Pada dasarnya Kementerian berjalan dengan mengandalkan opini publik, jika opini itu goyah atau sudah memihak di salah satu kelompok maka hancur sudah karir seseorang – dalam kasus ini karir Fudge- di Kementerian. Seseorang dapat bertahan dan tersingkir hanya dengan opini. Mosi percaya dan tidak percaya bagaikan hukum langit.

Munculnya Kingsley Shacklebolt –Darah Murni- dan Rufus Scrimgeour –Darah Campuran- sebagai saingan Cornelius memberinya inisiatif untuk menjatuhkan kepercayaan kepada salah satu kandidat terkuatnya, sang darah murni, Kingsley Shacklebolt. Fudge melakukan apapun demi memberi sedikit stigma negatif pada para pure blood.

.

.

.

"Menteri sihir melecehkan kita di dalam rapat," Lucius mengeram kesal. Nott Sr. dan Crabbe Sr. hanya diam, mereka berjalan cepat di Atrium Kementerian melewati air mancur dengan dua patung penyihir, peri rumah dan centaurus.

"Ada kabar baru-baru ini yang menyatakan kalau kakak iparmu menghendaki Hermione sebagai menantunya," kata Nott Sr.

"Itu tidak akan terjadi. Aku tidak menyetujui rencana Bella. Hermione tidak akan menikah dengan Tom Lestrange," Lucius berjalan menuju perapian yang digunakan sebagai jaringan floo.

"Kakak iparmu menempatkanmu dalam keadaan sulit. Kau bisa saja berakhir di Azkaban, Lucius," tambah Mr. Nott Sr.

"Sejak dulu otaknya memang sudah tidak waras-,"

"Singkirkan saja si keriting itu," usul Mr. Crabbe Sr. Ayah dari Vincent Crabbe itu menyunggingkan senyum licik.

Lucius tersenyum kecil, ia masuk ke dalam perapian "Akan aku pertimbangkan. Aku pergi dulu…Malfoy Manor."

Lucius Malfoy menghilang dalam kobaran api hijau.

* * *

Hari demi hari berlalu dengan cepat. Ujian N.E.W.T telah selesai dilaksanakan. Draco lulus dengan nilai Outstanding. Ujian Apparationnya sempurna, ia berada di peringkat teratas, menyaingi anak-anak dari asrama Ravenclaw. Berdasarkan hasil ujiannya, Draco Malfoy berkesempatan untuk bekerja di Kementerian sihir ataupun ikut traning sebagai Auror.

Setelah lulus dari Hogwarts, Lucius memang menawari Draco untuk bekerja di Kementerian Sihir pada Departemen Kerjasama Sihir Internasional namun putranya itu memilih menjadi seorang pemain Quidditch, setidaknya untuk 2 musim. Pemuda tampan itu membela tim asal Chudleigh, Chudley Cannons. Berita ini sempat mengesalkan Ron Weasley, ia sangat menyukai Chudley Cannons namun di lain sisi ia tidak menyukai Draco Malfoy sepanjang hidupnya dan kini kakak dari Hermione itu bergabung dengan tim Quidditch kesayangannya.

'Terkutuklah Draco Malfoy' adalah doa Ron sepanjang waktu. Ia sebal sekali melihat Draco mengenakan seragam orange cerah dengan C ganda ditambah meriam melesat cepat di bagian depan seragam milik Chudley Cannons. Pemuda berambut merah itu benci saat Draco melambai sombong kepada para penonton. Dunia serasa tidak adil bagi Ron.

Sementara itu, Hermione tumbuh menjadi penyihir yang penuh talenta sekaligus bookish. Pada tahun kelimanya, ia terpilih sebagai Prefek Gryffindor bersama Ron Weasley. Tom Lestrange masih bertahan untuk mendapatkan Hermione. Janji perjodohan dengan Hermione sama sekali belum habis. Narcissa dan Bellatrix masih terus bertekad memperjuangkan keinginan mereka. Hanya saja pria berambut hitam itu dimutasi ke departemen yang sama dengan Lucius –Kerjasama Sihir Internasional- dan terpaksa harus tinggal beberapa tahun di Albania untuk menjalankan tugas. Hal ini pulalah yang melegakan dada Draco, setidaknya musuh besarnya tidak akan punya akses bebas untuk menemui Hermione setelah dirinya lulus sekolah.

Waktu terus bergulir, tak terasa 4 tahun telah berlalu sejak kelulusan Draco. Pemuda itu kini bekerja di Kementerian sihir. Seperti janjinya, Draco hanya akan bermain di Liga Quidditcch selama 2 musim saja.

Selama 2 tahun berikutnya Draco menunjukkan kerja impresif yang membuatnya ditempatkan dari Departemen Kerjasama Sihir Internasional ke Departemen Pelaksanaan Hukum Sihir yang merupakan Departemen terpenting selain Departemen Misteri. Draco bekerja pada divisi Penguasaan Sihir Tidak Pada Tempatnya.

Lucius bangga bukan main, Draco berkembang sesuai harapannya.

Saat ini Hermione sedang menghabiskan tahun terakhirnya di Hogwarts (tahun 1998). Gadis itu tumbuh menjadi gadis yang sangat cantik, rambut semaknya hampir-hampir tak kelihatan lagi. Hermione 4 tahun yang lalu sudah cantik tapi kini kata cantik saja tak cukup untuk menggambarkan keindahannya, kecantikan kreol. Draco dan Hermione masih sering bertemu. Alasan Draco untuk memilih jadi pemain Quidditch salah satunya agar ia punya waktu untuk menemui Hermione di luar sepengetahuan ayahnya, setidaknya 2 kali dalam seminggu. Jika ia memilih bekerja di Kementerian pada waktu itu maka Draco tidak akan punya waktu untuk Hermione.

Hingga pada akhirnya Hermione pulang ke Manor untuk menghabiskan liburan musim dingin sebelum N.E.W.T di laksanakan. Musim dingin yang ekstrim mengakibatkan pelaksaan ujian diundur. Gadis berambut coklat keemasan itu bertengkar dengan Kreacher di depan perapian. Hermione menggunakan jaringan Floo dari Stasiun King Cross ke Wiltshire. Majikan kedua Kreacher tersebut merebut kembali tas miliknya yang akan dibawa oleh sang peri rumah. Hermione ngotot untuk melakukan semua hal tanpa bantuan peri rumah sebagai kampanye S.P.E.W.

"Aku bisa bawa sendiri…berikan tasku!" Hermione melepas sarung tangannya, ia mendekatkannya pada Kreacher, "atau aku akan membebaskanmu."

"Jangan Young Mistress. Kreacher suka kerja di sini," kulit Kreacher meriut. Ia adalah bekas peri rumah keluarga Black yang dibawa Narcissa ke Malfoy Manor.

"Kembalikan tasku! Aku sudah bilang-,"

"Wah,wah,wah…baru datang saja kau sudah membuat keributan, " Draco menyilangkan tangan di depan pintu ruang tamu. Rambutnya tersisir rapi ke belakang. Ia kelihatan tampan dengan sweater abu-abu dan celana hitam yang melekat di tubuhnya. Ketampanan aristokrat Draco semakin bertambah seiring bertambahnya usia pemuda itu.

Hermione menarik tasnya. Ia berjalan terburu-buru ke arah Draco lalu tanpa basa-basi gadis itu melempar tas jinjingnya pada Draco.

"Kau…bawakan tasku! Antarkan ke kamarku!" Hermione menyeringai tipis.

"Oi…aku ini kakakmu, beraninya kau-,"

"Kau tidak akan suka kusebut kakak saat kita berdua saja," potong Hermione. Ia berbisik di telinga Draco.

"Dasar…kau gadis nakal. Kemari kau!" Draco menjatuhkan tas Hermione. Pemuda pirang itu berlari mengejar Hermione. Mereka melewati Narcissa yang sedang membaca Daily Prophet.

"Kapan kau sampai, Hermione?" Narcissa memperhatikan Hermione yang berlari kencang.

"Baru saja, Mum. Aku merindukanmu," kata Hermione seraya berlari menaiki tangga, "Kita akan bicara lagi nanti," Hermione tertawa dan menjerit ketika Draco hampir saja menangkap pinggangnya. Mereka menaiki tangga pualam.

Nafas Hermione memburu, mata coklatnya menangkap sosok Draco di ujung lorong menuju kamarnya. Gadis cantik itu masuk ke kamarnya dan membanting pintu dengan keras.

"Alohomora," Draco menendang pintu kamar adiknya. Mata kelabunya bergerak kesana kemari guna mencari dimana gerangan gadisnya bersembunyi.

"Hermione," panggil Draco sembari membuka pintu lemari.

Kosong

Draco menyeringai, ia mengayunkan tongkat dan menutup pintu secara sihir. Hermione tidak ada dimanapun.

Draco melihat ke sekeliling ruangan, ia bergerak dengan hati-hati seperti tengah mewaspadai musuh yang tak terlihat, "Finite!" Draco mengacunkan tongkatnya ke arah pintu.

Tubuh Hermione berangsur-angsur terlihat, sebelumnya ia telah menghilangkan tubuhnya, tepatnya membuat seluruh tubuhnya menjadi transparan. Hermione yang ternyata sejak tadi bersembunyi di balik pintu pun tersenyum geli.

"Lain kali kau harus berusaha lebih keras untuk mengelabuhiku."

Draco mendatangi Hermione yang sengaja tak bergerak. Gadis itu memalingkan muka saat Draco mencoba menciumnya kemudian tiba-tiba Hermione mencium Draco dan menggigit bibir bawah kakaknya.

Draco membalas ciuman Hermione, "Kau mencoba bermain kasar?" Draco memegangi sisi kepala Hermione.

"Aku suka permainan kasar," Hermione menaikkan kedua kakinya ke pinggang Draco.

"Gadis nakal," Draco mengangkat pantat Hermione. Pemuda 22 tahun itu membawa tubuh Hermione yang telah melekat padanya ke atas ranjang.

Draco mendudukan Hermione di pinggir tempat tidur sedangkan dirinya berjongkok di depan adiknya itu. Draco belum juga melepas ciuman panasnya, dadanya kembang kempis mengatur nafas.

"I miss you!" kata Draco saat ia melepas pagutannya. Matanya dan Hermione beradu dengan mesranya.

"I miss you too, Draco!" Hermione mencengkeram kerah Draco.

"I want you!" ucap Draco dengan nada seduktif.

"I want you too," balas Hermione. Gadis berambut coklat keemasan itu membiarkan Draco melepas coat dan kemejanya. Pemuda itu mengecup bahu Hermione, kecupannya turun ke dada Hermione. Draco tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari payudara adiknya yang indah.

Alis Hermione mengerut. Ia dan Draco sama-sama terlarut dalam hasrat dan kerinduan. Hermione merintih, mendesah saat Draco menyentuhnya untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Bagaimana kalau Dad mendengar kita?" tanya Hermione. Ia meremas helaian pirang Draco yang berada di pusarnya.

"Itulah gunanya mantra senyap diciptakan," kata Draco sambil menciumi pusar Hermione. Ia melambaikan tongkatnya ke arah pintu.

Draco hampir menelanjangi Hermione saat ada suara aneh yang menganggu pendengarannya, "Tuk…tuk."

Draco menghentikan kegiatannya sebentar untuk memeriksa suara apa yang baru saja ia dengar.

"Tuk…tuk," terdengar suara aneh lagi. Mata kelabu Draco waspada, ia merangkak naik ke atas ke tempat tidur.

"Tuk..tuk."

Draco mengedarkan pandangannya. Akhirnya ia mendapati Dragon –burung hantu serak milik Draco- sedang terbang sembari mengetuk-ngetuk jendela kamar Hermione dengan paruhnya.

"Dia kabar buruk untuk kegiatan kita," Draco membaringkan kepala pirangnya di perut Hermione. Sang adik merespon kemanjaan kakaknya dengan menyusupkan jari ke rambut Draco. Ia membelai rambut pirang lembut milik kakaknya itu.

"Sebaiknya kita turun, aku tidak mau Dragon melihat kita bercinta," Hermione menepuk pipi Draco agar kakaknya itu menyingkir dari tubuhnya.

"Hermione…dia cuma burung….Hermione…please, can you stay with me?"

"Not now, Draco!" Hermione membelai pipi Draco penuh rasa keibuan. Gadis yang terpaut usia 5 tahun dengan Draco itu nampaknya telah cukup berpengalaman untuk menenangkan seorang Draco Malfoy. Hermione mencium dahi Draco layaknya seorang ibu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, tahun ini usiamu 17 tahun…bagaimana kalau kita mulai membuat bayi? Aku sudah bosan merapal mantra kontrasepsi," goda Draco sambil membantu membenahi pakaian Hermione.

"What? A baby?" Hermione menoleh seketika.

"Yeah! Seseorang yang akan memanggilmu ibu dan memanggilku ayah. Seru kan?" Draco menyeringai, "Bayangkan, dia punya rambut pirang sepertiku. Jika dia laki-laki dia pasti tampan seperti aku. Jika perempuan dia pasti akan cantik sepertimu."

"Atau jika anak itu sampai ada, maka Dad akan membunuh kita bertiga. Kau, aku dan anak kita. Kau gila, Draco," Hermione mengerutkan dahi. Ia mendorong dada Draco sembari mengedarkan pandangan untuk mencari sandalnya.

Gadis cantik itu merapal mantra untuk melenyapkan efek sihir yang diciptakan Draco sebelumnya. Hermione membuka pintu dan berteriak, "Dad…Draco sudah gila. Dia bilang dia ingin bayi...yang tampan."

Draco sedikit terkejut atas tindakan Hermione namun senyumnya mengembang saat Hermione menyunggingkan senyum andalan di bibirnya. Hermione melempar tatapan mengundang pada Draco sebelum menutup pintu. Adik Draco itu seakan berkata 'malam ini datanglah ke kamarku, lagi!' lewat tatapan mata. Satu hal yang membuat Draco sangat mencintai adiknya. Adiknya itu bisa membuatnya sangat tertantang. Semua laki-laki suka tantangan kan? Pemuda 22 tahun itu memeluk bantal Hermione dan menciumnya gemas,

"I will…I will."

_GOLDEN_

"Tom akan pulang dari Albania dua minggu lagi," Bellatrix memotong steak di piringnya dengan hati-hati. Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Sirius, Snape datang ke Malfoy Manor untuk merayakan kepulangan keponakan tersayang, Hermione Malfoy.

Narcissa sengaja mengundang Bellatrix dan seluruh anggota keluarga Black yang tersisa. Tidak semua anggota keluarga Black datang tapi yang mengejutkan adalah Snape dan Sirius bisa duduk satu meja tanpa saling mengutuk. Snape dan Sirius memang tidak akrab bahkan bisa dibilang bermusuhan, mereka tak saling bertegur sapa meski hanya demi formalitas. Di mata Snape, Sirius tak lebih dari seorang berandal. Pria berambut hitam berminyak itu masih mengingat betul bagaimana Sirius, James, Remus dan Peter menyiksanya semasa sekolah di Hogwarts. Snape tidak akan pernah memaafkan Sirius yang hampir membunuhnya saat di Hogwarts dulu.

Tidak ada sedikitpun rasa hormat Snape pada Sirius terlepas dari kenyataan bahwa Sirius adalah pengelola sekaligus pewaris harta kekayaan terbesar keluarga Black- sumbangsih dari pamannya Alphard Black- Sirius tetap terlihat seperti pengangguran dan tunawisma. Kumal dan dekil. Tidak akan ada orang yang menyangka jika pria brewok itu adalah salah satu orang penting di Hit Wizard. Sedangkan bagi Sirius, Snape tetaplah seseorang yang suka cari muka.

"Tugasnya hampir selesai- Kalian kenapa?" tanya Bellatrix saat mendapati Snape dan Sirius saling melempar pandangan permusuhan, "Sirius, kau menakuti tamu Lucius dan Cissy," lanjut Bellatrix.

Baik Snape maupun Sirius melengos.

"Oh ya, kau tahu, Tom terus menanyakan kabarmu, Hermione," Bellatrix bicara dalam nada yang antusias. Lucius dan Draco langsung memasang wajah masam. Dentingan piring yang beradu dengan sendok dan garpu menjadi suara latar dalam perbincangan di Malfoy Manor.

"Kenapa tidak langsung saja mengirim surat padaku?"

Draco melotot mendengar tanggapan Hermione. Bayangan tentang Hermione dan Tom yang saling bertukar kabar tanpa sepengetahuannya membuat Draco gelisah.

"Dibutuhkan dua minggu bagi burung hantu untuk terbang dari Inggris ke Albania. Itu pun kalau burung hantu bisa selamat dari cuaca buruk, serangan penyihir lain dan bertahan dari kelaparan. Tom tentu tak ingin menyakiti makhluk hidup manapun," tambah Rodolphus Lestrange. Pria itu sebenarnya mencoba berkelakar namun nampaknya hanya istrinya sendirilah yang mampu menangkap dimana letak kelucuan dari kalimat Rodolphus.

Draco hampir saja muntah saat mendengarnya. Paman dan bibinya bisa jadi orang yang paling memuakkan jika menyangkut masalah Tom. Draco menggerutu tanpa menyadari jika Snape memperhatikannya dengan intens. Mantan guru sekaligus ayah baptis Draco itu seakan mencoba membaca pikiran Draco. Snape mengurungkan niatnya karena Draco juga merupakan ahli Legilimens dan Occlumensy.

"Bagaimana dengan ujianmu, sayang?" tanya Sirius Black. Paman Hermione yang dikenal sangat pandai sekaligus pembuat masalah itu tersenyum lembut pada Hermione. Penampilannya telah membaik dari yang terakhir Hermione ingat. Sirius terlihat lebih muda dengan sedikit memangkas rambut dan mencukur jenggotnya.

"Prof. Mcgonagall mengatakan bahwa aku sudah pasti diizinkan mengikuti N.E.W.T.s." Hermione menyeringai, bagaimanapun juga ajaran narsistik dalam Malfoy telah meresap ke dalam dirinya. Hermione juga suka dipuji dan membanggakan diri. Sirius ikut menyeringai dan mengatakan bahwa Hermione sama sekali tidak mengecewakannya.

"Kau bisa bertanya tentang sistem ujian pada Tom. Temuilah dia nanti, sayangku. Tom pasti senang melihatmu di rumah saat ia pulang," rayu Bellatrix.

Hermione meringis pasalnya Draco yang duduk di sampingnya meremas telapak tangan Hemione dengan kasar sebagai tanda bahwa Hermione tidak akan diizinkan pergi. Untungnya Narcissa maupun Snape yang duduk sebaris dengan mereka tidak melihat kejadian tadi.

Dalam perjamuan tersebut Lucius duduk di ujung meja makan sementara baris kanan diisi secara berurutan oleh Snape, Narcissa, Draco dan Hermion sementara di baris kiri ada Sirius, Rodolphus dan Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Aku berpikir jika perjodohan Tom dan Hermione harus segera di resmikan," kata Bellatrix sembari mengelap mulutnya dengan serbet. Lucius menjatuhkan pisau makannya, Hermione mematung sementara lainnya terdiam, "Apa? Apa aku salah bicara?"

"Bella, tahan lidahmu!" gerutu Sirius.

"P-perjodohan? A-aku? Perjodohan apa?" Hermione tampak bingung sekali. Gadis itu langsung memandang bibi dan ayahnya secara bergantian.

"Kalian belum memberitahu keponakanku ini?" tanya Bellatrix. Semua orang saling pandang satu sama lain. Bellatrix memasang wajah terkejut selanjutnya prihatin dalam waktu yang cepat.

"Perjodohan apa, Draco?" Hermione ganti bertanya pada kakaknya. Gadis itu mengguncang lengan Draco yang sepertinya tidak berniat untuk menjawab keingintahuan Hermione.

"Demi Merlin! Ini sudah 4 tahun, kalian belum memberitahunya?"

"Bella, diamlah-,"

"Baik. Biar aku saja. Sayangku, aku dan ibumu berencana untuk menjodohkanmu dengan Tom."

"Bellatrix Lestrange! Tutup mulutmu!" bentak Lucius. Nafasnya memburu. Amarah Lucius naik ke ubun-ubun. Ia tidak peduli lagi pada sopan santun saat makan malam. Menurutnya, ini adalah apa yang akan seorang ayah lakukan untuk putrinya.

Bellatrix merengut kesal. Rodolphus membelai bahu istrinya agar tak semakin memperkeruh suasana.

"Bawa Hermione ke kamarnya, Draco!" perintah Narcissa.

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan pergi kemana-mana. Katakan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Hermione menggebrak meja, "Bibi bilang aku dijodohkan dengan Tom? Inbreeding is illegal. Tom adalah sepupuku."

"Kau bukan-,"

"Cukup, Bella. Kau terlalu banyak bicara. Kau sama sekali tidak berhak," Bellatrix tahu jika yang dimaksudkan Sirius adalah status Hermione yang sebenarnya di keluarga mereka.

"Draco, bawa adikmu pergi!" kata Snape mengulangi perintah Narcissa.

Draco menyambar tangan Hermione dan menariknya menuju lantai dua dimana kamar Hermione berada. Hermione memberontak, ia meronta dan berteriak bahwa ia berhak tahu segalanya.

"Aku tidak akan pergi kemana-mana, Draco. Lepaskan aku, biarkan aku kembali ke ruang makan!"

"Jangan bodoh, Hermione. Dad pasti punya alasan untuk tidak memberitahumu," kata Draco saat ia sampai di ambang pintu kamar Hermione.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Kau juga tahu?"

"Ya."

"Dan kau memilih tidak memberitahuku? How could you," Hermione kembali meronta.

"Aku tidak mau kau memikirkan si brengsek itu. Pahamilah aku, Hermione," jawab Draco sembari menutup pintu.

Hermione menyipitkan mata, "Pergilah!"

"Hermione,"

"Just leave me, Draco. Please!"

Draco mengusap wajahnya. Ia tidak menyangka jika masalah sialan 4 tahun yang lalu akan meledak ke permukaan secepat ini. Pemuda itu mengangguk kemudian mencium dahi Hermione yang duduk di tepi ranjang.

Pada tengah malam Lucius Malfoy datang ke kamar Hermione. Lilin di kamar Hermione belum juga padam menandakan jika si empunya belum pergi ke alam mimpi. Setelah keributan di meja makan, kepala keluarga Malfoy itu berusaha menyelesaikan masalah dengan menyuruh Bellatrix pulang. Sirius Black membantunya dengan cara menyeret Bellatrix pergi. Bellatrix berkeras jika ia akan menjelaskan semuanya pada Hermione. Namun, otak Lucius belum lagi tumpul, pria itu yakin jika Bellatrix pasti akan membuka status dari Hermione. Hermione bisa saja sangat marah belum lagi jika Narcissa kembali terguncang dan ingatannya rusak.

Suara derit pintu menyadarkan Hermione dari lamunannya. Hermione terlihat pucat.

"Kau belum tidur, dear?" Lucius menghampiri Hermione yang bersandar pada kepala ranjang.

"Kau tidak perlu risau. Bibimu yang sinting itu tidak akan aku biarkan berbuat seenaknya. Kau berhak atas hidupmu."

"Kenapa tidak pernah memberitahuku? K-kenapa Bibi Bella dan Ibu melakukannya?" tanya Hermione. Gadis cantik itu memeluk ayahnya.

"Dad hanya ingin kau fokus pada sekolahmu. Kau tahu, ada penyakit dalam keluarga pure-blood. Inbreeding –kawin sedarah- untuk menjaga kemurnian darah. Jika kau masih ingat, pohon silsilah di Grimmauld Place No. 12 menunjukkan bahwa keluarga Black sendiri dibangun melalui pernikahan sedarah, termasuk Walburga Black dan Orion Black – Ibu dan ayah Sirius dan Regulus-. Bibimu masih berpegang pada tradisi." Lucius membelai pipi anak gadisnya. Pria berambut panjang itu hanya memberitahu Hermione informasi yang minim. Ia masih menyimpan erat masalah status Hermione dan ramalan bodoh Bellatrix.

"But Inbreeding is illegal," Hermione menelan ludah. Ia dan Draco juga tidak akan diizinkan untuk bersama. Jika ia memaksa untuk memiliki Draco maka Hermione akan mengulangi kesalahan leluhurnya.

"Dulunya tidak. Lagipula," Lucius menarik nafas, " menurut Dad, perjodohan itu sama bodohnya dengan ramalan. Kau benci ramalan dan Sybil Trelawney kan?"

Hermione tertawa kecil lalu mengangguk.

"Sekarang tidurlah!" Lucius menyelimuti Hermione dan dirinya sendiri.

"Dad…aku menyukai orang lain," kata Hermione sesaat sebelum ayahnya akan bangkit dari ranjang.

"Benarkah? Siapa pria beruntung itu?"

"Pria bodoh yang temperamental. Kasar, sok tampan, sok kaya," Hermione tertawa kecil. Senyumnya mampu membuat hati Lucius merasa lebih lega.

"Dia kedengarannya buruk sekali. Kau yakin dia tidak memberimu Amortentia?"

"Dia memberiku lebih dari sekedar amortentia, dia memberikan waktunya untuk menjagaku. Pria itu…menantang bahaya hanya demi menghabiskan waktu bersamaku. Meskipun kerjanya hanya marah-marah …but I loves him," mata Hermione berbinar. Kilauan di mata Hermione cukup meyakinkan Lucius bahwa ia melihat cinta disana.

Kerlip bintang di langit mengingatkan Hermione pada Draco Malfoy.

"Kalau begitu sekarang kau punya tiga penjaga. Dad, Draco dan pacarmu itu. kapan-kapan kenalkan aku padanya," Hermione memeluk Lucius lagi. Lucius tidak tahu jika Hermione sedang gelisah dan menggigit bibir.

"Good night, dear. Sweet dream," Lucius mencium dahi Hermione dan meniup lilin di kandil-kandil tembaga. Pria itu menutup pintu pelan-pelan.

Hermione menutup tubuhnya dengan selimut sampai sebatas hidung. Mata coklatnya menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang tertimpa sinar keperakan dari bulan purnama. Keheningan malam menemani kegelisahan Hermione. Draco selama ini tahu tentang perjodohannya, memilih bungkam dan menahan kecemburuan. Pantas saja Draco selalu marah jika Tom mendekati Hermione.

Draco Malfoy…

Apakah suatu hari nanti Hermione harus membawanya ke hadapan Lucius dan mengakui semuanya?

Hermione memejamkan mata.

.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUE….

.

.

.

Tuh kan, apa aku bilang, ga jelas kan? Tulisan ini tidak sempurna.

Ga taulah mau ngomong apa lagi. Saya pasrah!

Btw, alurnya kecepetan ya? Maaf ya. abis pengennya Hermione cepet pulang ke Manor terus bisa sama Draco lagi.

Aku ngerasa kalo aku bikin Lucius jadi good man. Sosok ayah teladan yang patut dicontoh. Dan oh ya, waktu aku nulis tentang Bellatrix aku bayangin dia itu kayak Johnny Deep yang sikapnya ga jelas. Inget Deep yang main di Pirates of the Carribean dan Charlie and the chocolate Factory? Ya kayak gitulah. Jadi bayangin aja kayak gitu, menurut aku sih lucu ^^

Cukup sekian dan terimakasih. See ya later Guys!

With Love,

Cygnus Jessenia.


	8. Chapter 8

Hei…

Cygnus here!

Sekali lagi terima kasih untuk orang-orang yang mendukung dan memberi semangat buat Cygnus. Fanfic ini ditulis dalam suasana kesedihan karena kekalahan ganda yang aku alami. Emosi karena Om Rossi kagak juara (Kenapa Ooomm?) *Fic sudah ditulis sedemikian lamanya* Setelah menghibur diri dengan segala macam genre musik yang ada di HP (Pop, RnB, Rapp, EDM, Dangdut, Country, Alternative Rock). Musik dan lirik-liriknya mencetuskan imaginasi untuk scene di bab kali ini. Kalo bab kali ini jelek maka salahkan imajinasi Cygnus dan music-musik itu wkwk.

Ya udahlah, langsung aja…..Happy Reading!

WARNING : GAJE, ABAL, OOC, TYPOS, RATED M, NGEBOSENIN.

* * *

Harry Potter © J.K Rowling

Golden © Cygnus Jessenia

.

.

.

GOLDEN

.

.

.

Bab 8

Hermione turun dari kamarnya dengan pakaian rapi, sebuah sweater putih, rok ¾ dari bahan sejenis jeans berwarna biru laut dan pointed flatshoes warna hitam. Siapapun tahu jika itu bukan pakaian penyihir, yang sedang Hermione kenakan adalah pakaian muggle hadiah dari Lily Potter, ibu Harry. Hermione teramat senang dengan hadiah tersebut, setidaknya keluarganya tak punya masalah dengan barang-barang muggles. Di bawah pohon natal yang sudah dimantrai agar berkelip sekaligus berkilauan sepanjang malam masih ada setumpuk hadiah yang belum dibuka yang berarti belum ada seorangpun yang bangun. Tak berapa lama Draco Malfoy datang dengan bertelanjang dada. Rambut pirang Draco berantakan dan Hermione masih melihat bekas air di wajah Draco. Draco sedikit terkejut melihat penampilan Hermione. Mata kelabunya sama sekali tak berkedip seakan takut jika Hermione akan hilang saat ia berkedip nanti. Setahu Draco mata seorang lelaki tidak pernah menipu, ia dibuat terkesan oleh seorang gadis 17 tahun berparas cantik bak dewi Venus. Hermione jarang memakai benda muggle tapi Draco sama sekali tak meragukan kalau adiknya itu akan selalu cantik meski telanjang bulat sekalipun.

"Merry Christmas, Hermione!" kata Draco sembari menghempaskan diri ke sofa tunggal di dekat pohon natal. Si pemuda sama sekali tak menghiraukan suhu dingin yang menggigit dan menusuk ke setiap pori-pori.

"Di mana bajumu?" tanya Hermione. Gadis itu memandang dada bidang Draco yang nampak mulai membiru karena kedinginan.

Draco tak menjawab, ia hanya mengendikan bahu. Ia memang sering bertelanjang dada saat tidur.

Hermione mengeluarkan tongkat yang ada di saku roknya. Gadis itu meng-accio selimut. Benda terlipat setebal 4 inchi melayang ke arah Hermione. Dengan sigap Hermione menyelimuti tubuh Draco lalu menggenggam tangan kakaknya itu agar tetap merasa hangat. Rasanya sangat menyenangkan saat merasakan hawa dingin di kulit Draco berbaur dengan hangatnya suhu dari tangannya.

"Pakaian itu…kau dapat darimana?" tanya Draco. Pemuda itu menggeser tubuhnya agar Hermione dapat duduk satu sofa dengannya.

"Bibi Lily. Pakaian muggle lebih menarik daripada pakaian penyihir," ucap Hermione sembari ikut masuk ke dalam selimut. Gadis 17 tahun itu duduk di pangkuan Draco alih-alih duduk di sisa kursi yang sempit.

"Lily Potter?" Draco sedikit meringis tatkala tubuh Hermione bergerak-gerak di atas pangkuannya.

"Satu-satunya."

Draco mendengus. Pemuda tampan itu tampaknya tak terlalu suka dengan keluarga Potter. Sebenarnya bukan hanya Potter, Draco juga tidak suka The Weasleys, dan yang paling utama Lestrange.

"Reaksimu selalu sama saat aku dapat hadiah dari teman-temanku," Hermione memincingkan mata.

"Jika kau ingin pakaian seperti itu, tinggal bilang padaku. Kau tidak perlu menunggu hadiah natal dari ibu Potter," Draco mengungkapkan ketidaksenangannya dengan gamblang. Sikap egoisnya timbul tenggelam, baginya tidak ada barang yang terlalu bagus untuk Hermione kecuali yang diberikan oleh anggota keluarga Malfoy sendiri.

Mata Hermione semakin menyipit. Ia menoleh ke samping dan mendapati jika bibir Draco sudah berada di pipinya. Sebelumnya Draco sudah memajukan wajahnya sehingga bibirnya bersentuhan dengan pipi Hermione saat Hermione menoleh.

"Aku belum mendapat hadiah natal apapun darimu dan kau sudah mencuri sebuah ciuman dariku?" Hermione mengangkat alis. Hermione bisa merasakan jika senyum Draco merekah di pipinya.

"Kau memaksaku untuk selalu menempel padamu, Hermione. Seperti ini," Draco menaikkan selimut agar tubuhnya dan Hermione tertutupi seluruhnya. Pemuda pirang itu menarik Hermione semakin melekat ke dadanya, tangan nakalnya mendekap erat tubuh Hermione, sesekali jari Draco sengaja menyentuh dada Hermione dari luar sweater. Gairah Hermione merangkak perlahan-lahan. Ia mendesah pelan saat Draco menjilat cuping telinganya kemudian mencium tengkuknya.

"D-Draco," Hermione memejamkan mata sembari menggigit bibir.

"Morning sex?" Draco mencium telinga Hermione. Putra sulung keluarga Malfoy itu menuntun tangan adiknya kepada kesejatian miliknya.

Tangan Hermione yang hangat memberi sensasi dahsyat pada tubuh Draco. Gadis itu menyiksa Draco lebih dari yang bisa di bayangkan orang lain karena Hermione adalah real-life fantasy bagi Draco. Saat Hermione merasa tangan Draco menggerayangi pangkal pahanya, gadis cantik itu tidak diam saja. Hermione langsung berdiri, melepaskan diri dari dekapan Draco.

Gadis berambut keemasan itu membisu namun dengan sigap menggandeng Draco, menggiringnya kembali ke kamar sang kakak. Hermione membuka pintu, meninggalkan kakaknya di ambang pintu. Hermione melancarkan godaannya dengan cara melepaskan alas kakinya, rok birunya dan hanya menyisakan sweater putih dan underwear warna hitam.

Draco menelan ludah dengan susah payah tatkala melihat pemandangan di hadapannya apalagi binar mata Hermione benar-benar membakarnya dengan cepat. Celananya menjadi sesak dalam beberapa detik saja.

"Would you mind closing the bedroom door?" ucap Hermione sembari duduk di atas meja belajar Draco.

Draco tersenyum tipis sekali, ia menuruti permintaan Hermione. Mata kelabunya terpaku pada sepasang kaki jenjang yang menggantung indah di depannya. Hermione tidak bisa menahan seringainya saat melihat Draco yang berjalan ke arahnya seperti singa yang menemukan mangsa. Draco menyentuh dagu Hermione kemudian mengecup bibir adiknya itu. Tangannya menggerayangi paha Hermione.

"Jangan menatapku dengan mata seperti itu… atau aku akan terbakar sekarang," bisik Draco. Matanya dan mata Hermione bertemu pandang. Pemuda itu mulai mendominasi diri Hermione.

"Hmmm…kau begitu bersemangat," kata Hermione di sela-sela ciumannya. Kesejatian Draco menegang di antara pangkal pahanya.

"Apa salahnya bersemangat di hari natal? Apalagi aku sedang…b-ber-usaha…menikmati hadiah natalku," Draco menahan nafas untuk menahan sensasi yang diberikan Hermione saat adiknya itu kembali mempermainkan kesejatiannya. Setiap bulu rambut yang ada di tubuhnya serasa meremang. Tanpa bisa ditahan lagi akhirnya Draco mendesah.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" goda Hermione.

"Kau yang terbaik."

Draco tidak munafik, ia mengakui bahwa dirinya bukan hanya melakukan permainan ini dengan Hermione saja. Ia pernah hampir tidur dengan Penelope Clearwater, Patricia Stimpson dan Daphne Greengrass, meniduri Pansy Parkinson, Astoria Greengras, dan mencium sejumlah gadis Slytherin dan Ravenclaw di tahun ketiga dan keempatnya di Hogwarts. Ia tidak menampik jika mungkin ia sama bajingannya dengan Tom Lestrange namun perkara untuk memiliki Hermione adalah masalah lain. Ia tidak pernah merasa terlalu kotor untuk memiliki Hermione yang masih polos dan tidak pernah tersentuh orang lain. Draco tak percaya pada prinsip perempuan baik untuk laki-laki baik. Hidup ini adalah kompetisi, perempuan baik akan dimenangkan oleh seorang laki-laki yang bekerja keras. Kalau pun prinsip itu berlaku maka Draco tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya, menyingkirkan lawan hingga tak berbekas.

Pemuda yang kini bekerja di Kementerian Sihir tersebut lapar akan diri adiknya kemudian melepaskan sweater dan bra milik Hermione. Hasrat Draco membumbung tinggi setelah semalam Hermione mengerjainya mati-matian. Adiknya itu menggodanya selama makan malam, menciumnya setelah Lucius dan Narcissa pergi sehabis makan malam akan tetapi setelah itu Hermione menempel pada Narcissa dan Lucius, adiknya itu berlindung kepada kedua orang tuanya sehingga Draco tidak bisa mendekatinya sebagai seorang kekasih.

"Harus kukatakan kau berhasil membuatku sangat marah sekaligus menderita semalaman. Aku menyentuh diriku sendiri," bisik Draco. Hermione tersenyum lebar, giginya berkilauan bak mutiara, "but…now, you're standing here with your underwear…in the front of me….So, what are we waiting for? Just lay down here and let me taste you."

"Let's do it," Hermione membalik tubuh membelakangi Draco.

Draco kalap ketika Hermione mengizinkannya untuk menyentuh, mengeksplore dan memilikinya. Nafsunya muncul ke permukaan untuk ikut bermain. Pemuda itu menyetubuhi adiknya dari belakang, "You're fucking delicious, Hermione!" desah Draco.

Di akhir permainan mereka, Narcissa memanggil-manggil nama Hermione. Gadis itu memprotes tatkala Draco merengek ingin melanjutkan permainan.

"Jangan lupa pakai bajumu," Hermione tak acuh, alih-alih mendengarkan Draco gadis itu malah memakaikan kaos putih ke tubuh Draco kemudian menariknya untuk ikut turun ke lantai bawah. Narcissa sudah menunggu sembari memeriksa tumpukan kado di bawah pohon natal.

"Morning, Mom. Merry Christmas! Mana hadiahku?" Hermione melompati dua anak tangga terbawah dan menghambur kepada Narcissa.

"Merry Christmas, Hermione," Narcissa menelengkan kepala untuk melihat sosok Draco yang terlihat sedikit tak bersemangat, "Merry Christmas, Draco!" Narcissa memberikan kado berlapis kertas warna hijau.

Narcissa menyindir Draco pasalnya anaknya itu jarang sekali mengucapkan selamat natal kepada orang lain. Draco tidak terlalu antusias mengenai natal kecuali saat ia mendapat hadiah dari Hermione. Hal yang tidak dimengerti oleh Narcissa dan Lucius adalah anak laki-lakinya selalu memberikan hadiah natal yang ia miliki kepada Hermione. Ia hanya akan mengambil hadiah dari anggota keluarga Malfoy sedangkan yang lainnya akan menjadi milik Hermione, termasuk hadiah dari fans wanita Draco yang aneh-aneh. Setahu mereka Draco bukanlah tipe orang yang suka berbagi sekalipun dengan orang-orang terdekat, tapi mungkin saja Hermione adalah pengeculian. Siapapun tahu jika Draco sangat menyayangi Hermione melebihi dirinya sendiri.

"Merlin! Ibu memberikan sebuah buku Muggle…ini cetakan pertama…oh astaga, thank you!" Hermione histeris. Dengan muka merah ia menunjukan buku tersebut kepada Draco yang hanya mengangguk. Pemuda itu menahan tawa karena sepintar apapun Hermione reaksinya tetap seperti anak-anak ketika mendapat hadiah kesukaannya, buku.

Tak berapa lama Lucius datang dengan langkah pelan. Bunyi tongkat kepala ularnya yang beradu dengan lantai semakin keras saat pria separuh baya itu mendekat.

"Selamat natal," kata Lucius saat ia mencium pipi Hermione dan Narcissa. Pria itu tersenyum ketika melihat pipi Hermione memerah menggemaskan lalu mengusapnya penuh kasih sayang. Pria berambut panjang itu mentransfigurasikan sebuah guci menjadi sofa empuk untuk dapat duduk di samping Narcissa. Narcissa meng-accio teh panas dari meja dapur ke ruang keluarga. Wanita itu mengulurkan cangkir tersebut kepada Lucius.

"Rodolphus mengundang kita ke Grimmauld Place,-"

"Kita tidak akan datang," Lucius memandang Hermione yang nampak tertarik ketika mendengar nama menantu keluarga Black itu disebut-sebut, "Sampaikan itu pada mereka."

"Kau tidak dapat hadiah natal dari Hermione lagi, Draco?" Lucius mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Aku akan mendapatkannya, Dad."

Hermione mengangkat alis sedikit heran. Tindakan gila apa lagi yang akan dilakukan kakak bodohnya?

"Ikut aku," Draco menarik Hermione agak menjauh dari pohon natal. Draco berdiri di ambang pintu, "Aku akan menciummu di depan Mom dan Dad, " bisik Draco.

"W-what? Are you crazy? Kau tidak akan melakukannya!" Hermione merapatkan giginya untuk menberikan kesan bahwa ide Draco akan membawa kesialan.

Draco mendongak. Ia punya ide gila yang belum pernah ia lakukan sebelumnya.

"I will, Hermione!" Draco menyeringai. Gigi-giginya yang putih berkilau mengesankan jika Draco sengaja merawat gigi-gigi itu agar dapat dipamerkan saat menyeringai

"You won't!"

"Berani bertaruh? Ajak aku ke pesta kelulusanmu jika aku berhasil mengulum bibirmu di depan Mom dan Dad. Satu lagi, malam ini kau tidur denganku! Jika aku gagal, kau boleh minta apapun dariku." Draco Malfoy meraih pinggang Hermione.

D-Draco….,"

Draco menyeret tubuh Hermione lagi agar lebih mendekat ke ambang pintu. Pemuda itu mengacungkan jarinya ke atas dimana ada seuntai mistletoe berbunga kuning dengan beri putih cantik yang merayap dan tumbuh mulai lebat. Di dunia sihir mistletoe dapat menjerat, mengikat dan mencekik siapapun berada dibawahnya.

"You have to kiss me! You have to safe us"

"Ini jebakan! Kau merencanakan semuanya, Draco. Ini sebuah permainan bodoh yang berdasar pada legenda dan bahkan aku bisa menghancurkan mistletoe sialan,-"

"Sssttt…,"

Mistletoe mulai tumbuh menjalar dengan cepat dan mencapai puncak kepala Draco. Perlahan tapi pasti mulai melilit leher Draco. Draco menginterupsi argumen Hermione dengan langsung mencium bibir adiknya itu tanpa izin. Lucius dan Narcissa yang melihat kejadian tersebut kontan saja tertawa terbahak pasalnya kelakuan Draco yang jahil mengingatkan mereka pada saat dimana kedua Malfoy masih anak-anak. Draco sering sekali menjebak Hermione berdiri di bawah mistletoe agar bisa mengerjai adiknya dan membuat si gadis marah-marah.

"Holy Crap…Kau pikir apa yang sudah kau lakukan?" Hermione mendorong dada Draco. Gadis itu mengusap bibirnya dengan penuh kemarahan. Ia memandang mistletoe yang kini kembali memendek dan Draco secara bergantian. Menurutnya ini lucu sekaligus menyebal, mistletoe dipasang untuk menghindari penyihir tapi kenyataannya mereka semua penyihir. Penyihir mana yang memasang mistletoe untuk menghindari penyihir lain? That's funny!

Draco nampak tak terganggu, ia terbahak sambil memandang Lucius, "Dad, aku baru saja mendapat ciuman dari seorang gadis cantik. Kurasa perbuatan baikku selama setahun ini tidak sia-sia."

Seperti tahun sebelumnya Hermione selalu marah tatkala Draco menjahilinya. Gadis itu menolak duduk bersebelahan dengan Draco ketika sarapan dan lebih memilih duduk bersama ibunya. Hermione cukup khawatir dengan apa yang akan dipikirkan oleh orang tuanya. Selama seharian penuh Hermione menjaga jarak dari kakaknya akan tetapi Draco tak kekurangan akal, ia menyihir kertas untuk menyampaikan pesan sama seperti sistem penyampaian pesan dengan memo pesawat terbang di Kementerian Sihir.

Kertas berbentuk pesawat melayang kepada Hermione yang duduk di jendela sambil mengamati hamparan hutan pinus yang tertutup salju. Pesawat kertas itu mendarat kaki Hermione kemudian Hermione memungutnya.

KAU TAHU ARTINYA BERCIUMAN DI BAWAH MISTLETOE?

Gadis itu meremas pesan Draco dan membuangnya keluar jendela sembari memberikan tatapan maut kepada Draco yang berdiri 6 meter darinya. Draco tak patah arang, ia mengirimkan pesan lebih banyak.

SEPASANG KEKASIH BERJANJI UNTUK MENIKAH. ARTINYA AKU BERJANJI UNTUK MENIKAHIMU

Mata Hermione melebar tak percaya dan berkaca-kaca, ia tak membuang pesan Draco melainkan mengantonginya. Gadis cantik itu berdiri dan mengusap air mata yang menggenang di matanya. Hermione menghampiri Draco kemudian memeluk kakaknya erat.

"I'll keep my promise. Akan kubuat kau menjadi milikku. Always mine!" Draco mengusap belakang kepala Hermione.

"I love you, Draco," bisik Hermione penuh raut kebahagiaan.

"I love you, Hermione. I love you."

_GOLDEN_

"Hey..boleh aku masuk?" tanya Draco saat ia sudah membuka setengah pintu kamar Hermione. Mata indahnya menangkap sosok Hermione yang sedang duduk di kursi sambil membaca buku setebal 400 halaman.

"Jika kau ingin main dan mengerjaiku sebaiknya kau kembali, aku sedang tidak ada waktu. Aku melalaikan tugasku karena kau…kau mengambil semua waktu luangku," Hermione berbicara cepat sembari membalik lembaran bukunya dengan cepat kemudian mencatat sesuatu di atas perkamen sepanjang 1 meter. Ia tak memandang Draco sama sekali.

Dari ekor matanya, Draco dapat melihat salah satu hadiahnya –jurnal ilmiah muggle- tergeletak di atas ranjang Hermione pertanda bahwa adiknya itu telah membacanya.

"Mcgonagall tidak akan memarahimu hanya karena sebuah tugas. Wanita tua itu akan senang hati membiarkanmu mengikuti kelasnya, bahkan N.E.W.T.s," rayu Draco.

"Ini tugas Prof. Vector! Sudahlah jangan ganggu aku!" Hermione mengibaskan tangan kirinya. Uratnya berkedut cepat.

Draco tak mengindahkan peringatan Hermione. Pemuda itu menarik berdiri Hermione dari kursinya. Selanjutnya ia mengambil alih tempat duduk Hermione.

"Draco…apa yang kau lakukan? Aku tidak ada waktu untuk bercanda-,"

"Malfoy tidak menerima penolakan, Love. Ayo kemari! Duduk disini," Draco menepuk pangkuannya sendiri, "Aku mau lihat seberapa kuatnya dirimu…apa kau akan terus menolakku?"

"You're so funny! Aku lebih suka lidahku terpaku di meja ini daripada duduk di pangkuanmu," ejek Hermione. Ia menjulurkan lidahnya dan menggigitnya sendiri dengan ekspresi menggemaskan. Kendati demikian gadis cantik itu akhirnya duduk di paha Draco setelah kakaknya itu menarik tangannya dengan paksa. Hermione berusaha untuk tak acuh pada Draco tatkala pemuda itu menciumi tengkuk Hermione. Puncaknya saat Draco menyatukan dirinya dengan Hermione, tangan gadis cantik berusia 17 tahun yang sedang menulis itu gemetar hebat.

"Kau harus dihukum karena mengabaikan perintahku….kau tidak datang ke kamarku dan membuatku menunggu," Draco menggulung rambut Hermione dengan telapak tangannya sehingga gadis itu mendongak dengan mata terpejam. Tangan Hermione terkepal erat, pena bulu angsanya patah menjadi dua, "Say something, Hermione!"

"Kau bukan tuanku….A-aku tidak tunduk padamu," Hermione menggigit bibir bawahnya keras-keras, "Damn it!" Hermione tersentak tatkala Draco memisahkan diri darinya dengan tiba-tiba dan membawanya ke atas tempat tidur. Rasa kejut Hermione belum lagi pudar tetapi Draco telah menuntutnya kembali. Kali ini pemuda tampan itu menindih Hermione sembari melepas setiap kancing kemeja adiknya dengan antusias.

"Kita lihat apa kau masih terlalu sombong untuk mengakui bahwa aku pemilikmu…satu-satunya!" Draco mengeksplor tubuh Hermione untuk memuaskan ketertarikannya akan hubungan intim dan memuaskan hasrat adiknya yang sama besarnya dengan dirinya. Ia tak bisa menahan seringai saat melihat Hermione melenguh di bawah kungkungan tubuhnya.

Sementara itu…

"Dimana Hermione? Hermes datang membawa jadwal N.E.W.T. Dia pasti sangat senang," Narcissa tersenyum bahagia saat membaca perkamen yang ditujukan untuk putrinya, "Putri kita bisa mengikuti semua ujian."

"Aku sudah tahu, Cissy. Hermione kita sama sekali tak pernah mengecewakanku. Pergilah ke kamarnya dan beritahu dia," Lucius yang sedang membaca surat kabar di atas ranjang pun membalas senyuman Narcissa.

Narcissa Malfoy keluar dari kamarnya. Rambut dua warnanya berayun ketika ia berjalan cepat ke kamar Hermione. Wanita itu tidak tahu pemandangan horor apa yang akan ia jumpai. Narcissa melihat pintu kamar Hermione sedikit terbuka. Ia berpikir jika putrinya sedang berada di dalam ruangan. Narcissa sama sekali tak ragu untuk masuk.

"Hermione, Hermes mengantarkan jad-jadwal…," mata Narcissa melebar. Ia sama sekali tak percaya pada indra penglihatannya. Mata hitamnya tak mempercayai Draco dan Hermione yang sekarang bergumul dalam kehangatan di atas ranjang. Draco dan Hermione terduduk kaku dalam kondisi berantakan setelah melihat Narcissa berdiri di ambang pintu dengan mata nanar. Hermione terkejut bukan main, ia buru-buru menutup tubuhnya yang setengah telanjang sembari mendorong tubuh Draco agar menjauh darinya.

"Mom..,"

"D-Draco….apa yang kau lakukan? Menyingkir darinya! Narcissa berteriak histeris sementara itu dalam sekejap Lucius ber-apparate setelah mendengar teriakan istrinya. Narcissa tak bisa menahan kesedihannya, awalnya ia menyangka jika anaknya hanya bermain-main namun bekas ciuman di sepanjang dada Hermione membuktikan jika Draco dan Hermione melakukan hal yang serius. Hatinya tercubit tatkala memandang bibir anak perempuannya membengkak. Draco telah menyentuh Hermione.

Lucius datang dan tak kalah terkejut bahkan ia secepat kilat menghampiri kedua anaknya yang saling berpelukan. Ia memisahkan Draco yang memeluk adiknya yang ketakutan.

"Menyingkir dari Hermione!"

"Draco, menyingkirlah dariku! Dad sangat marah," Hermione bergumam di dada Draco. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Menyingkirlah darinya! Crucio!" Lucius kalap dalam kemarahan. Ia kehilangan kendali atas dirinya sendiri, emosinya terlanjur meluap bagai lava gunung berapi.

Draco menggelepar di atas tempat tidur bagai ikan di daratan. Tubuhnya kaku dan mengejang dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Pemuda itu berteriak kesakitan, wajahnya memerah, urat di wajah Draco mencuat ke permukaan sehingga membuat Hermione yang tadinya dipeluknya menangis tersedu.

Hermione memegangi lengan Draco, tangan pemuda itu mengcengkeran erat tangan Hermione "D-Draco….D-Draco…..Dad, tolong hentikan! Draco…," Hermione memeluk tubuh Draco yang bersimbah keringat.

Setelah mendapatkan kendali atas dirinya sendiri Draco meringis kesakitan kemudian meremas telapak tangan Hermione, "Aku t-tidak akan …m-mati karena mantra ini. A-aku tidak akan mati-,"

"Sssttt…aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mati," Hermione menjerit saat ayahnyanya menarik lengannya dan memakaikannya selimut.

"Lepaskan aku, Dad!" Hermione meronta dan memeluk Draco lagi, akibatnya Lucius melancarkan kutukan tak termaafkan kembali. Narcissa menjerit memohon agar Lucius tak menyiksa Draco untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Jangan Lucius! Jangan!"

Belum habis permasalahan ini, tiba-tiba saja beberapa orang dari kementerian menerobos Malfoy Manor. Orang-orang itu dari divisi Penguasaan Sihir Tidak Pada Tempatnya dan barisan Hit Wizard. Sirius Black berada di dalam gerombolan orang-orang tersebut. Lucius terdeteksi telah melancarkan sihir hitam, salah satu dari kutukan tak termaafkan dan fakta baru bahwa Draco dan Hermione tertangkap tangan tengah bersetubuh memberikan bayangan Azkaban sekaligus Dementor bagi siapapun yang mengetahui kasus ini.

"Lucius Malfoy, kau harus ikut kami. Kau telah melakukan dua kejahatan besar," kata salah seorang dari orang-orang kementerian. Beberapa orang menyeret Lucius menjauh dari Draco dan Hermione.

"Lucius! Jangan bawa suamiku!" teriak Narcissa. Sirius mendatangi saudaranya itu lalu menahannya agar tak menganggu kerja Hit Wizard.

Disaat istrinya tengah histeris, Lucius malah memandang anak-anaknya dengan bersungut-sungut. Amarahnya lebih menguasai dirinya dibandingkan rasa sedihnya. Hit Wizard mengambil tongkat Lucius untuk menghindari hal-hal yang tak diinginkan.

"Kau pasti kesakitan," Hermione mencium kening Draco kemudian memeluknya lagi. Draco dalam masa dimana kesadarannya terampas oleh rasa sakit yang mengalahkan kematian. Kelopak mata Draco terbuka lebar, matanya bergerak-gerak dan Hermione bisa melihat air mata meleleh dari sudut mata Draco.

Seseorang menangkap pergelangan tangan Hermione. Si gadis menoleh dan mendapati sosok ibunya dengan wajah memerah berusaha memisahkan Hermione dari kakaknya. Draco menggeliat ketika beberapa orang membopongnya untuk dibawa ke St. Mungo. Ia tidak merelakan Hermione dipisahkan darinya.

"Err..My..Knee (Hermione)," nafas Draco memburu, ia merasa lebih lelah dari seorang atlit Quidditch yang berlatih seharian. Pemuda itu melihat Sirius membawa Hermione dan ayahnya pergi.

"Hangan Heeentuh adikku! Hangan hentuh adikku, hrengsek! (Jangan sentuh adikku! Jangan sentuh adikku, Brengsek!)" umpat Draco pada pamannya dan para pegawai kementerian. Lidahnya kelu karena penyiksaan terhadap dirinya tadi. Pemuda itu kembali menggeliat minta dilepaskan.

Hal terakhir yang Draco lihat adalah Hermione yang berusaha menggapai pintu kayu, meronta dalam dekapan Sirius Black. Dan Draco tak bisa berbuat sesuatu. Ia lemah tanpa daya dan kalah jumlah dari orang-orang yang membawanya.

"Aku tidak mau pergi….Draco-ku….Draco…,"

"Hangan Hentuh adikku….hangan hiarkan ia pergi (jangan biarkan dia pergi)…I love her! Hermione-ku….Hermione-ku."

Semuanya seolah memudar saat Hermione menghilang. Kegelapan menyerang Draco, kegelapan yang hebat.

'I am sorry, Hermione. I am sorry.'

_GOLDEN_

Molly Weasley memandang jam dinding yang menunjukkan keberadaan setiap anggota keluarga. Jam milik Arthur tiba-tiba mengarah ke tulisan 'HOME' yang berarti pria berambut merah itu akan pulang ke The Burrow.

Tak berapa lama terdengar suara Mr. Weasley di depan pintu, " I am home."

"Oh Arthur, tidak biasanya kau pulang malam," Molly menyihir tas Arthur terbang ke kamar mereka.

"Ada kasus besar, Molly. Departemenku sedikit sibuk karena kasus itu," Arthur mengibaskan topi kumalnya dari serpihan saju.

"Ada apa?"

"Lucius Malfoy ditangkap," Arthur meneguk kopi panas yang sudah dipanaskan oleh sang istri.

"Ayah Hermione? Tapi kenapa?"

"Kecilkan suaramu! Kasus yang cukup serius, Molly. Lucius menyerang Draco Malfoy dengan kutukan cruciatus beberapa jam yang lalu," Mr. Weasley bersikap waspada kalau-kalau salah satu anaknya mendengar percakapannya dengan Mrs. Weasley.

"Demi Merlin! Kenapa dia melakukannya?" Molly mengaitkan jarinya satu sama lain. Wanita bertubuh gempal itu mendekatkan telinga ke bibir Arthur Weasley.

"Mereka mengatakan kalau Lucius sangat marah karena Draco….meniduri adiknya sendiri. Sirius membawa serta Hermione ke Kementerian sebagai saksi sementara Narcissa mengurus Draco…Hermione terus menangis dan menanyakan keadaan Draco…..kasihan anak itu. Prosedur Kementerian mengharuskan tongkat sihir mereka berdua disita sementara waktu untuk diperiksa…mereka tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa," jelas Arthur panjang lebar.

"Oh Astaga! Kasihan sekali! Gadis itu pasti ketakutan, bagaimana dengan Draco?" tanya Molly.

"Keadaannya mulai membaik, Draco tidak mendapat luka serius. Sebuah keajaiban dia tidak gila setelah dua kali diserang. Molly, kau masak sup kubis lagi?"

"Ya, kau mau semangkuk?"

Mr. dan Mrs. Weasley melenggang menuju dapur tanpa menyadari jika Ron dan George mendengar percakapan mereka.

_golden_

Kabar mengenai penyerangan Draco mulai merembet ke mana-mana, tersebar seperti bunga dandelion yang terbawa angin. Kalangan elit di Kementerian tahu akan kasus tersebut apalagi diperparah dengan provokasi Cornelius Fudge tentang kebobrokan darah murni.

Menurut Fudge, ia sudah mengetahui tingkah para darah murni dan Undang-Undang pernikahan sedarah bukanlah aturan yang berdasar isapan jempol belaka. Kasus Lucius, Hermione dan Draco adalah contoh nyata dari sikap buruk para darah murni.

Pada sidang pertama Lucius yang digelar 3 hari setelah penangkapannya, Fudge menolak semua permohonan Lucius yang di antaranya tidak menggunakan kekerasan saat menginterogasi anak dan istrinya. Fudge berdalih jika Hermione, Draco dan Narcissa adalah kunci utama permasalah dan ia akan mengorek informasi dengan cara apapun termasuk jalan kekerasan. Meskipun Lucius menolak bertemu dengan Hermione dan Draco untuk sementara waktu namun ia tak ingin anak-anaknya terluka terlebih mendapat aib. Ia hanya merasa gagal menjadi seorang ayah.

Bagaikan gajah di pelupuk mata tak nampak, Lucius menentang perjodohan Hermione dan Tom tapi nyatanya putrinya itu malah jatuh ke tangan yang lebih tidak tepat, kakaknya sendiri. Bayangan Azkaban menjadi semakin mematikan tatkala pria itu memikirkan perasaan Narcissa. Istrinya itu pasti sangat terpukul setelah mengetahui borok kedua anaknya. Ia sendiri tidak akan lolos dari hukuman karena telah menyerang Draco dengan kutukan tak termaafkan dan melanggar peraturan pernikahan sedarah para darah murni. Lucius melarang Hermione untuk menemui Draco. Gadis itu sekarang berada dalam penjagaan ketat Narcissa. Masalah ini akhirnya sampai ke telinga Dumbledore. Pada hari ke-5 penahanan Lucius akhirnya Dumbledore berkunjung ke penjara Kementerian.

"Tuanku, saya minta maaf. Hermione dan Draco….mereka….," Lucius mengusap peluh di wajahnya. Entah mengapa udara berubah menjadi pengap dan gerah. Harga diri Lucius jatuh, ia tak sanggup untuk mengatakan bahwa dirinya gagal menjaga Hermione.

"Aku tahu, Lucius. Putramu menyukai putrimu yang tak lain adalah keponakanku. Aku tidak menyesali percintaan mereka. Aku mengkhawatirkanmu dan juga istrimu, kalian siap menerima semua ini?" kacamata Dumbledore berkilat, "Aku tidak pernah melarangmu memberitahu orang-orang tentang Hermione. Jika kenyataan itu bisa membantu…kita bisa mencobanya," Lucius menoleh kepada Dumbledore. Ia mencoba mencermati perkataan Kepala Sekolah Hogwarts itu.

Dumbledore memang tidak pernah sedikitpun melarang Lucius untuk menyembunyikan fakta bahwa Hermione adalah anak angkat. Namun, kebisuan Dumbledore pula lah yang membuat Lucius ragu apakah ia harus berterus terang kepada seluruh dunia. Ditambah jika ia berkata jujur maka Dumbledore pun akan ikut terseret dalam kasus dan masa lalu Ariana harus diungkap kepada publik. Secara tidak langsung Lucius telah mencoreng wibawa Dumbledore.

"Hermione tetap akan menjadi Malfoy," Lucius menggumam, "Saya sudah berkomitmen untuk tidak menyusahkan anda. Kebaikan Tuanku sangat besar…saya tidak ingin menyusahkan! Tidak!" Lucius memalingkan muka. Demi alasan ini, pria berambut panjang itu memodifikasi ingatannya sendiri dan menyimpan memori aslinya dalam sebuah wadah di tempat rahasia sehingga saat ia diinterogasi dan dibajak memorinya, yang orang-orang lihat hanyalah kepalsuan.

"Dan Narcissa…..apa dia bisa menerimanya? Hermione menjadi Malfoy secara ilegal. Kita berdua bukan hanya akan kehilangan reputasi," Lucius masih bisa berpikir tajam meski wajahnya kuyu seperti habis disedot kebahagiannya oleh dementor.

"Ini semua salahku, Lucius. Harusnya aku mengurus semuanya," Dumbledore melempar pandangan penyesalan.

"Tidak Tuanku. Tidak sama sekali. Saya tidak mengerti kenapa Draco bisa menyukai adiknya sendiri," Lucius tertawa sarkas.

"Itulah cinta, Lucius. Perasaan mereka tidak bisa dibohongi dengan status karangan. Draco menyukai gadis yang tumbuh dengannya bukan adiknya," Dumbledore berdiri saat salah satu Auror memberitahunya bahwa waktu brkunjung telah habis.

"Semua ada di tanganmu, kau punya pilihan... bahkan Hermione dan Draco pun punya. Ambil keputusan yang menurutmu paling adil," Dumbledore tersenyum kecil sembari meninggalkan Lucius dalam kegelapan penjara.

Hermione termenung di dalam kamarnya. Gadis itu berantakan dan seperti tak terurus. Tongkat sihirnya diambil oleh ibunya dan ia dikurung di Manor. Lengkap sudah penderitaannya. Hermione tahu Draco sekarang tinggal bersama Snape di Spinner's End. Hermione sempat membaca surat pertama yang dikirimkan Draco namun Narcissa langsung membakarnya dalam sekejab. Kilasan bayangan dimana Draco menjamah tubuh Hermione menghantui Narcissa. Gadis yang selama ini ia besarkan dengan tangannya sendiri telah dinodai oleh orang yang juga ia besarkan, kakak Hermione, Draco Malfoy.

Narcissa seakan buta. Ia sangat menyayangi keduanya tapi bagi Narcissa Hermione tetaplah gadis kecil yang harus dilindungi. Hermione mengetahui jika Harry, Ron, dan Ginny berusaha mengunjunginya namun Narcissa yang terlampau protektif tak mengizinkan mereka bertemu. Gadis itu juga tahu jika Draco berkali-kali menyuratinya, ia selalu melihat Dragon melintas melewati jendelanya kendati demikian tidak ada sepucuk surat pun yang sampai ke tangannya.

Hermione terus bertanya tentang surat dan hal tersebut memancing emosi Narcissa. Nyonya Malfoy itu lebih banyak diam dan menganggap pertanyaan itu tak pernah terucap. Semua orang pasti memandangnya sebagai sosok jahat tapi lebih dari apapun itu ia tidak sanggup untuk melempar hinaan kepada Draco dan Hermione. Dua sisi dalam dirinya bertarung….sisi yang menghendaki kebenaran dan kasih sayang.

"Mom…a-apa ada surat dari Draco? Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Hermione saat Narcissa datang ke kamar Hermione untuk mengantarkan makanan. Gadis itu memakai kemeja dan celana dalam saja seperti terakhir kali ia bercinta dengan Draco.

"Makanlah, Hermione!"

"Mom, please! Bagaimana keadaannya? Kenapa diam saja? B-bukankah Mom mendukung pernikahan sedarah? Benarkan?" Hermione memegang ujung gaun Narcissa. Kantung mata gadis itu menggantung jenuh.

"Kenyataannya tidak semudah itu. Aku membesarkan kalian dengan tanganku sendiri….kalian saudara kandung…membuat ayahmu akan dijebloskan ke Azkaban. Kau dan Tom adalah sepupu tapi Draco….dia juga pernah menempati rahim yang sama denganmu," Jawab Narcissa. Bibir tipisnya bergerak cepat penuh keangkuhan.

"But I love him."

"Cinta mana? Cinta yang akan menyakiti ayahmu? Ayahmu selalu mengatakan kalau ia membesarkan kalian bukan untuk mengikuti tradisi…this stupid stuff,"

"Draco membutuhkanku saat ini, dia kesakitan-,"

"Dia sudah mendapat perawatan terbaik. Dia juga akan mendapatkan wanita lain, cinta lain yang terbaik," kata Narcissa dengan nada tinggi.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkannya!"

Narcissa menampar pipi kiri Hermione. Tangannya gemetar setelah menyakiti putrinya. Narcissa menelan ludah lalu pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Hermione yang menangis sembari mencengkeram erat seprai.

"But I love him….I love him. Too love him," suara Hermione melemah. Ia mengusap air matanya dengan punggung tangan.

'Draco, I am sorry!'

.

.

.

.

To be Continue….

.

.

.

Oh My God! Aku menguraikan adegan intimnya….dan aku merasa tidak cukup baik! Maaf teman-teman! Cygnus jarang nulis pas adegan romance plus plus dan nggak tahu cara mengakhirinya (payah banget). I am so sorry so much! Adegannya juga gampang ditebak kan? Sorry again! Lengkap sudah kekurangan ini

Aku pikir masih banyak kesalahan dalam chap kali ini dan pastinya drama banget (agak mual juga nih baca drama bikinan sendiri *maklum hidup Cygnus juga penuh drama haha*)….buat yang ada ide untuk chap selanjutnya boleh deh tuh ngasih saran, ngasih kritik, ngasih duit juga gapapa.

Btw, kadang aku mikir kayaknya yang baca ini banyak yang dibawah umur soalnya banyak yang manggil kakak, jadi pesen aku don't try this at home ya adik-adik!^^. Sekian dan terima kasih

P.S : Terima kasih untuk kucingku Napoleon dan kucing baruku Jinx (Keponakan bilang si Jinx adalah kabar buruk baru di keluarga wkwk and now, you know why his name is Jinx) karena telah menemani sekaligus ngerecokin Cygnus saat nulis fic ini. Kalian luar biasa xD.

Love you, guys! See you later!


	9. Chapter 9

_Termenung pada suatu pagi_

 _Menatap kawanan kelabu yang membelenggu matari…!_

Terima kasih untuk para pembaca yang meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca, mereview, setia mengikuti dan menyukai karya abal ini.

Cygnus berusaha menamatkan cerita ini dengan sebaik-baiknya. Apapun akhirnya tolong nanti tolong diterima dengan lapang dada, sepicisan apapun tolong jangan dihina lol.

Nikmati chapter-chapter terakhir dari GOLDEN.

Happy Reading!

WARNING : ABAL, MEMBOSANKAN, TYPOS, BIKIN NGANTUK, GAJE!

* * *

Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling

.

.

.

Cygnus Jessenia

Proudly Present

Golden

.

.

Bab 9

Sidang kedua Lucius Malfoy atas kasus penyerangan terhadap Draco digelar 10 hari setelah Lucius ditahan. Suasana menjadi lebih tegang pasalnya kali ini Draco dan Lucius sengaja dihadirkan sebagai korban dan saksi. Hermione serasa ingin menghambur ke pelukan Draco setelah berhari-hari tak bertemu, sayangnya Narcissa memegangi lengan gadis cantik itu dan sengaja mengatur tempat duduk Hermione berseberangan dengan Draco.

Mata hazel Hermione menangkap sosok Draco yang memprihatinkan. Pemuda itu terlihat lebih pucat dari biasanya dan berantakan. Rambut pirang platina Draco tersisir asal-asalan tak selicin biasanya, di dagunya ada bekas goresan benda tajam, mungkin ia melukai dirinya sendiri sewaktu bercukur. Kantong mata Draco sedikit menghitam, kentara sekali jika pemuda 22 tahun itu kurang tidur atau dalam masa stress.

Tanpa disangka-sangka ada anggota keluarga Weasley yang datang, Bill, Percy, Arthur dan Molly. James Potter, Snape bahkan guru di Hogwarts seperti Lupin, Flitwick, Mcgonagall dan tentu saja Dumbledore yang notabennya punya posisi penting sebagai hakim Wizengamot telihat menempati beberapa kursi terdepan untuk menyaksikan persidangan. Hermione menjadi sedikit gugup. Gadis itu meremas tangannya sendiri tatkala hakim mulai membaca peraturan-peraturan yang dilanggar Lucius Malfoy. Matanya nanar ketika hakim melanjutkan agenda sidang yaitu mencecar Draco dengan pertanyaan menyudutkan.

"Mr. Draco Malfoy, jadi kau berada di kamar Hermione Malfoy saat kejadian, benar?" Cornelius Fudge mendongakkan kepala, ia mengulangi pertanyaan yang pernah ia tanyakan kepada Lucius di sidang pertama. Kali ini ia ingin mendengarkan jawaban dari mulut Draco Malfoy sendiri.

"Yes," jawab Draco Malfoy singkat.

"Ms. Hermione Malfoy ada bersamamu?"

"Yes."

"Apakah Mr. Lucius Malfoy yang menyerangmu menggunakan tongkat sihirnya sendiri? bukan orang lain?"

"Ya. Ayahku melakukannya."

"Apa yang yang sedang kau lakukan pada saat kejadian?"

Sebagian hadirin sidang yang telah mengetahui jalan cerita penyerangan menjadi riuh. Mereka tidak sabar mendengar pengakuan Draco yang meniduri adiknya sendiri. pemuda tampan itu menatap Hermione sekilas untuk melihat reaksi Hermione. Sedangkan Hermione hanya berpegang pada pagar pembatas di depannya sembari menatap Draco. Hermione tak seberani biasanya karena ia tahu bahwa ia telah melakukan kesalahan besar dan menjatuhkan martabat keluarga.

Hati Draco bergetar. Hermione menginginkannya namun tak ingin melepas ikatan antar keluarga. Gadis itu mempertahankan Draco dan kedua orang tuanya sekaligus.

"Aku memperkosa adikku."

Hermione tersentak begitu pun dengan hadirin yang ada. rahang bawahnya terasa terbebani oleh barang seberat 1,5 pounds. Orang-orang menduga jika Hermione juga menyukai kakaknya yang berarti Lucius akan dihukum karena membiarkan hal memalukan dimana membesarkan sepasang anak yang menyukai satu sama lain tanpa adanya batasan. Akan tetapi jika Draco mengakui bahwa ia berbuat kejahatan maka Lucius akan bebas atas tuduhan dengan dalih membela anaknya. Pria separuh baya itu hanya akan dijatuhi hukuman karena merapal kutukan tak termaafkan. Bebannya akan beralih pada Draco.

"Kau sadar dengan apa yang kau katakan? Kau bisa dihukum atas kejahatanmu…apalagi jika kau terbukti berbohong maka hukuman itu akan bertambah," Fudge beberapa kali melirik ke arah Lucius Malfoy yang terlihat amat tertekan.

Fudge meyakini kata-kata Draco tersebut hanyalah kebohongan belaka namun ia tak bisa menyangkalnya karena Lucius pun memilih bungkam saat diinterogasi sehingga Fudge tidak bisa memperoleh banyak keterangan. Hanya ada sedikit bukti Draco dan Hermione benar-benar bersetubuh atas dasar kemauan sendiri. Hit Wizard tiba setelah Lucius merapal mantra Cruciatus sedangkan Lucius datang setelah Narcissa berterik. Pria berambut panjang itu kemudian di gelandang keluar dari kamar Hermione agar tak menyerang Draco kembali sehingga saat dibajak pikirannya yang terlihat hanyalah tangisan Narcissa, Hermione dan penyerangannya terhadap Draco. Sikap tak kooperatif Lucius lah yang menyulitkan auror dan memaksa mereka membaca pikiran Lucius.

Tanpa disadari campur tangan Sirius Black juga berperan membendung bukti. Pria berambut keriting itu meminta bawahannya untuk diam. Bagaimanapun juga Hermione dan Draco adalah keponakan kesayangannya. Ia pun tahu bahwa Draco tidak patut dihukum karena menyukai gadis yang tidak ada hubungan darah dengannya.

"Kalian boleh melihat memoriku jika tidak percaya. Aku sama sekali tidak berusaha menutupi apapun," Draco berbicara dengan nada datar. Mata kelabunya mencuri pandang pada Snape.

Mata Fudge beralih pada Hermione. Dahinya berkerut-kerut pertanda Fudge sedang berusaha memikirkan sesuatu.

"Ms. Hermione Malfoy, apa benar kata Mr. Draco Malfoy memperkosamu?"

Hermione menelan ludah. Narcissa terus mengelus lengan Hermione. Narcissa tak kalah cemas dari Hermione. Wanita itu tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dan menyadari jika sekarang Hermione diharuskan memilih diantara Draco dan Lucius.

"I-itu tidak benar," Hermione mendongakkan kepala, lelehan air mata mengalir di pipinya.

"Hermione," Narcissa memegang bahu Hermione.

"Aku menyayangi Dad …tapi aku tidak bisa mengabaikan kebenaran. Draco berbohong untuk membela kita," ucap Hermione lirih. Kini mata indahnya terpancang pada Fudge.

"Draco Malfoy tidak memperkosaku,-"

"Diamlah. Selama ini aku memaksamu. Otakmu belum tumpul untuk membedakan paksaan dan kehendak sendiri. You are a dullard!" bentak Draco lalu ia melemparkan tatapan tajam kepada Hermione, tatapan meremehkan yang benar-benar melukai hati Hermione sebagai penyihir yang dianggap berbakat.

"Sekarang bukan giliranmu bicara, Mr. Malfoy! Silakan lanjutkan!" Fudge kembali memusatkan perhatian pada Hermione.

"Aku melakukannya atas dasar kemauanku sendiri. Orang tua kami sama sekali tidak tahu tentang perbuatan kami. Jika anda berpikir ayahku pendukung tradisi itu maka anda tidak akan menjumpai ayahku disini."

Beberapa hadirin mengangguk setuju. Mereka sependapat dengan Hermione Malfoy. Orang-orang mengakui Hermione tetap terlihat mengagumkan dengan argumen pintarnya.

Lucius yang duduk di kursi pesakitan hanya bisa menundukkan wajah. Pengakuan putrinya menjadi belati yang menyayatnya.

"Sejak kapan kau dan saudaramu terlibat dalam perasaan dan kegiatan seksual semacam ini?"

"Hampir 5 tahun."

Para hadirin menggumam tak jelas.

Kini Hermione mengetahui dengan jelas bahwa Fudge berniat mempermalukan keluarganya. Pria tua itu ingin pamor Malfoy terjun bebas sampai ke dasar bumi. Hermione melirik Draco yang ternyata juga memandangnya. Akan tetapi, Hermione membuang muka.

"5 tahun? Apa tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan hal menjijikan seperti ini?" Fudge berganti memandang Lucius, "Lucius?"

Fudge menggeleng dramatis lalu mengetuk palunya keras-keras untuk menenangkan para hadirin yang berada di dalam ruangan.

"Berdasarkan keterangan saksi, Draco Lucius Malfoy terbukti telah berbohong. Atas kejahatan yang dilakukannya, ia akan dijatuhi hukuman kurungan-,"

"Kakakku hanya berusaha membela. Dia tidak perlu dihukum untuk hal itu!" teriak Hermione.

"Risih sekali mendengarmu memanggil kakak pada orang yang mengajakmu tidur, Nona Malfoy. Dalam pengadilan kami tidak mengenal pembelaan semacam itu," Fudge mendengus kasar, pipinya yang gemuk bergelambir agak terangkat karena tersenyum.

"Menurutmu apa semua orang disini akan berbohong untuk menutupi kesalahan satu sama lain? Apa disini ada orang yang rela berbohong untuk menyelamatkan orang lain?" wajah Fudge memerah karena bicara tiada henti.

Tiba-tiba ada lima tangan yang teracung ke atas, yaitu Bill Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Hermione dan Dumbledore.

"Dumbledore?"

"Aku rela melakukannya, Cornelius. Aku melakukannya sepanjang hidupku dan aku rasa semua orang pernah melakukannya. Berbohong untuk membela kebaikan….pertahanan diri…bahkan membela kejahatan….semuanya pernah melakukannya."

Hidung Cornelius bergerak aneh pertanda bahwa ia tidak senang Dumbledore mengacau di persidangan.

"Ini semua sudah cukup berlarut-larut. Mr. Draco Malfoy memang berbohong dan hal itu tidak dibenarkan dalam sidang, tapi kebohongan itu tidak membawa keuntungan apapun bagi Mr. Draco Malfoy. Semuanya sudah jelas, tidak ada pemaksaan, tidak ada pemerkosaan dan mereka saling menyukai. Tidak ada yang salah ketika seorang lelaki menyukai seorang perempuan, Cornelius," tatapan Dumbledore jelas memberikan efek magis pada Fudge sehingga menteri sihir itu menelan ludah dengan gugup, "Mr. Draco Malfoy tidak menyukai adiknya tapi mencintai gadis yang tumbuh bersamanya," Dumbledore mengakhiri pembelaannya dengan sedikit menelengkan kepala dan mengaitkan jemari di depan pusar.

Hermione yang tadinya sedikit bingung karena Dumbledore ikut campur semakin tidak mengerti. Ia melihat ayahnya gemetaran di tengah ruangan sedangkan Draco menatap Dumbledore dengan mata yang menyiratkan bahwa pemuda itu punya ratusan pertanyaan penting.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Hermione Jean Malfoy bukan seorang Malfoy. Tidak ada pertalian di antara mereka," Dumbledore mengatakannya dengan tenang.

He's like a sir!

Suasana yang pertama kali terdengar adalah jeritan Narcissa yang melengking di ruangan tersebut. Wanita itu memeluk Hermione dengan erat sambil bergumam bahwa Hermione adalah putrinya.

"What? What do you think are you talking about? She's my daughter! She's my daughter! Lucius, katakan sesuatu! Hermione putri kita!" teriak Narcissa.

"Hermione Jean Malfoy adalah keponakannku," lanjut Dumbledore tanpa menghiraukan Narcissa.

"NO!" jerit Narcissa.

Semua orang terperangah terlebih Hermione sendiri. Semua orang yang hadir menoleh pada Hermione.

"Lucius, Dumbledore mengatakan hal tak masuk akal! Katakan sesuatu!"

Lonjakkan emosi terjadi pada diri Narcissa, ia merasa isi perutnya teraduk dan ingin keluar bersama umpatan-umpatannya. Rasa tidak aman dan kehilangan menyergap dirinya tanpa ampun. Pada saat seperti inilah ketidakstabilan dalam diri Narcissa terlihat jelas. Wanita itu tidak bisa dihadapkan pada goncangan, jiwanya yang keropos penuh dengan manipulasi keluarga membuatnya begitu rapuh.

Lucius mulai bereaksi, "Hermione adalah keponakan Dumbledore. P-pada saat itu istriku sedang depresi berat dan Dumbledore berusaha menolong dengan memberikan Hermione kepadaku….Putriku maksudku keponakan Dumbledore…..dia begitu kecil dan cantik…..kami membesarkannya sebaik mungkin…..menyayanginya," kata Lucius tanpa menghiraukan tangis Narcissa yang semakin pilu.

"Dia putriku! Dia putriku! Dia putriku!"

"SHUT UP, NARCISSA!" bentak Lucius.

Narcissa terhenti dari tangisnya, tekanan pada jiwanya membuatnya merosot jatuh tanpa daya. Para petugas membopong tubuhnya untuk mendapat perawatan.

"Kau bisa mulai memikirkan hukuman untuk perzinahan di bawah umur yang terjadi 5 tahun yang lalu dan hukuman untukku karena aku menyerahkan keponakanku secara ilegal di sidang berikutnya!"

Dumbledore mengibaskan jubah ungunya sembari berjalan keluar. Cornelius Fudge kehabisan kata-kata dan hanya bisa menutup sidang keputusan yang belum terambil tapi vonis atas penyerangan terhadap Draco masih berlaku dan belum termaafkan.

_GOLDEN_

"Profesor….Profesor Dumbledore," panggil Hermione di depan lift tingkat 8 Kementerian Sihir. Gadis bermata hazel itu mencegah kepala sekolahnya untuk masuk ke dalam lift.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya Dumbledore santai. Ia menatap mata Hermione penuh kejenakaan. Ekspresi gembira sama sekali tak meninggalkan wajah Dumbledore meski faktanya ia baru saja menghadiri persidangan yang melelahkan.

"Yang anda katakan di persidangan….apa itu semua benar?"

"Bukankah ayahmu sudah mengakuinya? Apalagi yang kau ragukan?"

Sial. Dumbledore membuat Hermione merasa lebih bodoh.

"Kalau begitu ceritakan tentang orang tua kandungku!"

.

.

.

"…..Ariana tidak pernah terpikir untuk menikah. Trauma masa kecil dengan sekelompok Muggle membuatnya menjauhi laki-laki, kau sendiri tahu cerita itu kan?" Dumbledore tersenyum lembut. Ia dan Hermione sedang berada di ruang tamu tingkat 8. Ruangan itu kosong karena Kementerian sihir sedang tidak menggunakannya.

"Kemudian dia bertemu dengan seorang Muggle, Henry Granger, seorang militer di dunia non-penyihir. Ariana bertemu dengannya di stasiun King Cross- aku masih ingat saat adikku begitu bersemangat dan bertanya dimana Vauxhall Cross karena muggle itu ingin menuju ke sana. Pria itu membawa Ariana keluar dari bayang-bayang masa lalunya dan akhirnya mereka memilikimu."

Badai tropis seakan mengamuk di kepala Hermione. Informasi baru yang sulit dicerna itu melayang-layang di dalam kepalanya tanpa bisa mengendap dengan cepat.

"Dan aku diserahkan kepada keluarga Malfoy? Begitu saja?" Hermione menertawai dirinya sendiri seolah ia adalah anak yang tak diharapkan.

"Henry Granger di kirim ke Falkland untuk tugas terakhirnya…dan bisa kau tebak…dia tewas bersama 257 prajurit lainnya. Saat itu usiamu hampir 9 bulan….Ariana sangat terpukul dan membunuh dirinya sendiri. Ibumu memilih mati karena prianya juga mati. Topik ini sangat sensitif untukku maupun Aberforth, kami jarang membicarakannya," Dumbledore menggosok jenggotnya saat mengakhiri penjelasan panjangnya.

"Itu….sangat mengharukan," Hermione berusaha menunjukkan senyum indahnya.

"Lalu Lucius datang meminta bantuanku karena ibumu –Narcissa- sangat kacau. Aku menyerahkanmu untuk menggantikan putri mereka. Aku juga yang telah memodifikasi ingatannya."

Hermione tertawa kecil, "Sekarang aku tahu kenapa warna rambut dan mataku tidak sama dengan Malfoys. Darah Malfoy tidak pernah ada padaku," tawa kecil Hermione berubah menjadi air mata. Meskipun begitu gadis cantik itu masih berusaha menutupinya. Ia terus menertawai dirinya sendiri tanpa menyadari jika Draco Malfoy telah berdiri di belakangnya. Pemuda itu menyentuh pundak Hermione lalu memeluknya, ia bahkan mencium Hermione tanpa sungkan di depan Dumbledore.

"Aku merindukanmu," kata Draco sambil memeluk Hermione lagi.

"Aku lebih merindukanmu," bisik Hermione.

"Aku bisa melihatnya!" Draco tersenyum lembut, "You know what, kau seperti singa betina di saat persidangan," Draco menciumi puncak kepala Hermione.

"Sudah kukatakan aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mati, tidak sendirian, setidaknya kau harus mengajakku," Hermione meringis lalu membalas ciuman Draco. gadis itu membelai rambut Draco, rahang Draco dan tengkuk kakak palsunya itu.

Dumbledore berdeham. Penyihir dengan rambut keperakan itu menyambut Draco dengan senyum mengembang.

"Selamat sore, Profesor!"

"Selamat sore, Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore tak kunjung duduk, "Sepertinya anda sedikit ketinggalan cerita," canda Dumbledore.

"Aku sudah mendengar bagian terpenting dari cerita anda, Profesor!" Draco tak melepaskan tangan Hermione. Pemuda itu tetap berdiri begitu pun dengan Hermione dan Dumbledore. Pemuda berambut pirang platina itu menatap intens pada Hermione terus menerus seolah gadis itu bisa hilang dalam udara kosong.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan? Mengaku memperkosaku? Itu hal terlucu yang pernah kudengar,tidak akan ada yang percaya!" cecar Hermione.

"Hampir….setidaknya sebelum kau mengacaukannya," Draco menyeringai, ia masih saja sempat bercanda di dalam suasana sempit seperti ini, "Dengarkan aku! Aku-berjanji untuk melindungimu," kata Draco penuh dengan penekanan, "Kau tahu, Malfoy tidak menerima penghinaan apapun."

Hermione melihat kedua bola mata Draco berair. Prianya menangis untuknya.

Draco pura-pura tertawa saat menyadari Dumbledore menatapnya dan Hermione dengan senyum mengembang.

"Sekarang anda tahu…aku menjaga keponakan anda dengan segenap hidupku," sikap narsis dalam diri Draco timbul ke permukaan, "Hermione adalah perwujudan doaku. Dia segalanya bagiku."

"Aku senang mendengarnya. Tapi hal yang terpenting saat ini adalah Hermione harus memilih dirimu atau ibunya."

* * *

"Hermione….aku langsung kemari saat mendengar kalau ayahmu ditangkap dan…," Tom menyergap Hermione saat gadis itu baru saja keluar dari ruang tamu. Namun raut wajahnya langsung berubah masam saat melihat Draco berada di belakang Hermione. Pemuda 24 tahun itu menunggu Dumbledore pergi agar bisa berbicara empat mata.

"Terima kasih."

"Aku hanya tidak menyangka kau bukan sepupuku-maksudku aku mungkin akan berusaha lebih keras untuk mendapatkanmu-kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu? Aku hanya bercanda," Tom tersenyum palsu. Ia merangkul bahu Hermione dan mengusapnya,

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Jauh lebih baik-,"

"Kita tidak punya waktu lagi, Hermione! Mum pasti sendirian," potong Draco.

"Tom, aku harus pergi. Kita bisa bicara lagi nanti," kata Hermione sembari berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Sure, you can take your time, Hermione."

Draco tak kunjung beranjak, ia mengusap tongkatnya yang baru saja dikembalikan seakan siap menyerang Tom Lestrange kapan pun. Ia tidak peduli pada fakta bahwa penggunaan tongkatnya diawasi.

"Harus kuakui kau cukup hebat bisa mendapatkan Hermione dan tubuhnya….Kau sudah tidur dengannya kan?" kata Tom.

"Sejak awal Hermione memang milikku. Kau tidak punya kesempatan!"

"Kau menantangku?" Tom terbahak,"Aku memang sangat ingin mencicipinya. Rasa Hermione…menyentuh kulitku….berbaur denganku…,"

"Beraninya kau menghinanya di depanku," gigi Draco bergemeletukan. Mukanya memerah. Ia hampir saja bisa mengeluarkan asap.

"Berterima kasihlah….sepupumu ini akan tetap menerimanya. Aku tetap menginginkannya."

Draco tidak tahan lagi. Pemuda itu melemparkan mantra yang menyebabkan tembok di belakang Tom hangus menghitam. Kemudian Tom membalas dengan melancarkan mantra kebiruan yang berhasil ditangkis oleh Draco. Mereka berdua saling menodongkan tongkat ke dagu masing-masing.

"Kau tahu, aku tidak akan tinggal diam. Aku akan membalasmu, Malfoy. Lestrange tidak pernah kalah!" ancam Tom.

"Teruslah berusaha, Lestrange," kata Draco penuh sarkas.

Percikan bunga api meletup-letup kecil dari ujung Tom Lestrange setelah Draco pergi menyusul Hermione. Pemuda berambut hitam itu sesungguhnya cemburu melihat Draco yang berhasil menaklukan Hermione. Ia geram tatkala melihat rivalnya itu bebas menggenggam tangan Hermione sedangkan dirinya harus pura-pura bersikap baik demi pekerjaan dan reputasi ayah dan ibunya.

Hermione dan Draco menghilang di perapian menuju St. Mungo. Ada dua orang auror yang berjaga di sebuah kamar. Narcissa dan Lucius berada di dalamnya. Sang Nyonya Malfoy berteriak-teriak tak karuan, berkata kotor, berkata kasar, memaki dan menangis. Narcissa masih melontarkan hinaan saat Hermione telah mencapai pintu.

"Kau bodoh….Jahat….teganya kau…..kau bilang Hermione bukan putriku….you are moron...aku melahirkannya…..aku….aku, Lucius…..k-kemana Hermione? Putriku yang cantik," emosi Narcissa berubah seketika. Perempuan yang tadinya berteriak teriak langsung melembut saat mengingat Hermione.

Mata Narcissa merah, rambutnya berantakan, kantong matanya menghitam. Narcissa tampak seperti seorang pesakitan akut. Jelas sekali bahwa satu-satunya yang mampu menggoyahkan kecerdasan dan kecantikannya hanyalah dirinya sendiri.

Narcissa sama sekali tak mengenali Hermione dan Draco. Emosinya berubah-ubah. Ia meneriaki Draco dan Hermione seolah-olah mereka adalah benda menjijikkan. Narcissa menggelinjang, menendang dan meronta habis-habisan. Kondisinya tak lebih baik daripada saat ia gila dahulu.

"Mum,"

"Hermione putriku…..suamiku tidak mengemis pada Dumbledore," Narcissa mengguncang bahu Draco cukup keras sembari memasang senyum gilanya. Wanita itu selanjutnya menolak uluran tangan Draco yang berusaha menggelus rambutnya. Ia menepisnya dan bertingkah ketakutan lalu meringkuk sembari menggigil.

Narcissa membentengi diri dari orang-orang yang mencoba bicara padanya. Ia bahkan sempat menampar Hermione sebelum akhirnya mengenali putri angkatnya itu.

"Hermione….Hermione….kemari, sayang! Orang-orang itu mencoba mengambilmu. Mum akan melindungimu!" Narcissa gemetar. Wanita paruh baya itu memegangi lengan Hermione erat-erat. Mata hitamnya bergerak kesana kemari pertanda bahwa Narcissa merasa terancam.

"I'm here, Mum. I'm not going anywhere," Hermione mencium puncak kepala ibunya.

"No….No…..kau…kau jangan mendekat! Aku bisa membunuhmu kapanpun aku mau…jangan mendekat!" teriak Narcissa tatkala melihat Draco dan seorang healer mendekatinya.

Narcissa masih memegangi lengan Hermione. Sepanjang hari Narcissa terus berteriak-teriak tanpa henti. Emosinya yang meledak-ledak membuatnya tampak tua dan kusut. Istri Lucius Malfoy itu akhirnya bisa dibujuk dan dibius dengan ramuan tidur sehingga Hermione bisa berbicara empat mata dengan ayahnya, Lucius.

"Tolong jaga ibumu," kata Lucius tiba-tiba.

Pria berambut panjang itu tahu jika beberapa saat lagi auror akan membawanya kembali ke tempat dimana dementor tinggal, Azkaban, dan Lucius percaya jika Hermione adalah orang yang akan menjaga Narcissa terlepas dari skandal yang dibuat keponakan Dumbledore itu dengan anak laki-lakinya, Draco Malfoy.

"Kau menyukai Draco?" tanya Lucius.

"Aku tidak pernah memandang laki-laki lain selain Draco," jawab Hermione. Mata hazelnya melirik Draco yang duduk diam di samping Narcissa.

"Kenapa harus Draco? Ada banyak laki-laki di dunia ini, Hermione...,"

"Aku..tidak tahu…..Draco mengenggamku begitu erat dan aku mencintainya begitu saja."

Hermione bisa mendengar kalau ayahnya mendecakkan lidah,

"Bagaimana dengan ibumu?"

"Dia segalanya. Aku hanya punya satu ibu dan dia adalah Narcissa Malfoy," jawab Hermione dengan airmuka yang mantap.

"Kau berusaha mengenggam 2 benda besar dengan satu tangan," gumam Lucius sambil mengusap air mata di ujung matanya. Ia tahu sebentar lagi dirinya akan digelandang ke Azkaban dan ia tidak bisa menemani Narcissa di masa-masa sulitnya. Ia takut Hermione Hermione akan meninggalkan keluarga Malfoy demi Draco.

"Sekarang kau harus memilih….Narcissa Malfoy atau Draco Malfoy?"

Terdengar tarikan nafas panjang sebelum sebuah suara keluar dari kerongkongan Hermione,

"Draco Malfoy!"

.

.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUE!

…..

….

…

..

.

Notes!

Falkland : Kepulauan yang menjadi perebutan antara Inggris dan Argentina, yang akhirnya dimenangkan oleh Inggris dalam pertempuran dipertengahan tahun 1982 (Letaknya dekat Argentina).

Finally, here we are!

Aku berdoa sepanjang waktu semoga aku bisa menamatkan golden lol

Soalnya emang lagi buntu banget dan aku rasa chapter ga terlalu greget. Pikiran udah mau lari ke fanfic baru aja bawaannya hehe

Gimana pendapat kalian tentang chapter kali ini? Ada saran? Kritik? Flame?

I hope y'all like this chapter ^.^

Dag~

Tot Ziens!


	10. Chapter 10

Hola, como estas? ?

Terimakasih buat semuanya yang masih menghendaki fic ini berlanjut. Suntikan semangat kalian buat Cygnus mengecap setetes kasih sayang hehe

Maaf banget karena Cygnus menelantarkan fic ini dan hampir aja lupa sama fic ini. Terlalu sibuk dengan tugas (kuingin menikah saja xD) sampai-sampai ga ada waktu dan ga ada ide buat diwujudkan dalam bentuk cerita.

Aku harap kelanjutannya ga mengecewakan kalian karena jujur aku lupa mau nulis apa hehe

Udahlah…let's see what would happen with this story…..happy ending, sad ending atau ancurrrr? Haha

Hope y'all enjoy this story! Check this out!

WARNING : GAJE/ABAL/TYPOS/MEMBINGUNGKAN

* * *

Cygnus Jessenia

.

.

.

Mempersembahkan

.

.

.

.

GOLDEN

.

.

.

Bab 10

Suasana di Malfoy Manor mendadak menjadi begitu dingin dan beku. Kesunyian seakan merambat kesetiap sudut ruangan, mengisi setiap celah dinding dan membuatnya sedingin es. Tak tampak aktivitas dari penghuninya kecuali seorang gadis yang memasukkan beberapa bajunya kedalam tas berukuran sedang. Ia melipat pakaiannya dengan hati-hati tanpa menggunakan bantuan sihir. Si gadis terpaku tatkala pintu kamarnya terbuka dan ia tahu siapa orang yang menganggunya, tak lain adalah saudaranya, Draco Malfoy.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Draco.

Pemuda itu telah dibebaskan dengan beberapa syarat –tidak mendekati Hermione (membahayakan)- karena dinilai tidak sepenuhnya bersalah. Keputusan juri dalam persidangan mengalahkan prasangka pribadi Cornelius Fudge terhadap Draco. Sayangnya, Lucius Malfoy tidak bisa mangkir dari kesalahannya sehingga kepala keluarga Malfoy tersebut dipenjara di Azkaban atas kejahatan penyerangan terhadap Draco Malfoy.

Keadaan Manor semakin sepi mengingat Narcissa masih dirawat di Rumah Sakit.

"Menemani Mum. Aku akan tidur di Rumah Sakit," kata Hermione sembari menarik resleting tasnya.

Wajah Draco tiba-tiba saja mengeras. Rahangnya bergemeletuk.

"Apa kau perlu membawa baju sebanyak ini? Kau tidak bisa pulang?"

Draco melangkah mendekati Hermione. Pemuda 22 tahun itu membuka kembali tas adiknya dan mengembalikan setengah isi tas ke dalam lemari.

"Aku tidak akan pulang untuk sementara waktu. Aku …akan tinggal di Godric Hollow….bersama pamanku," Hermione tidak mengacuhkan sorot mata Draco yang seakan hendak mengulitinya. Sedangkan kakaknya nyaris beruap mendengar keputusan gadis yang telah menjadi adiknya selama 17 tahun itu.

"You want to leave me?" rasa takut akan kehilangan segera menyergap diri Draco, "Kau meninggalkanku?"

"Pengadilan mengharuskanku tinggal bersama waliku yang sah-" perkataan Hermione terpotong karena Draco menyambar tas Hermione dan membuangnya ke pojok kamar. Yang Hermione ingin tuntaskan dan jelaskan adalah ia diharuskan tinggal bersama Dumbledore dan Aberforth untuk sementara waktu. Prosedur mengharuskannya menghabiskan satu tahun masa pengasuhan bersama walinya yang sah hingga usia dimana Hermione dianggap dewasa dan bisa hidup sendiri yaitu 18 tahun. Bagaimana pun juga hak asuh Hermione berada di tangan Dumbledore, ayah baptisnya yang asli.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan pengadilan. Aku melarangmu pergi!"

"Kau tidak bisa melarangku. Aku bukan adikmu…..Aku memutuskan untuk pergi- aww," Hermione meringis kesakitan tatkala Draco menarik tangannya dengan paksa. Mata Draco berbeda dengan biasanya, kelabunya tak sejernih biasanya. Matanya goyah, air mukanya muram.

Pemuda itu menjadi lebih sensitif setelah terkena mantra cruciatus dan melewati persidangan yang sengaja disetting untuk menelanjangi seluruh keluarga Malfoy. Seolah-olah Draco takut jika barang berharganya diambil orang lain. Pemuda berambut pirang platina itu juga tak segan untuk mulai menyakiti gadis yang selama ini ia jaga.

"Atau kau berpikir untuk menjadi pahlawan untukku? Menjauhiku karena aku sekarang terbukti menggunakanmu saat usiamu masih 13 tahun? "

Hermione tak peduli dengan kemarahan Draco. Ia menepis tangan Draco dan mengambil tasnya kembali serta melangkah menuju pintu utama. Tak disangka di lantai bawah telah menunggu Harry Potter dan Ron Weasley bersama Dobby. Peri rumah itu takut setengah mati ketika melihat Draco yang bersungut-sungut mengejar Hermione.

"Mione, _are you okay_?"

Hermione tak menjawab keingintahuan Harry Potter. Gadis cantik itu justru memeluk pemuda berkacamata itu dengan erat. Ron tampak kebingungan. Hermione menyuruhnya datang bersama Harry untuk alasan yang tidak jelas. Surat dari Hermione lebih kepada berisi ancaman daripada permintaan.

' _Datang ke Manor atau kalian akan menyesal'_

"Kau ingin aku membayar mahal agar kau tetap disini?" Draco memegang lengan Hermione yang masih memeluk erat Harry.

"Aku hanya ingin mengakhiri semua kemelut ini. Berhenti berkata-kata seolah kau membeliku. Jika kau memang punya uang sebanyak itu pergi dan bersenang-senanglah dengan wanita lain," bentak Hermione di depan muka Draco.

Draco mengenggam leher Hermione karena kata-katanya yang menohok dan melukai harga diri Draco. Pemuda itu mencintai Hermione secara tulus bahkan saat Hermione masih berstatus sebagai adiknya.

Draco merebut Hermione, ia mencium bibir gadisnya dengan brutal sama seperti saat ia pertama kalinya dimana rasa ingin memiliki menguasai Draco muncul dan aliran darahnya begitu cepat karena ia berhasil menghancurkan batas kakak dan adik.

Harry dan Ron dibuat melongo. Mereka berdua merasa menjadi pelaut yang terdampar di tempat dan waktu yang salah.

"Tidak akan ada orang yang mau menerima perempuan sepertimu di luar sana…,"

"Perempuan sepertiku? Anggapan apa yang ada di luar sana? Aku kotor? Seorang adik yang melacurkan diri pada kakaknya? Jalang kecil?"

"Ya."

Hermione balas menampar Draco dengan keras. Nafas gadis itu memburu. Keduanya seperti saling balas, menyakiti satu sama lain.

"Aku melakukannya untukmu, Draco. Aku memilihmu. Aku melepaskan statusku sebagai Malfoy untukmu."

.

.

.

"Aku tidak pernah siap kehilanganmu."

"Aku tahu," Hermione mencium rambut Draco saat pemuda yang 5 tahun lebih tua darinya itu menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahu Hermione. Keduanya berdiri di ambang pintu Manor sedangkan Ron dan Harry telah menunggu di gerbang depan.

Draco dapat menekan amarah dan rasa kecewanya setelah sempat adu mulut dengan Hermione. Pemuda itu memang tak pernah menang berdebat melawan Hermione. Ia tidak akan pernah bisa mencegahnya untuk pergi. Gadis keras kepalanya membuatnya menelan bulat-bulat amarah dan memaksanya untuk bersikap layaknya pria bijak.

"Hanya satu tahun?"

"Hanya satu tahun!"

Hermione kembali mencium Draco sebelum akhirnya pergi bersama Harry Potter dan Ron Weasley. Hermione tahu jika kedua sahabatnya itu tidak datang maka Draco bisa saja melakukan hal gila untuk menahannya pergi.

Mata abu-abu menangkap siluet tubuh Hermione yang menjauh ke arah halaman Manor sebelum pada akhirnya adik angkatnya menghilang di tengah udara kosong.

.

.

"Kau yakin kakakmu…maksudku Draco Malfoy akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Harry Potter pada menit pertama mereka setelah mereka muncul dari udara kosong di depan rumah Aberforth dan Dumbledore di Godric Hollow.

"Dia sedikit aneh….atau mungkin sedikit terganggu," sahut Ron.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja sampai aku kembali.

* * *

Dua minggu sejak kepergian Hermione, gadis itu akhirnya kembali ke Hogwarts. Berita tentang dirinya tersebar bagaikan gelombang suara. Setiap murid Hogwarts mengetahui masalahnya setelah wajah gadis itu dimuat menjadi _cover_ pembuka _Daily Prophet_. Hermione menduga jika Fudge bersekongkol dengan Rita Skeeter atas pemberitaan tentang keluarganya yang tidak masuk diakal.

Rita Skeeter melebih-lebihkan cerita dan menggambarkan Lucius layaknya seorang bandit sedangkan Hermione dan Draco adalah dua anak tak bermoral. Sekarang Hermione harus terbiasa dengan tatapan benci dari setiap gadis terutama para gadis Slytherin.

"Pantas saja dia masuk Gryffindor, dia bahkan terlalu berani menggoda Draco Malfoy," kata salah seorang gadis Slytherin yang duduk menghadap Hermione. Hermione yang tadinya ingin menyuapkan sesendok kentang tumbuk ke mulutnya langsung kehilangan minat.

"Kau kenapa, Mione?" tanya Harry.

"Nothing. Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu lapar," jawab Hermione.

"Jangan hiraukan mereka, Hermione. Kau tahu…..herekah hanha uri (mereka hanya iri)," ucap Ron Weasley sembari mencoba menelan sebuah bakso utuh.

Sebutan Malfoy palsu terus melekat pada Hermione sampai suatu pagi saat para penguji kementrian menanyakan nama Hermione saat ujian Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam.

"Silakan miss Malfoy!"

"Granger. Hermione Granger," jawab Hermione mantap sebelum pada akhirnya menunjukkan _skill_ individunya.

Separuh ruangan terkejut setelah mendengar jawaban singkat Hermione bahkan ketika gadis itu diharuskan untuk berduel dengan murid Ravenclaw, Padma Patil, sama sekali tidak bisa fokus. Karena hal tersebut pula lah, Hermione dengan mudah mengalahkan Padma Patil. Hanya butuh mantra melucuti senjata, beberapa mantra non-verbal dan mantra ikat. Dalam 30 detik Padma Patil terbujur kaku di lantai batu dan Hermione meninggalkan ruangan tanpa senyum sedikitpun.

_GOLDEN_

" _Hermione, are you serious_? Maksudku te-tentang Granger itu?" Ron Weasley berlari sembari membawa sebuah buku dan bola kaca sihir. Dengan susah payah Ron dan Harry mencari keberadaan sahabat perempuan mereka. Pada akhirnya mereka menemuka Hermione tengah duduk di salah satu kursi di perpustakaan dalam keadaan yang tidak baik-baik saja. Hermione menangis.

Gadis berambut coklat keemasan itu segera menghindar dan memilih melarikan diri namun Ron dan Harry berhasil menyusulnya.

" _Yeah, I am Okay. You guys don't have to be worry,"_ ucap Hermione.

"Kenapa tidak memberitahu kami?" tanya Ron dengan nada agak kesal. Pada saat yang sama bola kaca Ron menggelinding kemudian pemuda itu memanggil kembali bolanya secara sihir.

" _Couldn't tell you,"_ Hermione mempercepat langkahnya, _"no chance."_

" _No chance?"_ Ron mendengus pelan. Ia menatap Harry kemudian kembali ke Hermione, "kita hampir selalu bersama dan kau bilang 'no chance'? kau pikir aku percaya dengan itu?"

"Bagaimana bisa kau menyembunyikan hal sepenting ini? Kau sudah tahu segalanya dan menanggungnya sendiri?" tambah Harry.

"Menurutmu aku harus bagaimana, Harry? Memberitahu semua orang jika ayah kandungku mati dan ibuku bunuh diri? Mereka bahkan tidak menikah," Hermione mendengus, "Mengeluh bahwa aku seorang yatim piatu? atau memproklamirkan diriku sebagai seorang Granger?"

Harry segera memeluk Hermione dan menepuk-nepuk punggung sahabatnay itu perlahan-lahan.

Hermione mengerti kemarahan Harry dan Ron. Meski Dumbledore telah mengungkap jati dirinya di Pengadilan –pengakuan itu disebarluaskan oleh Daily Propher- tapi Kepala Sekolah Hogwarts itu belum menyebut nama ayah Hermione di depan umum.

Hermione melihat mata kedua temannya membesar. Ia mengusap muka dengan sebelah tangannya dan menghela nafas panjang, " _I am sorry Harry, I am sorry Ron_ ," ia merangkul tubuh kedua sahabatnya.

" _Hey, it's not your doing. You know what?_ Kami tidak seharusnya memaksamu untuk memberitahu kami…ehhmm..maksudku kau berhak memutuskan apa yang ingi kau lakukan dan tidak kau lakukan. Seharusnya kami memahamimu," kata Harry.

Hermione tersenyum tipis sedangkan Harry dan Ron berjanji tidak akan membiarkan Hermione jatuh berkali-kali.

* * *

Ujian N.E.W.T.s telah selesai. Seperti prediksi Ron dan Harry, Hermione menjadi murid dengan nilai terbaik tahun ini. Gadis itu menghabiskan sepanjang waktunya –mungkin juga sepanjang hidupnya- untuk belajar sedangkan mereka dan murid lainnya mungkin hanya mempergunakan 3 bulan sebelum ujian untuk belajar dengan tekun.

Hermione begitu canggung saat Dumbledore memanggilnya ke depan. Nama Hermione Granger bergaung di mana-mana. Ia telah menyepakati akan memakai nama ayah kandungnya meski tidak ada ikatan pernikahan antara Ariana dan Henry Granger. Menyandang nama Granger yang seorang muggle bukan apa-apa dibanding harus menyematkan nama Dumbledore di belakang namanya. Satu nama Dumbledore di belakang namanya berarti satu tebasan bagi kewibawaan Kepala Sekolah Hogwarts. Hermione tidak ingin menghancurkan siapapun lagi.

Pada malam pesta kelulusan, Hermione berdiri di salah satu sudut aula. Ia menyuruh Harry dan Ron untuk pergi berdansa. Kedua temannya itu menawarkan diri untuk menjadi pasangan Hermione namun sang gadis semak menolak mereka dan memilih datang tanpa pasangan. Bukannya tidak ada pemuda yang ingin mengajaknya ke pesta dansa melainkan Hermione sendirilah yang membangun tembok antara dirinya dan dunia laki-laki. Hermione sudah mengulang kata ini untuk yang keseribu kalinya bahwa ia tidak mau mempermalukan siapapun lagi.

Hermione hanya tersenyum tatkala melihat Ron menginjak kaki pasangan dansanya dalam keremangan lampu sihir. Ia juga bisa menangkap tatapan mata nakal dari beberapa murid laki-laki yang saling berbisik maupun tatapan membunuh dari gadis-gadis.

 _She doesn't give a damn._ Hermione tidak peduli. Mencoba untuk tidak peduli.

"Mau berdansa denganku?" bisik seseorang. Aliran ini...deru nafas yang sama yang pernah ia dengar pada malam-malam di musim dingin. Perasaan hangat menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya. Suara ini...suara yang selalu berbisik dalam nada sendu saat jiwanya terbang entah kemana. Mungkinkan?

" _No, thank y_ -" gadis itu berbalik dengan antusias dan terlonjak pada saat yang bersamaan.

"Kau?...b-bagaimana kau bisa ada disini?" Hermione meragukan bahwa ia melihat hal yang nyata. Delusi macam apa ini? Delusi aneh apa yang datang pada malam pesta kelulusan?

"Seekor burung hantu serak datang ke Manor pagi ini dan membawa sebuah undangan. Tertulis jika murid terbaik tahun ini butuh pasangan ke pesta."

Hermione tertawa kecil dan mengusap pipi pucat Draco Malfoy. Malfoy terlihat kurus seakan-akan semua daging pada tubuhnya menghilang perlahan-lahan. Tulang pipinya yang sebelumnya sempurna agak lebih menonjol. Draco terlihat lelah namun Hermione tidak menampik bahwa mata pemuda yang dicintainya itu sungguh membuatnya lumpuh. Pandangan mata yang mengidamkan sesuatu. Draco memandang Hermione penuh kelembutan dan intens seakan-akan takut jika Hermione menghilang dari pandangannya. Mata kelabu itulah yang selalu menahannya, menjeratnya perlahan-lahan.

"Kau terlihat menyedihkan. Lihat, kau menyisakan 2 cm rongga antara leher dan kerahmu," bisik Hemione. Gadis cantik itu mendekatkan wajahnya pada lekukan leher Draco.

"Kau meninggalkan rindu yang lebih lebar dari 2 cm, Hermione," Draco mengukir senyum tipis,"aku senang kau baik-baik saja. Setelah melihatmu…aku merasa lebih baik…. _so much better_ ," balas Draco. Bibir pria itu menciumi jari tangan Hermione kemudian beralih pada bibir sang gadis. Draco menyesapnya seperti orang kehausan, menggigitnya perlahan-lahan seperti sedang menghabiskan makanan mahal.

" _I missed you_ ," gumam Hermione.

"Aku merindukanmu…setiap hari, well, kau sangat cantik, Hermione," ciuman Draco di bibir Hermione terhenti saat gadis itu memalingkan muka.

"Ada apa?"

"Jangan menciumku di depan orang banyak, Draco," gerutu Hermione.

"Mereka juga akan melakukannya setelah pesta berakhir. Kau pikir apa artinya pesta kelulusan tanpa sebuah ciuman cuma-cuma, hm?" Draco menyeringai.

"Draco," Hermione melotot. Nalurinya sebagai seorang murid teladan tidak pergi begitu saja.

"So, aku pikir kita membutuhkan sedikit privasi, ya kan?" goda Draco. Ia mengusap sudut bibir Hermione dan menekankan ibu jarinya ke dalamnya.

Hermione memejamkan matanya, mencoba merasakan sentuhan jari-jari Draco Malfoy. Rasa nikmat itu datang lagi, rasa nikmat yang pernah Hermione rasakan pada bagian tertentu tubuhnya. Ahh sial

Hermione dan Draco menarik diri dari pesta. Draco menggiring Hermione ke lemari sapu. Pemuda tampan itu mendorong gadisnya ke dalam lemari sapu kemudian menciumnya tanpa ampun.

"Aku pikir kita bisa mencari tempat yang pantas, Mr. Malfoy," Hermione membiarkan Draco mencium lehernya.

"I need my little baby," Draco menyeringai. Ia menekankan kuku-kukunya ke pantat Hermione.

" _You hurt me_ , Draco!"

Gaun putih Hermione tersingkap. Draco menarik turun tersebut dari dada Hermione sehingga payudara Hermione tergantung indah di depan mata Draco. Hermione mengerang ketika Draco menyerangnya dengan beringas.

Pemuda itu kelaparan dan ia ingin memuaskan rasa laparnya malam ini juga

"Hmmm….kau datang hanya untuk ini?"

Jari Draco merayap kemana-mana, membelai perut Hermione, membelai pangkal paha Hermione dan terus bermain di sana.

"Aku datang untuk menyenangkanmu. _I know you want it, right_?"

Hermione memutar bola matanya sebelum pada akhirnya mendesah pelan tatkala Draco mengecup bagian privat Hermione. Gadis itu melihat gairah yang berkobar di mata Draco. Ia melihat Draco yang berusaha bermain lembut dan mengendalikan diri dengan baik untuk saat ini.

Hermione membalas ciuman Draco. Gadis itu mengecup bibir, leher, dada dan berhenti pada saat mencapai pusar Draco Malfoy.

" _I know you want it also, am I right_?" Hermione berlutut. Tangan gadis cantik melepas ikat pinggang Draco, membuka resleting prianya perlahan-lahan dan melakukan hal yang bisa membuat seorang laki-laki bisa menghirup hawa surga dalam 5 menit.

Draco mendesah pelan, "katakan padaku, siapa yang mengajarimu menjadi ahli dalam hal ini?"kata Draco sembari memegangi kepala Hermione, "Oh shit..."

Setelah gelombang kepuasaannya datang, Draco sama sekali tak bisa melarikan diri. Ia menyuruh Hermione berdiri dan berbalik membelakanginya.

" _I want you! I want to fuck you hard_ , Hermione!" kata Draco dalam geraman.

Hermione dan Draco jatuh kedalam kenikmatan, memuaskan rasa rindu dengan sentuhan fisik yang memabukkan. Terus menerus memacu gairah dalam persegi panjang sempit, berdebu, berbau apek, dan pengap.

Hermione merasakan kalau tak lagi menapak lantai, tubuhnya tak berdaya, dikendalikan bagai boneka tali oleh tuannya.

"Draco…Draco…," erangan Hermione tertahan tatkala Draco menggunakan sebelah tangannya untuk membungkam mulut Hermione.

Gadis bermata hazel itu menggigit jari tengah Draco untuk membendung desahannya.

"Draco…..aku tidak…tidak bisa lagi-," kalimat Hermione terpenggal karena Draco mencengkeram rahang Hermione dan mencium gadisnya itu dengan membabi buta.

" _Fuck_! Aku belum selesai," Draco memerangkap kedua tangan Hermione, menempatkannya di belakang punggung gadis itu sementara ia sendiri mempercepat gerakannya, "Kita akan seperti ini sepanjang malam."

Draco menyeringai sementara Hermione merintih karena Draco benar-benar ingin melewatkan malam dengan aktivitas bercinta yang tidak biasa.

"Aku tidak akan bisa berjalan besok, Draco,"

"Memang itulah tujuanku, Love."

Draco ingin menuntaskan gairahnya malam ini, menguras rasa rindunya sampai ke dasar hati dan menggantinya dengan candu abadinya, Hermione. Luapan gairah, nafsu dan cinta yang tak bisa dibendung menenggelamkan mereka dalam usaha untuk mencari kepuasan serta mengabaikan suara dunia yang penuh sarkas dan caci maki.

Hermione menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika ia merasakan gelombang hebat di perutnya. Tangan lentiknya meraba perut Draco dan berusaha mendorong tubuh pemuda 22 tahun itu. Hermione merasakan Draco meledak di dalam dirinya….membuatnya ingin pingsan seketika.

"Draco…no…," Hermione berbalik dan mendorong bahu Draco saat kepala kejantanan pemuda itu menyentuh tepian vaginanya kembali.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu, Hermione?" Draco tidak mempedulikan complain Hermione.

Nafsu dan rindu pria berambut pirang itu membakar dirinya dan Hermione dengan hebat. Aksinya baru berhenti setelah ia merasakan gigi Hermione bergemeletuk di pundaknya. Tubuh gadisnya lunglai, matanya terpejam, raungan mengalun cukup keras dari mulut Hermione.

Draco tahu benar jika dirinya menghancurkan Hermione namun hasratnya tidak mampu lagi dikendalikan. Hermione dan tubuhnya adalah oase. She _belong to him._ Ini bukan hal yang salah, dia hanya mengambil apa yang menjadi miliknya.

"Stop! Draco…please …..," erang Hermione. Tangan rampingnya berusaha mendorong pinggul Draco.

Draco benar-benar berhenti. Namun tangannya naik ke leher Hermione. Kabut di mata Draco masih sama seperti sebelumnya. Kabut-kabut itu masih menggambang, menyebar, menyatu, dan berputar-putar.

"Kau tahu, kata-kata itu tidak pernah berhasil terhadapku," Draco mengecup bibir merah Hermione.

Satu sentakan keras mengawali permainan Draco lagi. Pria itu mengenggam leher Hermione seolah-olah ia akan membiarkan gadisnya mati kehabisan nafas. Pemuda itu menahan tubuh Hermione yang kelelahan, mencium bibir gadisnya yang membuka tutup.

Erangan cukup keras lolos dari mulut Draco tatkala ia meledak kembali, mengisi tubuh Hermione dengan bagian dirinya yang lain.

" _I'll give you the new life….better life, Hermione…so much better_."

* * *

Hermione terkejut saat mendapati ibunya duduk di atas ranjang sembari menatap baju-baju bayi yang Hermione ketahui adalah miliknya.

"Mum," panggil Hermione. Gadis itu masuk perlahan-lahan sembari membawa sebuket bunga daisy.

Narcissi terlihat lebih tua dari yang Hermione ingat. Mungkin 5 tahun lebih tua. Hanya sisa keningratannya saja yang mengesankan bahwa Narcissa pernah hidup makmur dan waras.

"Mum, ini aku..Hermione!" bisik Hermione.

Narcissa mengalihkan pandangannya dari tumpukan baju ke wajah Hermione.

" _I know it's been a long time since we met_. Mum pantas marah padaku karena tidak bisa menemanimu beberapa bulan ini."

Narcissa terdiam. Mata kelabunya bergerak gelisah lalu kembali menatap tumpukan baju kemudian wanita separu baya itu terlihat mencari-cari sesuatu. Seorang healer mengatakan jika Draco membawa baju-baju bayi itu 4 bulan yang lalu. 37 hari setelah Narcissa masuk ke Saint Mungo. Narcissa terus meminta Hermione dan Draco tahu benar bahwa ia tidak bisa mengabulkannya.

"A-aku sudah menyelesaikan tahun ketujuhku dengan baik. Tapi aku melewatkan banyak hal….keadaanmu, Dad, dan Draco. Mum tahu, Draco menjadi semakin kurus…k-kurasa nomer celanannya turun satu tingkat," Hermione berusaha tertawa, ia menyeka helaian rambut yang jatuh ke keningnya. Hermione seolah-olah bicara paa dirinya sendiri.

Hermione meletakkan kepalanya pada salah satu paha Narcissa. Ia ingin merasakan kehangatan pangkuan ibunya. Ia pernah duduk di atas pangkuan itu bertahun-tahun yang lalu kemudian Hermione dipaksa mengakui jika pangkuan itu bukan miliknya.

Sihir seakan bekerja saat tiba-tiba Narcissa menyentuh kepala Hermione, perempuan setengah baya itu mengelus puncak kepala Hermione perlahan-lahan. Meski begitu ekspresi wajahnya tetap datar. Tak nampak perubahan mimik yang signifikan.

"Cepat kembalilah," gumam Narcissa.

"Mum? Apa maksudmu?" Hermione bangkit dan menatap wajah perempuan yang telah membesarkannya itu.

"D-Dracoku sangat mencintaimu," sudut mata Narcissa mulai berair. Jadi selama ini wanita itu sudah cukup waras dan mengerti segala yang terjadi hanya saja terkadang ia memilih untuk menutup mata dan menulikan dirinya sendiri.

Penjelasan Draco dari waktu ke waktu membuat Narcissa sadar bahwa putranya memang dibutakan oleh cinta. Putra semata wayangnya bahagia sekaligus tersakiti oleh cintanya sendiri. Narcissa selalu menyadari ekspresi kesakitan macam apa yang ada di mata Draco setiap pemuda mengunjunginya dan kini ia melihatya di mata Hermione. Apa lagi yang bisa lebih menyiksanya daripada mengertahui bahwa dua orang terpenting dalam hidupnya merasa tersiksa?

Draco adalah alasannya untuk hidup sedangkan Hermione adalah alasannya untuk selalu bahagia.

"Kau pergi…maka kembalilah. K-kembali menjadi putriku. Kembalilah sesegera mungkin. Putraku membutuhkanmu. Kumohon kembalilah untuknya."

Mum….

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUED…..

Satu lagi pemirsa Xd

Tiba-tiba aku merasa baru aja nulis tentang adegan gitu-gitu yang berlebihan bahahaha.. maafkan Cygnus xD

Kuharap kalian ga bosen-bosen nunggu fanfic ga jelas ini dan semoga ku bisa menamatkannya dengan baik ^^

Well, kritik dan saran sangat dianjurkan dan dibutuhkan. So see ya next time! Bye


	11. Chapter 11

Ehem…Halo!

Apa kabar manusia?

Cygnus baik-baik saja…

Terimakasih untuk semuanya yang sudah bersedia mereview, mengikuti, menyukai dan menunggu. Dan maaf karena Cygnus selalu menelantarkan fic Cygnus. Aku orangnya emang lemot ! Maafkan :D

Pada akhirnya sampailah kita pada akhir dari setiap cerita. But this is not the end. Cygnus harap kalian semua menikmati keseluruhan cerita dan menerima apapun akhir yang telah aku gariskan

Happy reading! I hope y'all will enjoy my story. ^^

PERINGATAN : MENYEBABKAN RASA KANTUK, MABUK, MUNTAH, PUSING, KECEWA, TYPO(S), ABAL.

* * *

Harry Potter belongs to J. K Rowling

Ϩ

Ϩ

Ϩ

Cygnus Jessenia

.

.

.

Golden

.

.

.

Baba, yang berdiri di sampingku dan hanya dapat kulihat saat otak dan tubuh dalam keadaan tak sepadan

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

"Cepat kembalilah," gumam Narcissa.

"Mum? Apa maksudmu?" Hermione bangkit dan menatap wajah perempuan yang telah membesarkannya itu.

"D-Dracoku sangat mencintaimu," sudut mata Narcissa mukai berair. Jadi selama ini wanita itu sudah cukup waras dan mengerti segala yang terjadi hanya saja terkadang ia memilih untuk menutup mata dan menulikan dirinya sendiri.

Penjelasan Draco dari waktu ke waktu membuat Narcissa sadar bahwa putranya memang dibutakan oleh cinta. Putra semata wayangnya bahagia sekaligus tersakiti oleh cintanya sendiri. Narcissa selalu menyadari ekspresi kesakitan macam apa yang ada di mata Draco setiap pemuda mengunjunginya dan kini ia melihatya di mata Hermione. Apa lagi yang bisa lebih menyiksanya daripada mengetahui bahwa dua orang terpenting dalam hidupnya merasa tersiksa?

Draco adalah alasannya untuk hidup sedangkan Hermione adalah alasannya untuk selalu bahagia.

"Kau pergi…maka kembalilah. K-kembali menjadi putriku. Kembalilah sesegera mungkin. Putraku membutuhkanmu. Kumohon kembalilah untuknya."

Mum….

.

.

.

Bab 11

Musim gugur berganti menjadi musim dingin, musim dingin berlalu dan digantikan oleh musim semi, musim panas dan bertemu dengan gugur kembali. Hermione hampir lupa cara bernafas saat hari-harinya mendekati hari dimana ia akan berusia 18 tahun. Hari penantiannya. Ia akan terbebas dari kekangan hukum asuh karena sejak awal Dumbledore telah mengetahui niatan Hermione untuk pulang ke rumah dimana orang yang sangat dicintainya tinggal.

Selama beberapa bukan ini Hermione menyuruh Draco untuk tidak menemuinya. Namun, bukan tipe seorang Malfoy jika menurut begitu saja pada perkataan dan nasihat orang. Mereka para Malfoy punya otak dan pertimbangan tersendiri. Mereka percaya bahwa egois itu hal yang wajar dan lumrah serta percaya bahwa otaknya punya kerutan yang lebih banyak dan lebih unggul. Draco sering menemui Hermione secara diam-diam dan pertemuan mereka semakin intens ketika Hermione diterima bekerja di Kementerian Sihir. Draco langsung saja menarik dan mencium Hermione selepas Hermione memberikan pidato pertamanya di depan semua rekan di divisi barunya.

Tak ayal berbagai macam gunjingan, omongan, bisik-bisik maupun ucapan yang sengaja diarahkan kepadanya mewarnai hidup Hermione di minggu pertamanya bekerja di Kementerian Sihir. Setelah lulus dari Hogwarts, Hermione Granger langsung mendapat tawaran kerja di Kementerian Sihir. Hanya saja, kemudahan yang ia terima saat mendapatkan pekerjaan tidak diikuti dengan kemudahan untuk diterima secara sosial oleh seluruh divisinya, mungkin juga separuh dari pegawai kementerian.

Telinga Hermione menjadi sangat peka untuk mendengar gunjingan tentang dirinya dan Draco, tentang Dumbledore yang membelanya, tentang Narcissa Malfoy yang gila dan sendirian di St. Mungo dan tentang Lucius Malfoy yang menua bersama Dementor di Azkaban. Fakta bahwa Draco juga bekerja di tempat yang sama membuat semua mata memandang Hermione tatkala gadis berambut golden bronde itu lewat. Mereka menunggu-nunggu lagi momen dimana Hermione berpapasan dengan Draco. Tidak ada privasi di tempat ini, semua orang bebas menjulurkan leher dari tempat duduknya hanya untuk melihat apa yang orang lain lakukan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat kembali ke kantormu!" Hermione gugup saat Draco tiba-tiba berpapasan dengannya di lorong. Pemuda itu baru saja keluar dari sebuah pintu di persimpangan jalan dan kini Draco menghadang jalan Hermione. Entah mengapa Draco seakan memiliki kuasa yang tidak Hermione mengerti di tempat kerja. Draco sama mengintimidasinya hanya saja Hermione kini melihat wibawa dan sosok dewasa yang tersembunyi di balik mata nakal Draco itu.

"Aku berjalan dengan kaki," Draco mengacungkan telunjuknya ke bawah," di lorong ini dan bertemu denganmu, pegawai baru cantik, keponakan dari Albus Dumbledore,-" telunjuk Draco teracung tepat di depan hidung Hermione.

"Diam! Kembalilah ke kantormu, bodoh!" Hermione berusaha mengambil jalan di sebelah kanannya yang tidak terhalangi tubuh Draco.

"Tidak," Draco merentangkan kedua tangannya.

"Aku sedang sibuk."

"Kau tidak benar-benar sibuk."

"Semua orang melihat kita."

"Kau dulu bahkan tidak peduli dengan pandangan orang saat mengakui bahwa kita tidur bersama di depan hakim…maksudku lebih dari tidur bersama…orang dewasa menyebutnya _sex_."

Hermione seketika tergagap dan kesulitan menelan ludah tatkala kalimat sindiran itu keluar dari mulut Draco. Pelipisnya berkedut pelan. Gadis itu mengambil nafas dengan hati-hati di bawah dagu Draco.

"Aku merindukanmu," Draco membungkukkan tubuhnya dan berbisik pelan di telinga Hermione.

"Kau itu sangat menganggu...hari ini…oh tidak ..kau memang selalu menganggu sejak hari pertamaku."

"Aku? Menganggu?" Draco mendengus pelan.

"Aku menahan diri setiap saat untuk tidak menelan ludah saat melihat bibirmu, jarimu, matamu, rambut putih sialan milikmu yang aku rindukan," bisik Hermione dengan cepat, ia memajukan wajahnya," Jadi bisakah kau kembali ke kantormu, Mr. Malfoy? Kau membuatku sulit berkonsentrasi, _you know that?_ "

Mata hazel Hermione bergerak pelan untuk mengawasi berpasang-pasang mata yang memperhatikan mereka. Hermione baru saja menghadiri sebuah rapat di divisinya dan tiba-tiba saja memo berbentuk pesawat menabrak dahinya. Kemudian Hermione memungutnya dan menerbangkannya lagi lalu Draco Malfoy muncul dan memulai percakapan yang agak pribadi di depan umum.

"Aku akan berusaha mengontrol tubuhku agar tidak membuatmu tergoda," Draco menyeringai kecil, sisi narsis yang beberapa lama ini menghilang tiba-tiba muncul ke permukaan, "Jaga saja liurmu itu agar tidak menetes sembarangan. Aku tidak mau kau kekurangan liur saat kita berciuman nanti," Draco menyeringai lebar dan memperlihatkan giginya yang putih.

Rona merah menghampiri pipi Hermione. Ia tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum apalagi saat ia melihat tulang pipi Draco juga sedikit memerah. Gadis cantik itu masih bisa melihat cekungan di pipi Draco namun nampaknya Draco sudah semakin baik. Kulitnya tetap pucat dan Hermione bisa melihat jalinan pembuluh darah yang berwarna kebiruan, daging yang perlahan mulai kembali menebal.

"Kapan kau akan kembali?"

"Kemana?" tanya Hermione polos.

"Manor."

"Kenapa?"

"Jangan menguji kesabaranku, Hermione Granger,"

Hermione sedikit tercengang. Ini pertama kalinya Draco memanggil nama belakang barunya. Dan selama itu pula Hermione menganggap jika Draco masih belum seratus persen menerima kenyataan bahwa Hermione adalah keponakan Dumbledore, meragukan perwalian itu dan segala hal tentang pengadilan. Selama ini, pemuda berambut platina itu hanya memanggilnya Hermione, itu saja,

"Kau tahu benar kenapa aku menanyakannya. Kau juga tahu kenapa aku menginginkanmu kembali."

"Karena kau tidak punya wanita yang bisa kau bujuk untuk tidur bersamamu sekarang. Teman wanitamu banyak yang meninggalkanmu. Parkinson, Greengrass, Stimpson, Spinnet. Gotcha, Aku tahu semuanya."

"Orientasiku berubah beberapa tahun yang lalu. Aku menyukai gadis-gadis muda, mereka punya semangat dan gairah yang membara, kecerobohan dan kenaifan," Hermione tersenyum malu, ia memalingkan wajahnya sejenak sementara Draco masih memandang gadis yang hampir berusia 18 tahun itu dengan intens,"aku menginginkanmu. Selalu," nada bicara Draco berubah agak serius.

"Aku tidak punya pilihan lain," Hermione menyentuh belakang telinganya sembari berpikir.

"Apa maksudmu?" Draco mengguncang lengan Hermione. Matanya kembali mengintimidasi.

Tajam

Abu-abu

Dengan semburat perak

Kilauannya…selalu seperti ini.

"Apa aku punya pilihan lain? Aku akan pulang ke rumahku. Bukan Malfoy Manor…tapi kau. Kau adalah rumahku. Jadi siapkan saja dadamu yang bidang itu karena aku mau bersandar seharian di dadamu saat aku kembali. Dan kau juga harus banyak makan, aku tidak mau tidur diatas tulang," Hermione menyeringai. Seringai yang sama seperti milik Draco dan Lucius Malfoy. Hermione berhasil meniru keahlian seorang Malfoy, yakni menciptakan ekspresi mengejek yang keren.

"Kau masih saja banyak bicara," sejujurnya Draco melihat perubahan sikap pada diri Hermione. Gadisnya itu nampak lebih ceria dan binar mata yang membuatnya jatuh berkali-kali untuk Hermione masih tetap ada.

Draco mengecup pipi Hermione sebelum berlalu pergi. Ia tersenyum kecil

' _Aku tidak akan melepasmu. Tidak Pernah. Kau akan selalu berada di rumah, Hermione.'_

_GOLDEN_

Narcissa Malfoy mematung kala manik matanya menangkap sosok perempuan berambut keriting di ambang pintu kamar rawatnya.

Bellatrix Lestrange.

Nafas Narcissa tiba-tiba menjadi cepat. Ia memainkan sejumput rambut putih miliknya. Mata hitamnya bergerak gelisah. Ia menatap Bellatrix dan kandil lilin yang tergantung di dinding secara bergantian.

"Cissy! Lihatlah dirimu…ouh…saudariku yang malang," kata Bellatrix dengan cara yang dramatis.

Ekspresi sedih yang berlebihan tergambar di wajah Bellatrix Lestrange. Kerut di wajah wanita itu bertambah saat ia mencebikan bibir. Rambut Bellatrix masih sama, awut-awutan seakan tak pernah disisir.

"Bella," balas Narcissa lirih.

"Aku mengkhawatirkanmu sepanjang waktu. Aku mengkhawatirkan Hermione kita, Lucius dan anak laki-lakimu."

Narcissa tersenyum lemah. Ia bersikap seolah-olah seperti pasien yang tak berdaya. Ia mendengar ketidaksukaan Bellatrix pada Draco pada setiap nada bicaranya.

Bellatrix memang jarang mengunjungi Narcissa karena larangan Draco dan juga keberadaan Draco yang nyaris setiap malam menemani Narcissa. Sedangkan Bellatrix tidak menyukai Draco karena skandalnya dengan Hermione. Nampak jika keduanya, Draco dan Bellatrix, tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa benci pada masing-masing pihak. Draco tidak menyukai Bellatrix karena bibinya itu berusaha memisahkannya dari Hermione demi Tom Lestrange. Sedangkan Bellatrix tidak menyukai Draco karena keponakannya itu telah dengan lancang mengambil Hermione. Alasan tersebut baik bagi Draco maupun Bellatrix adalah sebuah ketidakadilan.

Draco pernah menjadi kesayangan Bellatrix sebelum keponakannya itu merebut peluang Tom untuk mendapatkan Hermione, keponakan dari Dumbledore. Keyakinan Bellatrix tentang keberuntungan dalam diri Hermione memang tidak meleset. Bekas keponakannya itu memang favoritnya dan favorit Tom.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir…..tidak….tidak…. _all is fine_ …. _all is fine_ ," Narcissa mencengkeram sisi kepalanya sendiri. Matanya yang sebelumnya dengan gelisah melihat lilin yang menyala di dinding kembali mengarah kepada Bellatrix.

"Aku tahu, kau tidak sepenuhnya gila, saudariku," Bellatrix memegang bahu Narcissa, " matamu itu tidak bisa menyembunyikan kewarasanmu. Aku terlalu mengenalmu. Jadi kapan kau akan pulang?"

"Aku menunggu putriku pulang."

"Kau tahu, Hermione itu bukan putrimu lagi. Aku harus mengatakannya, kurasa Hermione tidak akan kembali padamu."

"Dia putriku, Bella. Dia akan kembali. Hermione-ku," Narcissa mengendikan bahu untuk menepis tangan Bellatrix yang bertengger di bahunya.

Bellatrix tersenyum sinis. Kelopak matanya yang tebal itu terlihat lebih besar daripada biasanya.

"Aku salah. Kau masih gila. Tapi sudahlah…tidak ada yang bisa aku perbuat untuk mengurangi kesintinganmu, Cissy. Ah ..gadis itu sangat cantik. Tom masih sangat menyukainya tapi …ada pertimbangan yang cukup serius tentang seorang gadis yang telah ternoda di kalangan kita. Apalagi aib itu diketahui oleh umum. Well, aku tidak mau terlalu mengeluhkan tentang itu," Bellatrix beberapa kali mengedipkan mata bulatnya dan mengendikan bahu.

"Aku….aku….dan Lucius…..dan Draco akan menanggung dan mengatasi semuanya. Aib-aib itu akan kami tanggung. Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan apapun. Dan…Hermione tidak akan kemana-mana. Dia akan pulang ke rumah kami untuk Draco."

Setelah berdebat untuk waktu yang lumayan lama, Bellatrix Lestrange akhirnya pergi dengan seulas senyum. Tidak terlalu kentara tapi senyum itu ada. Ia mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya dan pintu kamar Narcissa tertutup rapat.

.

.

.

"Sampaikan pada putraku bahwa aku ingin pulang. Kirimkan surat padanya," ucap Narcissa berapi-api pada seorang healer yang akan memasuki kamarnya.

"Anda yakin?"

"Tidak pernah seyakin ini."

* * *

Draco berjalan cepat ketika burung hantu dari rumah sakit menyampaikan pesan dari ibunya. Ia ber-apperate dari samping cerobong asap – salah satu jaringan floo di kementerian- dan muncul di depan kamar ibunya. Draco membuka pintu dan melihat ibunya sudah mampu menggunakan mantra non-verbal untuk merapikan barang-barangnya untuk masuk ke dalam koper. Ibunya terlihat ringkih dan gila. Narcissa masihlah seorang wanita yang memakai pakaian rumah sakit dengan rambut yang berantakan. Ia berjalan mondar-mandir tanpa alas kaki dan punggung bungkuk.

"Mum, apa yang mum lakukan? Apa yang ibu maksud dengan pulang? Ibu tidak akan kemana-mana sampai ibu sembuh," kata Draco sembari menangkap lengan ibunya dan mengacungkan perkamen kecil.

Narcissa menatap Draco dengan pandangan yang sulit dijelaskan. Narcissa balas membelai punggung tangan Draco yang berada di lengannya.

"Aku akan menunggu kepulangan Hermione dan kebebasan ayahmu di rumah," jawab Narcissa.

Draco mulai sedikit khawatir. Hermione tidak akan pulang sebagai pribadi dan status yang sama. Pemuda itu takut jika ibunya masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan dan berusaha memaksakan kehendak. Draco mempererat pegangannya untuk memberi sinyal bahwa ia tidak ingin ibunya pergi tanpa mendapatkan kembali kewarasannya.

"Saudariku ingin mengambil Hermione demi putranya. Aku tidak mungkin membiarkannya. Putraku juga mencintai Hermione," mata Draco dan Narcissa bertemu, "sangat mencintainya, berkorban untuknya. Mana mungkin aku melepas Hermione setelah dia membuat putraku menderita dan kesakitan sepanjang waktu. Mana mungkin aku melepaskannya setelah aku membesarkannya bertahun-tahun," Narcissa membenahi rambutnya dan tersenyum kepada Draco. Percaya atau tidak namun Draco kembali melihat kebulatan, keanggunan dan keangkuhan ibunya yang dulu pernah menjadi salah satu ekspresi yang paling diingat Draco dari seorang Narcissa Malfoy.

Draco cukup terkejut saat mendengar kata-kata Narcissa. Kata-kata yang membuktikan kalau ibunya itu sudah menerima semua kenyataan, realitas sosial yang harus dihadapinya.

"Kalau begitu gadis itu dalam masalah besar," Draco menyeringai. Perkamen kecil yang ia bawa sebelumnya telah lolos dari tangannya dan jatuh ke lantai, "Aku lelah mengatakan ini tapi Malfoy selalu mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan."

.

.

.

.

Hermione bangun dengan perasaan kacau. Ia sangat lelah karena harus mengerjakan pekerjaannya sampai larut malam ditambah ia baru saja bermimpi jika ibunya, Narcissa Malfoy, memanggilnya dari kamarnya di bangsal rumah sakit, bergumul dengan baju Hermione di masa kecil seperti yang terakhir Narcissa lakukan saat Hermione mengunjunginya. Rambut panjangnya berantakan dan ia belum sempat membenahi piyamanya saat jendela kaca kamarnya diketuk. Ia berjalan dengan menyeret kakinya, celana tidurnya yang panjang membalut kakinya sampai ke ujung jari, segelas air putih berada di tangan kirinya.

Seekor burung hantu besar berwarna coklat terbang sembari mengetuk-ngetukan paruhnya ke jendela. Hermione membuka kaca jendela dan burung itu akhirnya masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Si burung hantu mengembangkan sayapnya yang lebar sebelum berkoak dan menjulurkan kakinya. Hermione mengenali burung itu sebagai pengantar pesan milik kementerian sihir.

"Mari kita lihat masalah apa lagi yang aku buat," kata Hermione pada dirinya sendiri setelah melihat segel yang berada di bagian luar pesan. Segel yang sama saat dirinya menerima panggilan untuk menghadiri pengadilan. Ia meneguk air minum yang sebelumnya tertahan di kerongkongannya dan menaruh gelasnya di meja belajar miliknya.

Si burung hantu coklat terbang setelah Hermione melempar sebuah _owl treat_ keluar jendela.

"Nona Hermione Granger ….berdasarkan keputusan pengadilan….masa pengasuhanmu akan berakhir besok. Jenggot Merlin! Merlin…Merlin…I can't believe this. I've been waiting for this and finally…"

Hermione berteriak kegirangan, ia berlari menuruni tangga pada saat yang sama dengan sebuah surat meluncur masuk dari kotak di bawah pintu. Surat dari Dumbledore. Hermione membukanya dengan secepat kilat.

 _Dear Miss Granger_

 _I knew you already received the letter from Ministry of Magic. They told me you are an adult now – not really adult I think- and they allow you to choose where you wanna live. We have talked about it before and I believed with your decision. You have been a good girl and you deserved it. I am happy for you, Miss Granger._

 _Your Uncle,_

 _Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

Hermione tertawa kecil. Ia menduga jika Dumbledore menuliskan nama panjangnya hanya untuk menggodanya. Rasanya masih sedikit ganjil menemukan kata paman bersanding dengan nama penyihir paling hebat itu. Hermione mengucapkan mata non-verbal untuk mengambil perkamen dan tinta untuk membalas surat.

 _Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

 _Thank you for being good uncle and thank you for anything what you have done for me. I think you made the best choice when you decided to give me to Malfoy's family. You didn't let me grown up without parents. You gave me the best parents and the best brother._

 _I feel lucky because you are my uncle and now you let me to do what I want. Don't matter what they say but my heart said I have to come back, like I said before when the first I time I came to you. I promised to Draco and he kept waiting for me._

 _I'll see you in Hogwarts._

 _Note : Can I take your orange sweets? My mom likes something sweet. And I found Dad's photo in the wardrobe, can I take it also? I hope you wouldn't mad, Sir._

 _With Love,_

 _Hermione Jean Granger_

Hermione membebaskan Hermes dari kurungannya setelah gadis itu memanggil kurungan Hermes secara non-verbal juga. Hermes kelihatan lebih besar sekarang ini. Burung hantu berbulu kecoklatan dan bermata kuning itu langsung menyambar surat Hermione serta terbang sesaat setelah Hermione menyuruhnya pergi ke Hogwarts.

Akhirnya masa kepengasuhannya akan berakhir dan ia akan kembali ke Manor, tempat dimana ia dibesarkan bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

Saat pergi ke ruang makan, Hermione mendapati Aberforth tengah mencoba mesin pemanggang roti milik muggle. Ia beberapa kali mencoba memasukkan roti tawar dan mencoba dengan keras menekan tuas pemanggang. Hermione mengakui bahwa Aberforth sama anehnya dengan Dumbledore. Terkadang mereka hanya terlihat sebagai kakek tua dan terkadang mereka terlihat sebagai penyihir hebat yang terhormat.

"Kita sarapan roti?" tanya Hermione saat Aberforth tengah kerepotan menarik jenggotnya yang tersangkut di tuas pemanggang.

"Ya, aku baru mendapatkan mesin ini kemarin saat jalan-jalan ke Kensington. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

" _Very interesting."_

Aberforth tertawa tatkala mendengar reaksi Hermione. _'Very interesting'_ bagi orang Inggris berarti sebaliknya. Tidak menarik. Hermione menunggu Aberforth hingga pamannya yang sudah kelihatan sangat tua itu duduk di kursi untuk menyantap sarapannya, roti panggang dari mesin pemanggang roti muggle.

"Sir, aku mendapatkan pemberitahuan dari pengadilan jika waktu kepengasuhanku berakhir besok," Hermione memperhatikan ekspresi Aberforth yang tidak berubah.

"Sir?" Aberforth memiliki selera humor yang berbeda dengan Dumbledore dan Hermione sedikit sungkan mengungkapkan kebahagiaannya.

" _I hear what you say. Actually it's not bad_ ," Aberforth mengomentari roti panggangnya sendiri, pria tua itu mengigit kecil ujung roti yang telah berwarna kecoklatan kemudian menatap Hermione dengan tatapan kasih sayang sama seperti tatapan Dumbledore di ruang tamu Kementerian Sihir sehabis persidangan dulu, "Aku bahagia jika kau memang ingin tinggal bersama orang tuamu di Wiltshire," Aberforth mengambil jeda nafas,

"Aku pernah hampir berkelahi dengan kakakku karena dia menyerahkanmu pada Lucius Malfoy. Kau tahu, kami kehilangan Henry, Ariana dan dirimu. Aku menduga Albus mengambil keputusan gegabah tidak kusangka dia mengambil keputusan yang tepat. Narcissa Malfoy dan Lucius Malfoy memperlakukanmu dengan sangat baik, menggantikan peran orang tuamu, memberimu seorang kakak," Hermione merona,"atau harus kukatakan memberimu putra mereka meski dengan cara yang keras. Tapi kau lihat, mereka membelamu alih-alih Draco Malfoy. Mereka mempertahankanmu. Saat kau ingin kembali pada mereka maka aku meyakini jika mereka sudah memberikan cinta seorang ayah dan ibu, dan memberimu cinta seorang kekasih," Aberforth menyunggingkan senyum pada akhir kalimatnya.

Hermione langsung menghambur pada Aberforth. Gadis yang telah berusia 18 tahun seminggu yang lalu itu memeluk Aberforth erat sekali. Pada saat ulang tahun ke-18 nya Hermione memutuskan untuk tidak merayakannya. Ia hanya meniup sebuah lilin dan semalaman menciptakan bunga api kecil dari tongkat vine-nya. Namun keesokan harinya Hermione menemukan sebuah buku Muggle tentang sastra yang terletak di atas meja samping tempat tidur Hermione dan Hermione tahu benar jika itu adalah hadiah ulang tahun dari Aberforth.

Sementara Hermione sudah menolak hadiah dari Draco, Dumbledore, Harry dan Ron. Ia hanya menerima hadiah dari Mrs. & Mr. Weasley serta Ginny.

" _Thank you_ ," bisik Hermione.

" _You are always welcome, my dear_. Kau mau roti?" tanya Aberforth.

"Tidak, aku tidak mau makan roti dari pembuat roti amatiran," kata Hermione yang disambut tawa pecah dari Aberforth.

* * *

Mimpi apa yang Hermione alami semalam?

Tidak. Dia tidak bermimpi apapun.

Hermione tidak melihat apapun selain kegelapan. Untuk pertama kalinya Hermione merasa sangat bahagia sehingga ia tertidur lelap tanpa mimpi.

Dan sekarang mimpi apa yang dia alami?

Berdiri di depan rumahnya sendiri, Malfoy Manor.

Seakan-akan ini adalah pertama kalinya ia melihat rumah besar yang menyerupai istana. Seakan-akan ini adalah pertama kalinya ia menginjakkan kaki disini.

Rasanya familiar dan asing sekaligus. Bercampur menjadi satu.

Hermione mengetuk pintu manor kemudian muncul seorang peri rumah ringkih dengan mata sebesar bola bekel. Kepalanya mengintip dari balik pintu hitam yang sangat besar. Pakaiannya masih seperti kancut bekas.

"Dobby," panggil Hermione.

"Mistress! Dobby melihat Mistress pulang lagi! Mistress…Dobby akan memberitahu Master Draco. Dobby akan memberitahu Master," Dobby mundur dengan kegugupan yang luar biasa. Hermione hampir tidak bisa membedakan ketakutan dan kegembiraan Dobby.

Peri rumah itu menghilang dengan bunyi ledakan yang cukup keras. Hazel Hermione melihat-lihat keadaan Malfoy Manor. Keadaannya masih sama hanya saja banyak beberapa pajangan yang hilang entah kemana, guci kesayangan Narcissa dan beberapa lukisan hidup yang dulu suka marah-marah jika ada tamu juga hilang. Selebihnya tidak ada perubahan.

"Hermione Granger!"

Hermione melihat Draco yang terburu-buru menuruni tangga. Pemuda itu memakai kaos warna putih dan celana warna hitam. Ia terlihat seperti seorang Muggle. Seorang manusia biasa yang tampan dan berambut platina. Matanya masih abu-abu dan dagunya masih runcing.

"Selamat pagi Mr. Malfoy," Hermione tersenyum bahagia.

"Aku senang menyambutmu sebagai tuan rumah. Selamat datang," Draco mengusap tangannya yang basah ke celana hitamnya. Dagunya basah yang menandakan jika Draco baru saja mencukur jenggotnya. Kedatangannya diiringi oleh bunyi 'plop' keras tanda kedatangan Dobby.

"Sopan sekali,"cibir Hermione. Ia mengulurkan tas berukuran sedang kepada Draco.

"Apapun akan aku lakukan untuk tamu istimewaku," Draco melempar tas Hermione pada Dobby. Kemudian Dobby menghilang lagi

"Apapun?" tanya Hermione mencoba mengkonfirmasi pernyataan Draco.

"Tidak. Kepergianmu ditolak, Tom Lestrange ditolak, penolakanmu tidak akan kudengarkan" tangkis Draco.

"Kau masih egois seperti biasanya," Hermione mendekati Draco dan mendongak menatapnya.

"Lalu?"

"Kau masih tampan sama seperti biasanya."

"Lalu?"

"Kau masih saja mengangguku. Tubuhmu, wajahmu, tanganmu, jari-jarimu, bibirmu selalu mengangguku. Aku memikirkannya semalaman," Hermione menyeringai, "matamu selalu mengangguku. Aku tidak pernah melihat mata seindah itu, setajam itu, aku memikirkannya berbulan-bulan."

"Aku selalu menyukai mulut pintarmu itu. Come here!" Draco menarik pinggang Hermione dan mencium bibir gadis itu dengan hasrat yang besar. Ia menciumnya seolah-olah ia tengah menghisap sesuatu yang sangat lezat.

"Gosh, aku tidak bisa menahan diriku untuk tidak menyentuhmu," bisik Draco, "sekarang kau sudah kembali dan kau juga bukan adikku ditambah kau sudah 18 tahun, tidak ada yang perlu aku khawatirkan lagi. I want to fuck you all the day."

Hermione meremas kaos depan milik Draco,

" _So what are you waiting for?_ " goda Hermione. Mata hazelnya melebar dramatis, berkilau dramatis, bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri, menggoda secara terbuka.

Draco menelan ludahnya sendiri. Satu tahun tinggal terpisah telah mengajarkan Hermione untuk menjadi gadis yang pemberani. Ah Draco salah lagi. Hermione memang pemberani. Semua hal yang telah terjadi kepada mereka adalah bukti jika Hermione adalah pemberani. Jika gadis itu penakut maka dirinya tidak akan menerima cinta Draco, tidak akan melindungi Draco, tidak akan meninggalkannya dan tetap terlihat pintar. Hermione dengan berani meninggalkannya dan tetap terlihat pintar sementara Draco seperti pria kesepian yang menginginkan Hermione sepanjang waktu. Shit!

" _You want it, say you want it. I never forced you but you want it. Say it_!" Draco mendorong Hermione telentang di meja tamu.

" _I want you_ ," suara Hermione berubah menjadi serak. Mata mereka beradu, hidung mereka saling bersentuhan dan saling bertukar nafas satu sama lain.

" _I want you more, baby. I want you even though you don't want me_ ," Draco mulai membuka pakaian Hermione. Ia tidak sabar. Sangat tidak sabar.

"Kau menggunakan aksen Amerika..oh Merlin!"

Hermione berteriak saat tiba-tiba Draco mengangkat tubuhnya dan membawanya berapparate ke dalam kamar Draco. Hermione tidak menolak saat Draco menggerayanginya, ia tidak bisa menolak saat Draco mencumbunya dengan liar. Ia tidak menolak dan tubuhnya sama sekali tidak pernah menolak sentuhan Draco.

" _You want me?_ " kata Draco dengan nafas terengah-engah. Ia melepas kaosnya lalu celana dalam Hermione.

" _Yes_."

" _You want me to give you a pleasure?_ "

" _Yes_."

" _You want a baby_?"

" _Yes, please!_ "

" _Fuck_. Aku akan membuatmu menyesal karena telah mengatakan 'ya' berulang kali."

Hermione menjerit tertahan tatkala Draco benar-benar membuktikan ucapannya. Pemuda itu membuat pikiran Hermione melayang dengan mudah. Para gadis tidak menyebutkan Draco sebagai penakluk wanita tanpa alasan. Hermione bukan wanita pertama yang ia sentuh namun Hermione adalah wanita pertama yang selalu membuatnya menunggu dan wanita pertama yang membuatnya begitu menderita, wanita pertama yang membuatnya seperti seorang peminta-minta dan wanita yang pernah membuatnya menangis.

Hermione selalu saja kesulitan mengimbangi permainan Draco. Gadis cantik itu sulit sekali untuk mempertahankan kewarasannya saat Draco berubah menjadi seseorang yang mendominasinya di tempat tidur. Ia memang tidak bisa melawan namun ia selalu saja berhasil membuat Draco menahan nafas karena hal yang tidak terduga.

Hermione tidak ingin memejamkan mata. Ia menatap Draco saat pria itu memasuki tubuhnya dan memberinya kenikmatan duniawi. Hermione masih saja menatap Draco saat pria itu juga mendesah keras saat kejantanannya dihimpit oleh kewanitaan Hermione.

Draco terus mendorong dengan seluruh kemampuannya. Nafsu dan gairah menyelubunginya. Begitu pekat sehingga ia tidak yakin apa gairah ini akan padam dalam waktu dekat. Pemuda itu bergerak liar dan mendominasi Hermione yang mengerang keras. Hermione menggeliat sembari memegang kedua sisi kepala Draco. Draco tidak bisa berbohong, Hermione benar-benar membuatnya gila. Tubuh gadis berambut keriting itu adalah candu, cintanya adalah candu.

" _Oh..baby…take it all…oh fuck_!" desah Draco.

Hermione memeluk Draco dengan erat. Gadis bermata hazel itu mendesah sembari mencoba mencumbu bibir Draco lagi.

Draco mengusap pipi Hermione yang memerah setelah mereka berciuman dalam waktu yang cukup lama, "Jangan menggunakan mantra kontrasepsi lagi. Aku ingin melihat hasil kerja kerasku hari ini."

Hermione terbahak. Kerja keras macam apa yang dibicarakan mantan saudaranya itu?

" _I have changed you into a woman and I'll make you to be a little mama_. Aku berjanji akan membuatmu merasa bahagia," kata Draco.

"Aku selalu merasa bahagia saat bersamamu. _All I want is you and foods, books,"_ Draco terbahak _, " job, Mom, Dad, a baby, our own house_. _So Mr. Malfoy, will you marry me_?" Hermione mengusap rambut Draco, menyisirnya ke belakang dengan jari-jari lentiknya. Lengannya yang telanjang berada di dada Draco.

"Kau melamarku?" Draco membelalak.

"Aku tidak akan mengulanginya."

" _Yes I will. I want to marry you, I mean I will marry you because you are mine since you came to my house as my younger sister. You always mine_ ," ucap Draco dengan raut muka ceria.

" _That's good, because I have no choice, I have no other option_ , dan kau menggunakan aksen Amerikamu lagi. _That was cute, you know that? I love you,_ " balas Hermione.

" _I love you more_."

Draco tidak mempedulikan ejekan Hermione, persetan dengan aksen Amerika yang belakangan ini ia gunakan untuk berbicara dengan klien dari negeri Paman Sam itu. Ia hanya ingin mencium Hermione. Menciumnya sampai dirinya sendiri kehabisan nafas.

"Aku punya hadiah ulang tahun untukmu," kata Draco memecah keheningan

"Aku sudah menolaknya, kan? Kenapa kau memulainya lagi?"

"Kau tidak akan bisa menolak, percayalah!"

Hermione memutar bola mata. Gadis itu mengekor pada Draco setelah mereka berdua berpakaian. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa Draco menggiringnya ke ruang keluarga dimana ada perapian besar yang selalu mereka gunakan untuk menghangatkan diri di musim dingin. Tempat favoritnya di ruangan itu adalah di depan perapian. Hermione telah meletakkan 2 kursi untuk dia dan ibunya, Narcissa, dan mereka berdua selalu duduk di sana untuk sekedar minum teh, mengobrol atau bahkan sekedar malas-malasan. Ia pernah memasang kaos kaki di perapian pada usianya yang ke-7 dan menungguinya sepanjang malam di kursi itu untuk melihat hadiah apa yang ia dapatkan dari Santa. Tidak ada. Santa juga tak pernah muncul. Draco mencuri kaos kakinya dan mengisinya dengan buah pinus.

Kursi itu masih ada disana. Masih dua. Seperti bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

Matanya yang indah membelalak saat melihat seseorang duduk di salah satu kursi sembari meniup uap teh yang mengepul di atas cangkir keramik bergambar bunga. Orang itu mulai membaca sesuatu, mungkin sebuah surat kabar.

" _Mum? Is that you?"_ Hermione menarik Draco untuk ikut mendekat.

"Lain kali jangan bersuara terlalu keras. Aku bisa mendengar suara kalian dari sini," kata Narcissa Malfoy sembari membaca surat kabarnya.

"Sorry," bisik Hermione, pipinya bersemu merah. Ia mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher Narcissa, "I miss you," kemudian mencium pipi kanan Narcissa.

"Aku juga merindukanmu, sayangku."

"Kapan ibu pulang?"

"Hampir 2 minggu yang lalu," jawab Narcissa.

Hermione melotot pada Draco.

"Aku baru saja ingin memberitahumu. Ini hadiah ulang tahunmu. Mum. Kau sendiri yang menolaknya seminggu yang lalu," kata Draco untuk membela diri, " _Okay…fine..it's my fault. Sorry!_ " lanjut Draco.

"Aku akan tinggal disini. Apa boleh?" tanya Hermione.

"Aku yang menyuruhmu untuk kembali. Aku menyadari semuanya, cinta Draco, cintamu untuknya, rasa sayangku yang tidak bisa hilang untuk kalian berdua. Kalian berhak bahagia," Narcissa membelai rambut panjang Hermione.

Wanita paruh baya itu mengakui jika kewarasannya sudah kembali dan ia ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama kedua anaknya, menunggu suaminya. Setelah kejadian provokasi yang dilakukan oleh Bellatrix, Narcissa menyadari jika tidak ada gunanya menyendiri di St. Mungo. Dan yang paling mengejutkan adalah Bellatrix mengirimkan kartu ucapan selamat atas kepulangannya sehari setelah Narcissa memutuskan untuk pulang. Ini berarti jika saudari Narcissa itu memang sengaja datang mengunjunginya untuk mempengaruhi Narcissa agar mau kembali pulang.

Bellatrix melakukan segala sesuatu dengan caranya sendiri. Dia memang seorang Black. Saudari kandung Narcissa Malfoy.

"Mum, seseorang melamarku pagi ini," kata Draco dengan tawa lebar. Ia memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya. Pembuluh yang berada di pelipisnya terlihat menonjol dan hal itu entah bagaimana menambah kadar ketampanan seorang Draco Malfoy. Namun sikap Draco kali ini seperti seorang anak gadis yang baru saja menerima pernyataan cinta, "I will marry her."

Narcissa tersenyum kecil, ia meraih tangan Hermione dan mengecupnya sementara mata hitamnya beradu dengan hazel Hermione, mengirimkan semacam pesan rahasia yang hanya bisa dimengerti oleh mereka berdua saja.

"Gadis itu pasti sangat pemberani karena terlebih dahulu melamar seorang pria," kata Narcissa. Ia mencium tangan Hermione lagi.

"Sangat pemberani," balas Draco.

" _Hermione, my dear, welcome home_ ," ucap Narcissa.

Derak api terdengar seperti sebuah melodi yang indah. Berkeretak perlahan-lahan. Pantulan cahaya kemerahan terpantul di mata hazel Hermione. Gadis itu mengangguk dan diam-diam menggenggam telapak tangan Draco. Rasanya hangat,

" _I am home, Mom_. Aku sudah berada dirumah."

.

.

.

"Mum, bagaimana dengan Dad? Aku merindukannya," kata Hermione saat dirinya tidur dengan ibunya di kamar Narcissa.

" _He'll be fine_...Sirius mengatakan bahwa ayahmu baik-baik saja,"

Hermione ngotot untuk tidur bersama ibunya dan menghindari Draco yang sejak sore menggodanya dan bersikap seolah-olah suami Hermione padahal pernikahan mereka masih 2 bulan lagi. Gadis cantik itu memandang langit-langit yang sudah disihir sedemikian rupa agar menyamai keadaan langit berbintang. Ibunya memperlihatkan nama-nama rasi bintang yang menjadi asal-muasal nama-nama keturunan Black dan Malfoy. Sama seperti masa kecilnya dulu. Namun, kali ini Narcissa berkata jika ia mengenalkan keluarganya lagi sebagai calon mertua.

"Dia akan bebas dan kembali sama sepertimu. Dia akan kembali untukmu. _Trust me_!" kata Narcissa.

'Karena kau kembali untuk Draco sebab Draco adalah rumah sejatimu dan Lucius akan kembali padamu karena kau adalah rumah sejatinya. Anak yang ia peroleh dari keputusasaan. Hermione Jean Granger.'

~~~~~~~~~ FIN ~~~~~~~~~~

.

.

.

Saudaraku yang budiman….wow…..akhirnya….I did it. Mengakhiri fanfic ini sebisaku. I know I took a long time to end this story but yeah I did it. Hurray! Ya meskipun aku sempat berpikir endingnya ga elegan haha

Aku rasa aku tidak mengakhirinya dengan sempurna jadi Cygnus minta maaf. Dan ide ceritanya pun melenceng jauh…ya begitulah. Cygnus juga (mungkin) akan membuat epilog untuk fanfic ini sebagai pemanis dan memperjelas semuanya.

Terima kasih untuk semuanya. Dukungan…kritikan…

See ya later, guys. Sampai jumpa di fanfic Cygnus yang berikutnya.


	12. EPILOG

Harry Potter belongs to **J.K Rowling**

 **.**

 **.**

Cygnus Jessenia

Golden

.

.

' _Tidak ada rumah lain yang pernah aku singgahi karena seumur hidupku aku hanya melihat satu rumah saja. Tidak ada rumah lain yang pernah aku lirik karena seumur hidupku karena aku hanya mengetahui satu rumah saja.'_

 _Seorang wanita menulis kalimat tersebut di buku berwarna hitam. Ekspresi wajahnya serius._

" _Kau terlalu mendramatisir segalanya."_

" _Aku tahu kau lebih pintar soal_ _mendramatisir sesuatu. "_

" _Tapi kau punya dua rumah saat ini, yaitu-,"_

" _SCORPIUS MALFOY! TURUN DARI SAPU TERBANGMU SEKARANG JUGA ATAU SEMUA MAINANMU AKAN HILANG DALAM HITUNGAN KELIMA!" seorang wanita berteriak kencang dari balik jendela besar berkusen kayu mahoni._

 _._

 _._

Hermione menggelung rambutnya sedemikian ketat untuk mencegah rasa sakit kepalanya menyebar kemana-mana. Rasa sakitnya ini tidak bisa dihilangkan oleh kekuatan sihir dengan mudah. Rasa sakit dan pening yang disebabkan oleh kelakuan putra semata wayangnya yang mulai menginjak usia 10 tahun. Scorpius Malfoy.

Hermione membenahi kemejanya sembari menyihir beberapa peralatan makan terbang ke menuju meja makan. Sendok, garpu dan pisau makan berbaris rapi dan menjatuhkan diri tepat di wadah sendok yang terbuat dari perak. Beberapa makanan muncul di atas meja makan secara tiba-tiba. Hasil dari masakan peri rumah.

Hermione yang kini telah kembali menjadi seorang Malfoy kembali terlihat cantik diusianya yang ke-28 tahun. Wanita itu masih cantik, senyumnya masih indah dan matanya tetap gemilang, ditambah kemampuan otaknya yang tidak menunjukan tanda-tanda kemunduran. Hermione mengusap peluh yang membasahi dahinya meski hari masih pagi.

Meski musim dingin membekukan air di setiap sumber air namun keringat Hermione sama sekali tidak membeku. Tetap mengalir selama putranya selalu melakukan sesuatu semaunya tanpa rasa bersalah.

Wanita berparas cantik itu semakin aktif bekerja di kementerian dan ditempatkan di salah satu divisi terpenting di Kementerian Sihir bersama suaminya, Draco Malfoy.

"Kau terlihat kesal, sayangku," ucap Narcissa saat wanita yang nyaris berusia setengah abad itu duduk di bangku di ruang makan. Di sebelahnya ada Lucius Malfoy yang terlihat sehat dan bahagia. Pria yang telah bebas dari Azkaban 6 tahun yang lalu itu memandangi sosok baru dalam keluarga mereka. Terus memandanginya sambil tersenyum senang.

"Ada apa lagi, Hermione? Cucuku membuatmu kesal lagi?" tanya Lucius. Lucius sengaja menyindir Hermione karena ia merasa Hermione terkadang terlalu keras terhadap putranya sendiri.

"Dia membuatku meradang sepanjang waktu," bisik Hermione pada ayahnya itu. Mata hazelnya melirik pada putranya, Scorpius. Untuk sepersekian detik Scorpius juga melirik kepada Hermione. Hermione dapat melihat jika pagi ini Scorpius merasakan dingin karena pipi bocah itu bersemu merah, kontras sekali dengan kulit pucatnya.

Scorpius duduk tenang sembari menyendok omelet. Bocah laki-laki itu tersenyum tak bersalah. Mengunyah dengan semangat dan sesekali memberi senyuman manis pada setiap anggota keluarga Malfoy yang ada. Kakeknya, neneknya dan ibunya. Tipikal anak baik dari keluarga bangsawan. Terkadang jika suasana hatinya sedang baik ia tak sungkan berceloteh tentang apapun di depan kakek, nenek, dan kedua orang tuanya.

Scorpius Malfoy lahir di akhir bulan Agustus saat suhu begitu panas dan begitu banyak daun gugur menyelimuti Malfoy Manor. Kala itu, Hermione tidak bisa menahan keharuannya saat melihat bayi kecil yang berada dalam gendongan Draco. Bayi kecil berambut platina, berkulit pucat, meringkuk dalam gendongan ayahnya.

Pada usianya yang ketiga, Scorpius tumbuh menjadi balita tampan sekaligus manja. Ia menangis keras sekali saat keluarga Malfoy akan melakukan foto keluarga. Ia minta digendong oleh ibunya dan tidak mau disentuh oleh siapapun. Foto keluarga tetap dilakukan meskipun Scorpius tertidur digendongan ibunya. Mereka punya 2 foto keluarga yang dipajang di ruang keluarga. Yang pertama dengan Scorpius yang tertidur dan yang kedua dengan Scorpius yang berdiri di atas bangku kecil di samping kursi kakeknya. Foto yang kedua diambil saat Scorpius berusia 4 tahun.

Scorpius Malfoy kini tumbuh menjadi bocah jangkung, berambut putih, berkulit pucat, bermata abu-abu, berhidung mancung dan berdagu runcing, dengan ekspresi wajah dingin namun terkadang mampu tersenyum begitu hangat, mirip dengan Hermione. Sekilas Scorpius mengingatkan Hermione pada sosok kecil seorang Draco Malfoy. Keras kepalanya, kemauannya, sifat pemenang yang tidak bisa dibendung, Scorpius juga terkadang suka menyendiri dan juga bertindak nekad jika merasa dirinya tidak aman.

"Jangan membuat ibumu kerepotan, Scorp," Narcissa menatap Scorpius yang masih mengunyah makanannya dengan semangat.

"Tidak sama sekali. Mum hanya terlalu berlebihan, dia itu cerewet, aww-," perkataan Scorpius terputus karena Hermione menyentil daun telinga anaknya itu. Scorpius sempat memberengut sesaat sebelum akhirnya menggosok telinganya dengan ekspresi sedih. Satu hal yang sangat menjengkelkan bagi Hermione, yaitu, Scorpius juga suka merengek dan mengharapkan apapun yang diinginkannya harus menjadi kenyataan sama seperti Draco.

Tak berapa lama, Draco Malfoy turun dari tangga mengenakan setelan jas hitam dan rambut tersisir ke belakang rapi. Ia berusaha menahan senyum saat matanya bertemu dengan mata anaknya.

"Kau membuat ibumu marah lagi, hm? Dia sudah memarahimu?" tanya Draco sembari mengacak rambut Scorpius. Scorpius terlihat nyaman dengan perlakuan ayahnya itu. Bocah tampan itu mengangguk cepat dan memasang muka memelas.

"Nenek sihir," bisik Scorpius pada ayahnya.

Draco menyentil pelan dahi Scorpius. Scorpius selalu mengagumi sosok ayahnya. Ayahnya adalah temannya. Ia sering mendiskusikan hal apapun dengan Draco Malfoy dan sering mengerjai ibunya bersama ayahnya pula.

"Aku meragukannya, Scorp. Dia pernah menjadi peri yang sangat cantik, pintar, gemilang dan akan selalu begitu," Draco berkata dengan gamblang. Ia bermaksud untuk memuji Hermione dan memberi pengertian pada putra semata wayangnya itu. Draco Malfoy duduk di ujung meja sebagai pertanda bahwa ia adalah kepala keluarga Malfoy dan orang yang bertanggung jawab pada seluruh urusan keluarga. Lucius memberi tugas untuk menjaga keluarga Malfoy sejak dalam penjara dan kini Lucius tidak mau merubahnya. Sudah saatnya Draco harus mengambil tanggung jawab sebagai seorang laki-laki.

Seringkali Hermione protes kepada Draco karena pria itu terlalu memanjakan Scorpius. Hal itu memang agak berlebihan namun Draco selalu menyayangi Scorpius sejak Hermione memberitahukan jika dirinya hamil. 4 bulan setelah pernikahan mereka. Lucius Malfoy juga sangat menyayangi Scorpius bahkan melebihi Draco dahulu. Pria itu menangis saat pertama kali berjumpa dengan Scorpius.

Pernikahan Hermione dan Draco digelar dengan sangat sederhana. Pada awal musim semi. Pernikahan pun sempat ditunda hingga 2 bulan karena urusan pekerjaan yang mendesak. Mereka tidak terburu-buru dan tidak ingin bersenang-senang sementara ayah mereka masih berada di Azkaban dan bertahan ditengah kepungan dementor. Siapapun tahu jika seseorang bisa kehilangan kewarasannya karena tinggal di Azkaban bersama Dementor.

Tidak ada pesta. Hanya ada upacara pernikahan sederhana di Malfoy Manor yang dihadiri oleh keluarga dekat. Termasuk keluarga Lestrange. Draco sempat was-was saat Tom Lestrange datang dan menemui Hermione di kamar pengantin wanita. Draco adalah seorang yang posesif dan dia tidak suka apabila ada seorang lelaki yang mendekati Hermione apalagi Draco tahu jika sepupunya itu pernah menyukai Hermione. Namun semua hal yang mengkhawatirkannya tidak terjadi. Tom Lestrange memang sempat beberapa kali mencium pipi Hermione dan menyatakan jika dirinya akan selalu menunggu Hermione. Akan tetapi pada upacara pernikahan, Draco melihat sepupunya itu ikut bertepuk tangan di barisan kursi nomer dua bersama Bellatrix dan Rodolphus.

Belakangan ini Draco baru mengetahui jika Tom belum juga menikah dan akan dipindah tugaskan ke Prancis setelah hampir 8 tahun bekerja di Hungaria. Setiap tahun Tom selalu menyempatkan datang ke Manor untuk mengunjungi Hermione dan Scorpius. Draco tidak suka Tom tapi sialnya Scorpius tidak berpikiran sama dalam hal ini. Bocah itu menganggap Tom adalah paman yang ideal.

Draco bahagia dengan kehidupan pernikahannya. Seringkali kebahagiaannya membawanya pada memori indah saat pernikahannya.

Tidak ada yang lebih mengagumkan bagi Draco kecuali melihat Hermione yang berjalan dengan tingkah malu-malu bersama Albus Dumbledore. Tidak ada yang lebih indah kecuali mengenggam tangan Hermione, membuka tudung yang menutupi wajah Hermione dan menemukan jika Hermione tengah merona. Sangat cantik.

Tidak ada yang lebih menakjubkan bagi Draco kecuali saat Hermione menyatakan jika dirinya adalah milik Draco seutuhnya dan mencium Draco lebih dulu di depan umum seperti gadis agresif. Semua tamu tertawa dan mengatakan jika Hermione memang seorang Gryffindor sejati.

"Kalian berdua sama saja," Hermione memutar bola matanya dan disambut dengan tawa Lucius dan Narcissa.

"Rumah ini tidak pernah sepi semenjak kalian berdua tinggal bersama lagi," kata Narcissa sembari menatap Hermione dan Draco," tentu juga karena Scorpius ada disini. Scorpius kecilku."

"Aku sudah sepuluh tahun, Cissy. Aku tidak kecil," Scorpius menunjukkan otot lengannya dan menolak belaian tangan ibunya. Bocah itu terkadang bisa bersikap sangat dingin pada orang asing namun ia tidak akan bisa berpura-pura keren di hadapan neneknya. Scorpius memanggil neneknya hanya dengan nama karena meniru Lucius. Hermione sempat memarahinya tapi Narcissa bilang tidak apa-apa, "Kalian tahu aku akan mendapat tongkat sihirku sendiri tahun depan."

"Oh ya setelah sarapan aku akan belajar di Zabini Manor. Jangan hentikan aku," ucap Scorpius sok kuasa. Bocah itu jadi sering pergi bermain setelah bisa menggunakan bubuk floo dengan mahir. Draco mengajarkan Scorpius menggunakan perapian sebagai media transportasi sejak usianya 7 tahun. Draco dan Hermione tidak pernah melarang Scorpius pergi bermain karena mereka sendiri paham benar jika Scorpius adalah tipe penyendiri dan sulit mendapatkan teman sehingga mereka tidak ingin membatasi Scorpius kecil mereka saat dia telah mendapatkan teman atau sahabat.

"Kau tidak perlu membawa sapu terbang," sahut Hermione cepat. Ia sensitif dengan urusan terbang.

"Aku berencana untuk latihan terbang bersama Albus dan James, Mum. Paman Harry memberi mereka snitch baru. Kami akan mencoba mengejarnya," kata Scorpius jujur. Ia berteman denganAlbus dan James Potter yang setahun lebih tua dari dirinya. James baru saja pulang dari Hogwarts untuk liburan akhir semester.

"Kau bilang akan belajar."

"Kami akan belajar terbang," tandas Scorpius. Ia berusaha mementalkan semua amarah ibunya yang terarah kepadanya.

Perdebatan di meja makan memang sesuatu yang biasa dalam keluarga Malfoy. Jika tidak Hermione dan Draco maka sudah dipastikan ibu satu anak itu akan berdebat dengan putranya sendiri. Hermione menjadi sosok yang sedikit cerewet sejak melahirkan Scorpius. Dia selalu memperhatikan anaknya itu karena ia ingin memberikan kasih sayang seorang ibu. Ibu kandung.

"Kau harus bisa menangkapnya Scorp," kata Draco sambil menyendok makanan dari piringnya.

Draco selalu mendukung apapun kegiatan Scorpius sekalipun itu mengerjai para peri rumah dan mengacau di rumah sahabatnya semasa sekolah di Hogwarts, Theodore Nott.

"Aku akan menangkapnya untuk Ayah," Scorpius menunjukkan cengiran andalannya.

Hermione mencubit pipi Scorpius dan mencium ujung keningnya beberapa detik. Scorpius mengaduh kesakitan namun ia tidak menolak saat ibunya itu mencium keningnya.

"Pergilah. Jangan pulang terlalu malam atau mainanmu akan hilang dalam hitungan kelima," kata Hermione sambil tertawa. Yang dimaksud Hermione dengan mainan bukan sekedar mainan biasa melainkan benda-benda sihir serta koleksi miniatur sapu terbang, gobstone, berbagai buku ramuan dan koleksi tanaman dari Severus Snape. Tentu saja Hermione tidak bersungguh-sungguh untuk menghilangkannya.

Scorpius mencium pipi Hermione layaknya anak kecil. Scorpius berlari menaiki tangga dan berteriak bahwa ia mencintai ibunya dan akan menangkap snitch untuk ibunya juga.

"Kalian tahu, aku sangat menyayanginya. Yah meskipun dia sangat nakal dan manja….aku tetap menyayanginya. Aku membesarkannya," Hermione menatap Narcissa dan Lucius," Aku mencintainya sama seperti aku mencintai kalian," matanya beralih pada Draco, "Scorpius kita. Dia sudah tumbuh besar."

.

.

.

Setahun setelahnya Scorpius Malfoy berdiri di depan pintu Hogwarts Express dengan ekspresi dingin dan alis mengkerut. Syal warna hijau membalut lehernya, ia berpakaian formal warna hitam. Scorpius berdiri memantung sembari memandang ibunya yang terus-terusan membelai rambut Scorpius. Asap dari Hogwarts Express sedikit menghalangi pandangannya saat Scorpius mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain untuk sekedar melihat-lihat suasana Stasiun King Cross.

"Jangan memasang ekspresi seperti itu," tegur Hermione sesaat setelah Hermione melambaikan tangan pada Ron Weasley dan keluarganya.

Scorpius mengalah. Ia tersenyum tersenyum lebar dan memeluk ibunya dengan erat. Lalu memeluk ayahnya, Draco Malfoy.

"Apa aku sudah terlihat keren?" tanya Scorpius.

" _As always_ , Scorp," Jawab Draco. Pria yang kini berusia 33 tahun itu mengandeng tangan Hermione, "Jaga dirimu."

"Tolong jaga Mum, Dad. Ayah tahu, ibu sedikit emosional kalau aku tidak di rumah" Scorpius menyeringai usil.

"Ayah sudah menjaga ibumu berpuluh-puluh tahun, Scorp. Aku yang mengajarkannya tentang emosi, kebahagiaan dan kerinduan, semuanya. Jangan khawatir. Ibumu aman bersamaku," Draco menyeringai dan merangkul bahu Hermione.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik. _I love you, my son_ ," ucap Hermione. Ia mengusap pipi dan kepala Scorpius.

" _I love you more, Mom."_

Pada akhirnya Hermione merasakan bagaimana perasaan ibunya dulu saat pertama kali melepas Draco dan Hermione sendiri untuk bersekolah di Hogwarts. Ia merasakan bagaimana bahagianya saat mengetahui jika putranya akan merindukannya dan mengkhawatirkan ibunya ini. Hermione akhirnya tahu bagaimana rasanya kekhawatiran dan keharuan seorang ibu saat melihat Scorpius berjalan menenteng tas, menjauhinya.

Peluit kereta api berbunyi panjang pertanda jika kereta akan segera berangkat. Scorpius masuk ke dalam kereta setelah James Potter menghampirinya. Scorpius tidak tahu apakah ia akan masuk asrama mana namun dimanapun ia akan ditempatkan dia tetaplah Malfoy dan tidak akan ada keluarganya yang keberatan.

Di tengah gerbong Scorpius menabrak seorang gadis berambut merah keriting yang pernah ia temui sebelumnya di the Burrow. Scorpius tidak pernah suka pada gadis itu. Menurut Scorpius, gadis itu sok pintar dan aneh dan lebih aneh lagi karena ibunya, Hermione Malfoy, menyukainya. Ia selalu mengabaikannya namun kali ini gadis itulah yang pertama pergi meninggalkannya. Si gadis pergi dengan mengucap kalimat pendek dengan nada ketus, "Perhatikan jalanmu, Malfoy!"

Sial!

"Gadis itu….Rose Weasley…aku bersumpah aku akan mengalahkannya di Hogwarts. Dasar sok pintar."

Sementara itu Rose Weasley berjalan menjauh sembari masih memincingkan mata. Ia teringat pesan ayahnya saat masih di peron. Ayahnya, Ron Weasley, dan ibunya, Romilda Vane, dan juga dirinya melihat kedatangan pasangan Malfoy dan putra mereka Scorpius dan pada detik itu juga ayahnya, Ron, melambai pada Hermione Malfoy sembari sedikit menunduk untuk berbisik pada Rose,

" Jadi Scorpius kecil sudah ada di sini. _Make sure you beat him in every test, Rosie_ ," Rose memalingkan wajah dan menyeringai senang.

* * *

Scorpius duduk dalam kompartemen dan terus menunggu. Tiba-tiba seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam dan anak perempuan berambut merah ikut masuk ke dalam kompartemen.

Albus Potter dan Rose Weasley.

Scorpius sudah mengenal Albus dengan baik namun ia berpura-pura tidak mengenal Rose Weasley meskipun sudah beberapa kali bertemu. Scorpius memperkenalkan dirinya dengan malas-malasan dan berkata jika dia punya cukup permen untuk dibagi. Pada akhirnya Rose berpindah kompartemen dan meninggalkan Albus dan Scorpius.

"Aku bertahan disini untuk mendapatkan permenmu," Albus melemparkan leluconnya.

"Gadis tidak sopan. Beraninya dia pergi saat aku masih bicara," kata Scorpius.

"Sudahlah. Mungkin suasana hatinya sedang buruk."

Albus dan Scorpius terus mengobrol sambil memakan berbungkus-bungkus permen sembari terkadang melempar permen keluar jendela.

Scorpius terdiam saat Albus tertidur dalam perjalanan. Ia mengira-ngira, mengingat-ingat cerita tentang Hogwarts yang di ceritakan ibunya saat dia masih sangat kecil, ia berpikir tentang segalanya tanpa mengetahui jika topi yang akan ia juluki sebagai topi tambalan akan meneriakkan kata "Slytherin" untuknya.

.

.

.

 _Beberapa tahun setelahnya…_

" _Mum, ceritakan bagaimana bisa Mum dan Dad bertemu?"_

" _Dahulu kala, ada seorang anak laki-laki yang mempunyai seorang adik perempuan, adik angkat, bernama Hermione dan dia sangat mencintainya- tunggu sebentar kenapa kau tiba-tiba menanyakannya?"_

" _Aku jatuh cinta."_

.

.

.

.

Ya akhirnya aku sudah selesaikan epilog untuk Golden. Cygnus lega banget.

Kemungkinan ga ada sekuelnya. Daripada nanti terlantar jadi mending ga usah.

Nunggu fic yang lain aja yah hehe

See ya later, guys!


End file.
